Naruto the Black Star
by Isom
Summary: Shut down. up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 1: Konoha's new bloodlines.

Kyuubi sat in his cage drumming his claws on the ground. He was looking at Naruto's DNA and was looking through the multiple strands. Right now he was bored as heck. He couldn't see anything of interest.

"**Other then his parents this kid doesn't have any interesting ancestors," **Kyuubi said to no one in particular," **"I swear if I don't' find anything good I'm going to go insane!"**

It was ten that he noticed something strange. He noticed a strange form of DNA from one of Naruto forefathers. He also noticed that there was the smell of death about it. I'm not sure how he could smell that from DNA, but let's just say he could.

Kyuubi felt his curiosity rise. He looked into it and saw the man's life. His eyes widened and smiled as he saw what was happening. He saw a man in a black leather jacket with a red design on the back with the hood pulled up. He saw the man charge at an army of soldiers. The soldiers shot at him. The bullets hit him, but they didn't do anything to hurt him. Then black and red tentacles spread across his arms. His arms became bulkier and spikes sprouted over a now bulkier upper arm. His hands grew larger and three talons grew out of his hand replacing his fingers and a bladed thumb replaced the regular one. The man then swung is claws at the soldiers in his path. Each swing sliced through each one and tore them apart.

While he was slicing soldiers one snuck up behind him with a large cannon. The man turn and noticed. The soldier fired the weapon. The man's left arm turned into a large shield and took the blast. His other arm turned into a small bladed thing. He then shot an arm out and the thing that replaced his hand shot off and connected with the man. Then it retracted pulling the soldier to him. Then the man's shield arm turned into a massive blade and shoved it into the soldiers chest.

Kyuubi cut things off from there. He was rather interested. He knew with those kinds of powers the kid he was sealed inside would become incredibly powerful. However he felt like the kid needed an edge. If everyone thought he only could fight physically then they might not expect him to pull something else.

He started to can the DNA against to find someone else with incredible skill. And boy did he find one. There was the memories of a man in a place where the technology far surpassed the kind the human's had. He saw this one fight against armies of flying solders, large machines and strange creatures the likes he had never seen before. The man used these strange cylinders that summoned blades of light that cut through his enemies like a knife through hot butter. He shot lightning from his fingertips at will, lifted things with his mind, controlled people with his mind and could send out waves of energy just by focusing. He could combine these techniques with his weapons. He also saw that certain crystals had different effects on enemies.

"**This," **the fox said with an evil grin, **"is really going to help out the kid. It's a good thing it's Friday night. The kid's going to need to practice with his new powers. Plus he's gonna need time to make those weapons."**

Kyuubi then sent everything he saw into the boy's mind. As he did he smirked knowing his container was no longer going to be quite so weak. He then sent out some of his chakra to make a few changes to his DNA so he could use the same abilities as the first one. He then noticed that the second one didn't use chakra to use those techniques. The fox stopped thinking.

He got an idea. He then sent out some more chakra to create some more coils for this power. What was it called….oh yes the force.

While this was going on Naruto, the fox's container, tossed and turned under his sheets. He saw the visions anf elt his body burn. Luckily the fox was putting Naruto further under so he could see all the things his ancestors could do. Naruto's body burned as his body expanded and grew taller and more muscular and the new coils were added.

Naruto had a very rough night.

The next morning…

Naruto woke up groggily as he cursed the shining object in the sky. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and into his bathroom. He walked to the sink and looked at himself. His eyes widened and he managed to keep his cool…for about half second.

"!"

The scream gave the entire village a very unexpected and unwanted wake up call. At the same time everyone wondered what the heck was going on.

Naruto stepped back in shock as he looked at himself. Or at least he though it was him. The image in the mirror was taller then he was and a tad bit more muscular. His hair spiked out like it normally did the whisker marks were slightly faded. What made Naruto's eyes widen though were his eyes. The whites were now black as night and the iris was red and the pupil was slit. It was a side effect of Kyuuib's chakra making the changes. Naruto looked at himself wondering what the heck was going on.

Naruto stumbled back and into the kitchen. This was all too crazy to believe. As he stumbled he didn't notice he was backing up to a chair which he promptly fell over. Naruto felt a slight pain in his arm as his arm was cut. He looked down to see a long cut going down the top of his forearm. He then noticed some small black and red tendrils healing the wound.

Naruto stared as he remembered seeing someone doing that in a dream he had last night. Naruto got curious. He rose up and lifted an arm. He focused and the tendrils wrapped around his arm again. When they left it showed his arm only black and sowing a lot more muscle. If he remembered the man in the dream called this arm form the muscle mass form. He lifted his arm and brought it down on the table. The thing was shattered to splinters. Naruto smirked. Then he started to wonder about the dream he had last night. He turned his mutated arm back to normal. Then eh held out his arm and pointed it at the chair. He focused and it floated off the ground. Naruto grinned and the chair shot across the room and broke as it struck the wall.

"Okay," Naruto said to himself, "I can do things I saw in a dream I had. I have no clue how but I like it. Looks like I have to learn to control it first." he was silent for a moment. Then he grinned. "Great! I can finally drop my mask!"

He was referring to this idiot mast he put up. He put it up to make people think he was harmless so they would leave him alone. He didn't know why everyone didn't like him, but he just left it alone. Naruto was about to walk out when he realized that he didn't have anything to wear. Something was yelling at him to get rid of that orange thing he always wore. He knew he couldn't go out in his underwear and the clothes he had were a little small. He also couldn't go into the clothing stores because the owners always chased him out or would only sell him that orange colored stuff.

Naruto was trying to figure out a way to do this when he remembered he could use the transformation technique to take the form of someone else. Or just take a different appearance. He focused his chakra and formed a seal. There was sudden burst of smoke. When it cleared showing a black smooth haired man with brown eyes and clear skin wearing normal clothes.

Naruto walked out of his apartment and headed for the clothing store. Naruto walked in and was glad that no one recognized him in his new appearance. After a bit of shopping Naruto settled with some lose jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. He also grabbed a pair of sunglasses for good measure.

After paying for the clothes that were normally priced Naruto walked out and went into a nearby ally where he changed back to normal and put on his new clothes. Naruto then walked out with his new clothes on and his new sun glasses over his changed eyes.

As Naruto walked down the road he noticed he was getting looks from certain members of the female populous. Apparently he was much more appealing then in his orange outfit. As Naruto walked he saw a sign that had the image of two crossed swords on it. He figured it was a weapons shop. Naruto remembered that one of the men in his dreams had weapons like that. He figured he could use those, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to use them right away since the technology was a few centuries old. He guessed he could buy some regular swords and use those instead.

He walked inside and saw weapons of all kinds. Maces, swords, axes, bladed boomerangs and so much more. An old man stepped up at the counter.

"Hello young man," the man said, "How can I help you?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "I'm doubting you have this but I'm looking for a very strange type of sword."

"A strange kind?" the man asked, "What kind of sword?"

"A sword," Naruto said, "That has a certain color to it and is made of light."

The man was quiet. Naruto was afraid that he was crazy. The man looked around and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed the man. The two went into the back room. What Naruto saw in there made his eyes widened. There were weapons all over the place. Guns, missiles, and larger ones that looked like they could tear through walls.

"Are these the swords you speak of?" the man asked as he pointed to a pedestal breaking Naruto's train of thought.

On the pedestal were two cylinders that looked old an worn out, but they were the ones he saw.

"Yes," Naruto said, "I'm surprised that you actually have them."

"My family," the man said, "has been around for a long time. Oen of our earliest ancestors made weapons like these. Stark I think his name was. Anyway we preserve weapons from the old world. These have been in the family longer than any of these. They're old but I think I can make them work again."

"Good," Naruto said, "Do you think you could make an adjustment to them for me?"

"Sure," the man asked taking out a notepad from nowhere, "What do you need done?'

"From what I know," Naruto said, "The colors of the blade have different effects. I'm planning on being a ninja, but taking time to change crystals could take to long and I don't want to end up getting killed just because of that. I was wondering if you could put the crystals in there and put a mechanism in it that could switch them with the push of a button."

"Hmmm," the man said scratching his chin, "I believe I can do so, but how do you know this? No one has ever even used weapons like this before."

Naruto was quiet. He sighed. Then he told the old man everything that he had seen in his dream. Well the stuff with the swords colors and effects. He stopped when eh saw the man staring. Now Naruto was thinking that this guy was really thinking he was nuts.

"Kid," the man stated, "I've heard of this a few times. Weapons calling out to those who wield them. From what I can tell it lured you here showing you what the swords could do. I think you're the next person to wield these weapons."

Naruto gave a mental sigh of relief. He was glad that this guy didn't think he was nuts.

"Good," Naruto said, "Look um I was wondering if I could get some regular swords. I guess I should start out with regular swords since I can't use those right away."

"Finally," the man said, "a kid with his head on straight. Go back to the store. I'll think I got something you might find interesting."

Naruto did as he was told and walked out. He waited by the counter for a few minutes until the man walked out of the back room with a large bundle. He unwrapped it and revealed two katana swords. They were black with the image of a skull at the bottom of the blades and the handle was in the shape of a grip.

"These," the man said, "haven't been able to be held by anyone else. If you know about those swords then I think you might be able to use these."

Naruto slowly reached out touched the handles of the blades. Then he lifted them up and held them for a moment. Naruto smiled happily. He looked at the swords and grinned.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Since the cost of the upgrade and fixing those old things will take some time," the old man said, "These…are on the house. It's the least I can do for you kid."

Naruto smiled and walked out the door with his new sword in an x pattern in sheaths on his back.

'_That kid,' _the man thought, _'He doesn't deserve all the flak this village gives him.'_

A little while later…

Naruto found an abandoned training ground and started practicing with is swords. He found that this wasn't a very easy thing to do. He needed a sparring partner, but what was the chance of that happening. He was about to pack up and leave when he heard loud shouting. He followed the noise and found a very unusual sight. There were two guys both of which had large eyebrows, a bowl cut hairdo, green spandex jumpsuits, and orange leg warmers. With them was a guy with large eyes with no pupil and wore mostly brown and a girl in a pink shirt with her hair tied in buns.

The boy white eyed boy got up and said, "Someone is watching us,"

"I got him," the girl in pink said as she whipped ou at kunai and threw it at the spot where Naruto was. Naruto dodged it to the side.

"Hey easy," Naruto said as he got up, "I just bought this outfit."

"Why were you spying on us?" the white eyed boy asked, "Who are you?"

"Isn't it polite to give your name first?" Naruto asked with a smirk making the boy growl."Neji!" the bun haired girl growled, "Sorry about him. My name's Ten-Ten. This is Lee and Gai-sensei."

"It is nice to meet you friend!" Lee yelled as he held out his hand.

Naruto promptly shook it.

"Why were you spying on us?" Neji asked again.

"I thought this place wasn't in use," Naruto said, "I only came out here to practice with these."

Naruto unsheathed his swords and Ten-Ten stared at them with hearts in her eyes.

"Beautiful," she said reaching for it. Naruto promptly slapped away her hand.

"Mine," Naruto said pointing his thumb to himself.

Ten-Ten huffed and crossed her arms pouting.

"You know," Naruto said, "I could use a sparring partner. I have this new style I'm working on in both Taijutsu and kenjutsu."

"Really?" Lee asked, "What are these style?"

"The Black Fist Style and the…Light Blades Style," Naruto said. It made sense since those two men's abilities were basically the same.

"I never heard of either style," Gai said raising one of his large eyebrows, "Did you make them yourself."

Naruto just nodded.

"Then," Gai said grinning broadly, "Let us test this style against my student! Lee!"

The boy who looked like Gai smiled broadly and got into a fighting stance. Naruto shrugged he handed his swords in their sheaths to Ten-Ten who hugged them to her body. The two stepped out of the way and Gai rose his hand. Naruto got into a stance as well.

"Ready," Gai said, "Fight!"

Lee charged at Naruto with an incredible speed. Naruto felt alarm bells go off in his head as he saw the boy move at intense speed. Naruto raised an arm just in time to block a punch, but was unprepared for a sudden kick to the stomach sending him back a bit. Naruto stumbled and clutched his stomach.

"Man," Naruto growled, "you hit hard."

Lee grinned and charged again. Naruto was prepared this time. He dodged to the side and threw a punch to Lee's head sending the boy sideways and tripping over his own feet.

"But so do I," Naruto said grinning.

Lee wiped his mouth.

"Finally," Lee said, "I have an opponent to test my limits!"

Lee charged again and this time Naruto matched Lee's speed much to the surprise of everyone else. The two exchanged blows for a few moments. Naruto then sent an uppercut to Lee's chin sending him upward. Naruto jumped up following him and punched him a few more times. Then he brought up both fist and brought them down and nailed Lee in the head sending him down to the ground. Lee hit the ground hard with a resounding thud.

Naruto landed gracefully. Apparently some of the moves that those two used in his dream became his own. He was going solely on instinct in that fight.

Lee got up and groaned in pain. Eh rose up clutching his armand look at Naruto.

"You are indeed a strong opponent," Lee said, "What is your name?"

"Naruto," the blonde answered.

"Thanks for the fight," Naruto said, "That was fun. We should do it again."

Lee nodded. He got up and walked over to his team.

"See you guys sometime," Naruto said, "I have somewhere to be."

"Bye Naruto," Ten-Ten yelled.

All the while Neji watched in interest. Neji had his Byakugan on and noticed that Naruto had two sets of chakra coils. The first one was normal but the second one was strange. It was like chakra but it flowed more freely. He wasn't even sure if it was chakra at all. He knew that he would be a threat in the future.

Later…

Naruto was at home sitting on his couch. He was currently in a meditative position and was deep in a trance. Naruto remembered from his dream that he needed to strengthen his bond with something called the force. He was making progress in the long hours he had been meditating. Right now he was levitating himself and the couch. Naruto felt a presence enter the room and he felt their surprise at the scene. Naruto lowered the couch and himself.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked.

He was asking the ANBU that had appeared in his room just a few moments ago.

"The hokage wants to see you," the ANBU said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto promptly got up and headed for the door. As he walked out he decided to take a different approach to reach the Hokage's office. He started off walking and then started running. He then focused into his legs and black and red tendrils started running all across his legs. Then he jumped. He jumped high and landed on a nearby building. He ran faster as he ran across the rooftops and jumped from buildings. The few civilians who were watching this were in complete shock. They had never seen anyone run that fast.

\

Naruto saw the tower and jumped really high into the air. He landed with a resounding boom. Naruto then walked into the tower. Naruto was almost immediately recognized by the secretary.

"What are you doing here boy?" the woman growled, "Get out of here before I call ANBU!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses at the woman. Naruto heldout a hand and lifted the woman up making her cry out in surprise.

Meanwhile the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, heard the shout and the next thing he knew his secretary was sent flying into his office along with the door to his office. Naruto stood in the doorway. The secretary looked terrified at Naruto.

"Boo," was all Naruto said. The woman screamed and ran out of the office yelling that the Shinigami was after her soul or some other nonsense like that.

"Naruto," the hoakge said, "I'm glad that you could come."

"What's up old man," Naruto said, "is it something did?"

"Yes," Sarutobi said, "I saw the skills you displayed earlier. Not many are able to gain that much skill in such a short amount of time. Would you mind explaining how you managed that?"

Naruto shrugged. He then told the haokge about the dreams and his changes. he even took off his glasses to show his new eyes that efficiently made the hokage freak out. Naruto then explained that he had somehow gained these abilities and he knew how to use them in the dreams he had.

'_The fox," _Sarutobi realized, _'Apparently he gave Naruto some very interesting abilities. I wonder what their full extent is."_

"Naruto would you mind displaying these abilities for me?" the old man asked.

"I believe so," Naruto said, "but maybe we should take this to a training ground."

A few minutes later the two were at a training ground and Sarutobi made a few shadow clones.

"Okay," Sarutobi said, "Let's see what you got."

Naruto nodded at the old man. Naruto then moved at incredible speed at the clones. The clones stayed perfectly still. Naruto then shifted his, as it was called in his dream, biomass and shifted his arm to their claw form causing Sarutobi's jaw to drop. Naruto swung his claws with lethal precision slicing through clone after clone.

He shifted his biomass again this time forming the whip fist. He shot it out and it connected with one of the clones reeling it in. Naruto shifted his other arm back to Normal and placed it on the clones chest. Red tendrils spread throughout the clones body as Naruto consumed it. Naruto felt his head throb and Sarutobi moved to help him when he saw Naruto straighten.

Naruto saw memories flash through his mind. He then saw the seal that the old man used to form these clones. He also noticed that these clones used more chakra then normal clones. He had a feeling the he would need them later.

Naruto turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He shifted his biomass and formed his muscle mass arms. He charged forward swinging each clone was destroyed on impact. Naruto knocked one down and formed a hammer-fist with his left arm and brought it down on the clones head violently crushing it. Naruto looked at one of the clones and apparently it panicked. It took out a few kunai and threw them at Naruto. Naruto formed a shield with his muscle mass arm and blocked the kunai. Naruto then formed a blade with his other arm and charged and swung it cutting the clone in half.

Naruto shifted his arms back to normal. He looked at the last of the clones. Sarutobi thought hat was the end of it when he saw Naruto point his hand at the clones. Suddenly one of the cloens started gripping at his throat. He was then lifted into the air. Naruto held out his other hand and a huge volt of lightning shot from Naruto's fingertips and struck the clone. The clone screamed in pain as it's body was electrocuted and then exploded in a puff of smoke. The blonde wasn't done yet. He drew both his swords and looked at the two remaining clones. Naruto drew both back and threw them. The swords spun like saw blades. Naruto used the force to make the blades spin and simultaneously connect with the clone successfully and cut him open. The swords then did a U-turn and headed back at Naruto who caught them.

Sarutobi noticed Naruto grimace. The blonde put the swords back in their sheaths and shook his hand.

"Note to self," Naruto said, "Be more careful with that move."

"Naruto," Sarutobi said coming out of stupor, "I must say that that was impressive."

"Thanks old man," Naruto said, "although there are more to these then I'm aware of. I'm just learning htem so don't have more of the advanced stuff down."

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, "Can anyone else do this?"

"No," Naruto said, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because," the old man explained, "I think I can classify these as bloodlines."

"Bloodlines?" Naruto asked. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was, but he did have trouble paying attention in class.

"Yes," Sarutobi explained, "Abilities that only belong to someone who had a mutation in their DNA. I think I can classify these abilities as two separate ones."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the old man said taking out a book, "And since you are the first one to have these abilities you get to name them."

Naruto was quiet as he thought of a name for his abilities. Since they belonged to those two he figured he could at least name the bloodlines after them.

"The first one I'll call the [Prototype] bloodline," Naruto said.

"Not really a fancy name," Sarutobi said, "Why pick a name like that?"

"From what I know," Naruto explained, "Those abilities will keep on going and going. In a constant state of evolution."

"All right," Sarutobi said writing down the info, "and the other one?'

"I'll call it the Star Killer bloodline," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Okay," Sarutobi said, "I'll have these input as new bloodlines in the morning. In the mean time you might want to get home and get some sleep. Your final day at the academy is tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and ran home. As he did Sarutobi knew that things in the leaf would be getting very interesting.

**Cut! Now before you say anything I know I made Naruto a little too powerful so fast, but I wanted Naruto to show some skill. Besides Naruto was running in instinct and memory alone. He hasn't' had much training in most of this stuff. He'll get better as thing go. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 2: a new pet and academy.

Naruto woke up from his sleep. Kyuubi sent him a few more visions in his sleep. It showed the [prototype] guy sending out massive waves of tendrils at is enemies. He did the same thing only with spikes comg out of the ground. It also showed Star Killer using the force to lift massive things. He even brought down a huge ship on top of a base and managed to survive.

Naruto woke up washed, ate some toast and scrambled eggs with bacon. And headed out to the academy. Naruto was walking toward the academy when he suddenly smelt something. He recognized the smell as blood. That was when he noticed it was coming from a small patch of the woods. Naruto had a bad feeling as he made his way to the place.

Naruto found the place and his eyes went wide in shock. Before lay a large family of foxes. Each one was dead. Among the group was a small blonde baby fox. It was the only one that was still alive. A group of civilians and a few ninja about chuunin in rank were standing around the small animal. They were armed with knives, pipes, and all sorts of makeshift weapons. Naruto felt his anger rise as he saw one of them men raise the pipe he was using as a weapon.

Naruto felt something snap.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" **Naruto roared in complete rage.

The group turned to Naruto with looks of shock then they looks changed to anger and disgust.

"We're finishing off this fox," a civilian yelled, "and then we're going to finish you off!"

The man didn't continue as he felt a huge amount of killing intent aimed at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Naruto sending a lot of killing intent. Red chakra was flowing of him and his sunglasses shattered to show black and red eyes.

"**Your lives," **he growled, **"are over."**

Naruto vanished. The civilians thought he had run away to get the hokage.

"If we can't kill him," one civilian said raising a pitchfork, "Then we'll just have the pleasure of killing this one!"

He looked to see the fox was gone. The guy looked around and then he looked up to see two Naruto's up in the air. Both looked angry and one had the fox under his arm. One of the Naruto's came down and landed in the middle of the group. He began to focus his biomass. The other Naruto jumped back to a safe distance. The group looked at the boy in shock until Naruto yelled something out.

"**Devestator: Tendril Burst!"**

Ahuge blast of tendrils shot out of Naruto's body. Each one struck the group and tore each of them apart. After a few seconds each one was drawn back and he fell to one knee. After a few seconds and a deep breath Naruto calmed down and rose up. Luckily he managed to consume a few of the chuunin. He stood still as his memories filtered. He found a fire jutsu and a water jutsu used by one of them. He even found a few chakra exercises to enhance his chakra control and capacity. Luckily the spot they were in was deep in the woods so no one knew that they were out there. Plus Naruto had a feeling that the old man was watching. He had a sneaking suspicion that the old man was going to have some ANBU do the same thing.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…

Sarutoib stared in shock at what Naruto had done. He was both surprised and shocked that Naruto had done something in such a brutal yet efficient style. He knew that when Naruto mastered these powers there was no one on earth who would be able to stop him. Human or otherwise. Plus it saved him the trouble of send some ANBU to take care of them.

Back with Naruto and little fox baby.

The second Naruto walked over to the first Naruto and handed the fox to him. He then burst into smoke. During his demonstration when he consumed a Sarutobi clone he learned the shadow clone jutsu. He was surprised to say that this was the first time he used it and he was surprised he got it down since he had trouble with the clone jutsu. He also learned about the fox. He felt betrayed that the old man hadn't told him, but he would question him about it later.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the fox whimpered. He knew the fox was badly injured. Naruto was thinking when he remembered that the techniques in his [prototype] bloodline came from the guy being infected. He then sent a little bit of his biomass into the small fox. The fox's wound healed and it got up and yipped happily. Naruto petted the fox.

"Hey little guy,' Naruto said, "do you want to come with me? I could use a partner."

The fox yipped again licked Naruto's face.

"Okay little guy," Naruto said smiling, "You can come with me."

The fox growled a little. Naruto then realized he made a mistake.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "little **girl **you can come with me."

The fox jumped down and started walking at Naruto's feet. The blonde then realized that he had to go to the academy and fast. Naruto then started running as fast as he could. He looked down to see the fox was running right next to him.

'_Wow that stuff must act fast,' _Naruto thought.

Naruto made his way to the academy. Naruto jumped up to the roof along with his fox. The two then made their way to the academy. Whiel they ran a few jonin noticed the boy running .

"That's him!" Gai said to the other jonin as he saw Naruto, "That's the boy that beat Lee yesterday!"

"Really?" Kurani Yuhi, a girl with black hair and red eyes asked. "I think that was Naruto."

"As in the dead last?" Asuma asked as he took a drag on his cigarette, "Dang."

A guy wearing mask and had his headband over his left eye spoke up, "I think the exam finals are today. Maybe we should see how much he's improved."

The others nodded. Then they started to head for the academy themselves.

Naruto had just arrived at his classroom and walked inside. He sat down at his seat and waited for their instructor Iruka to come to the class. While he sat a boy with red marks on his cheeks and a small puppy came up to him.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said, "Nice look. Oh no you arent' going emo on us are you?"

"No," Naruto said, "I just decided to go for a change in looks."

"Dude," Kiba said, "What happened to your eyes?"

Naruto remembered that his glasses broke when he took out those civilians and chuunin. He was hoping to avoid this, but he didn't have a choice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded. Naruto continued, "I awoke a bloodline yesterday I have an understanding of it, but I don't think I'll use it much seeing as I have no clue what I can do with it."

It wasn't completely a lie. Naruto didn't understand all the abilities. He had only see some of them. Not all of them.

Kiba nodded. He noticed the fox pup , but didn't pay it any mind. Kiba's dog walked back with him to his desk and the two sat down.

Naruto was wondering if he should show his new powers today, but was brought out of his musings by the sound of yelling.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had arrived and were currently fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was the head of the class and always thought he was better than everyone. Naruto grinned at the thought of running him into the ground. Of course right now he was getting sick of Sakura and Ino yelling at each other and decided to put an end to it.

"Will you two shut up?" Naruto asked for them to hear. The two girls turned to Naruto sitting in the desk behind them.

"What did you say?" Sakura growled in a voice that normally scared him, but to her surprise kept his eyes closed and kept calm.

"I said," Naruto repeated, "Shut…up."

Sakura growled. She drew back her arm and nailed Naruto in the face. She then pulled back her arm clutching her fist in pain. Naruto sent a little bit of biomass into his face causing it to harden.

"You call that a punch?" Naruto asked as he opened his black and red eyes. The colors scared Sakura while Ino seemed to be entranced by them.

"This," Naruto said drawing back his arm, "is a punch!"

Naruto let loose a right hook that nailed Sakura in the face sending her flying across the room and slamming into the board in front of the classroom. She didn't go through the wall, but she did stay there since she was imbedded into it now.

Everyone stared in shock at the fact that Naruto just knocked out his crush. Hinata was happy because it seemed that Naruto had gotten over Sakura. Sasuke was looking at Naruto in interest. He had never seen that kind of strength before. He wanted to know how Naruto got it. Before he could, however, two men entered the room. One was a tan man with brown hair and a scar across his nose. The other was pale and had silver hair. The first one was Iruka and the second was Mizuki. They were the instructors for the class.

"Attention students," Iruka said in a calm voice. Nobody listened. He then did his **Scary Big Head Jutsu** and yelled, **"Shut up you stupid brats!"**

'_I wonder how he does that?' _Naruto thought.

"Now then," Iruka said as he calmed down, "It's time for the finals. Those of you who pass will become full fledged ninja. Now for the first portion…the written test."

Everyone groaned. Iruka handed out the tests and things began. Around this time Sakura had pried herself out of the wall and was sending a huge death glare at Naruto. Naruto just ignored her as she went to her seat. Naruto looked over his test and felt something was off. He felt like his test was being messed with. He had a sneaking suspicion. He used the force to read some peoples minds. He found that some people were answering questions but they didn't match up with his. He then read Iruka's.

'_I hope Naruto passes this year,' _the scarred chuunin thought.

Naruto knew that it wasn't him that was messing with him. He then turned it to Mizuki.

'_With the genjutsu I set over that demon brat's test he's sure to fail. Then I'll trick him into stealing the forbidden scroll then I can kill him and take the glory for it. I'll be a hero and I'll be able to have the power of the scroll for myself.'_

Naruto clenched his fist for a under the table as he heard that. He couldn't expose him, but he could get him later. Naruto then went through the memories of the chunnin he had consumed earlier when saving his fox. After going through the memories he found a memory.

**Memory:**

**When caught in a genjutsu there are at least two ways to free yourself from it. First is you can hurt yourself. Second you can form a ram seal and say kai. This should release you from the genjutsu.**

**End memory**

Naruto put his hands under the desk and formed a ram seal. He whispered, "Kai!"

As soon as he did the test changed an from what Naruto had taken fro peoples minds it was the right test. He smirked as he started answering questions. A few times he had to go through memories to find an answer, but he managed to answer them all.

After everyone was done Iruka and Mizuki took up the tests.

"Okay," Iruka said, "Now that that is out of the way let's head outside for the target and taijutsu portion of the test."

Everyone got up and headed outside. As they made their way the fox Naruto had leapt up onto his shoulder. Naruto smiled at it and the fox seemed to grin back at him.

As everyone excited the building they noticed a few jonin waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mizuki asked

"Oh," Kakashi said with his nose in his book, "We came to see who this part of the test. Helps us know who we want for our teams."

Iruka nodded as did Mizuki.

When they got outside they started the target portion. While Naruto leaned against a tree and watched one of the girls approached him. She was brunette with green eyes.

"Hey Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"I was wondering," she asked fidgeting a little," would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sorry," Naruto said, "but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

The girl looked upset that he rejected her, but she kept her chin up and walked over to the group since it was her turn.

"Naruto," Iruka called, "You're up!"

Naruto grinned as he stepped up the post. He heard a few people snicker as they saw him walk up. He heard them say something about needing a good laugh.

Naruto whipped out a few kunai and threw them at the target. Apparently he got his ancestors aim since every one hit the target. Everyone stared jaw and bug eyed. The jonin were also shocked at the show of skill. Naruto then decided to show of some of his own skills. Naruto drew both of his swords. A lot of people especially a sickly swordsman stared at the twin blades. Naruto focused chakra into the blades and a little bit of force power. The blades hummed slightly. Naruto then drew them backa nd let them fly. To everyone's shock the blades spun like saws and as they hit the dummy they cut right through it. Naruto usde the force to make the blades turn around in mid air and fly right back at him. Naruto held out his hands and promptly caught them.

Iruka dropped the clipboard he was using to keep score and everyone else looked like their jawas were about to unhinge. Naruto put the swords back in their sheaths. As he walked away Sasuke walked up to him.

"Where did you get those swords?" he asked in and "I'm superior to you tone".

"I got them at a weapons shop," Naruto said crossing his arms, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want them." was Sasuke's answer.

"Sorry buddy," Naruto said, "but you can't have them."

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, "I command you to-"

"That's enough *cough**cough*," said a voice.

They both turned to see a sickly man wearing a jonin outfit.

"I'm getting what's mine," Sasuke said to the man, "get lost."

"Those sword *cough* don't belong to you," the sickly said, "and he doesn't have to give them *cough* to you."

Sasuke growled and walked off. Naruto shook his head at the Uchiha boy.

"Thanks man," Naruto said to the man.

"No problem *cough*," the man said, "My name is Hayate and I know what a sword means to someone."

"A fellow swordsman huh?" Naruto asked receiving a nod, "Well if I get a team I hope it's with you. I could use some sword moves myself."

Hayate grinned and walked back to the group of jonin.

"Now that that's out of the way," Iruka said getting everyone's attention, "it's time for the taijutsu portion."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He knew that this would be his chance to beat Naruto and take those swords from him.

Iruka went inside and came back out with a small device that had a big ball filled with a bunch of smaller balls.

"Whoever's name comes out of these two ball," Iruka said, "will fight in a taijutsu match. Understand?" All the students nodded at their teacher. "All right then. Let's begin."

Mizuki turned the crank on the side of the device and the balls inside were all shifted around. After a few seconds the names Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akamichi came out.

"All right!" Kiba cheered, "We get to take on the fat guy!"

Sadly Chouji was able to hear that. The boy growled and stomped over to the sparring ring leaving small cracks in the ground and causing the ground the shake with each step. Kiba ran over to the ring and got ready and faced the big-boned ninja.

"Begin," Mizuki yelled.

Kiba charged in ready to fight. Unfortunately Chouji threw a punch at the last second nailing the Inuzuka in the face. Kiba was knocked to the ground and then Chouji sat on him. Man that had to hurt. Chouji was named the winner though it was hard to say since Kiba was still trying to wrestle himself out from under the young Akamichi.

The next two names were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The two girls basically engaged in a typical cat fight. There was screaming, scratching, and hair pulling. In other words a lot of guys were staring. Naruto and Sasuke weren't thought. Naruto didn't because he thought it was shameful to the normal Kunoichi. Sasuke didn't watch because he was just not interesting in a fight between two weak fan girls.

The next match was Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Shikamaru, being the lazy genius that he was just withdrew as soon as the match started. It made practically everyone sweat drop at the fact. There were three things known about eh Nara clan:

1) the men of the clan were completely lazy.

2) the men in the clan were usually murdered by their wives.

3) they were usually geniuses.

The most obvious of the three was of course number 1 in the list.

The other matches were just down right boring. Then the names of the final match were drawn: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the fact that he would be able to beat Naruto.

'_Now I'll be able to prove that I'm top dog to this weird eyed loser,' _the stopped in his thoughts, _'Did I just quote Kiba?'_

Sasuke shook it off as he ran to the sparring ring. Naruto walked over in a bored fashion and leaned his sword up against a fence.

"Go Sasuke!" one of the Uchiha's fan girls yelled out.

"Yeah!" another one called, "Tear that dead last down to size!"

A few people stared incredulously at the fan girls. With what Naruto had done the past tests they still thought he was the dead last. Apparently fan girls can't accept the fact that someone might be better then the person that they worship.

"A weeks pay says Sasuke wins," said one of the jonin who didn't like Naruto.

"A months pay says Naruto wins," Gai said shocking everyone.

"I think I'll go with Gai on that bet," Kakashi said putting away his book.

Kurenai, Asuma, a jonin named Genma, Hayate, and two girls named Anko, and Yuugao all agreed to bet on Naruto for a months pay.

"Ready?" Mizuki asked the two competitors, "Begin!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto who just stood there. At the last second Naruto jumped up avoiding Sasuke's punch. Naruto landed on the other side of the Uchiha and threw a strong punch. The result was the Uchiha crying out in pain as the strong hit struck his back.

"Oh no Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino cried out.

Sasuke stumbled as he felt intense pain spread through his back. He turned and glared at the blonde who was grinning up a storm. Sasuke charge again yelling out a battle cry. Naruto crouch and unleashed a strong uppercut.

"It's over," Gai said.

Everyone looked at him and then looked at Naruto. The blonde jumped up after Sasuke and gave him a few more punches. Then Naruto broght his hands together and brought them down on Sasuke's head. The Uchiha was sent down into the ground. Naruto lifted up his leg, still in midair and dropped down on Sasuke. The boy screamed in pain as Naruto's heel crashed into his stomach and sent him deeper into the ground. At that moment the last Uchiha blacked out.

Naruto walked off the field smirking at his victory.

"Naruto!" came the angry yell of both Sakura and Ino.

Naruto saw the two charging. Naruto just stood there. The two swung and Naruto promptly caught both fist and bent the arms behind the respective girls back and had them kissing the dirt.

"Listen you two," Naruto growled, "I don't care who you think you are or who your think will marry you in the future. If you so much as try that again the only thing they'll find will be a few drops of blood. Am I clear?"

The two whimpered, "Y-Yes."

"Good," the blonde said in a much nicer tone as he let them both go.

The class then walked into the school to go back to the class room for the final portion of the test.

Those that made the bets for Naruto turned to the ones who betted against us.

"You guys owe us each a months pay," Kakashi said with a smirk visible behind his mask.

The one who lost the bet were crying anime tears because they had lost a huge amount of money.

Back in the classroom…

Naruto was looking around. He couldn't find his little friend. It was then that he noticed that his little fox wasn't there. He looked around ad heard giggling. He located the source. The source was a couple of girls cuddling the little fox. The fox was purring, if foxes do purr, at the affection. When it saw Naruto it yipped and ran over to him and rubbed up against his leg.

"Is that little cutie yours?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered picking the fox up.

"What's her name?" another girls asked.

Naruto had never really considered a name. he thought for a few minutes.

"I'm thinking Hitomi," Naruto said. The fox yipped happily at the name, "Okay, Hitomi it is."

"All right everyone take your seat," Iruka said as the group separated.

"For the final portion of the test," Iruka said, "You will be tested on the three basic jutsu."

Naruto smirked as he heard this. He had always had trouble in the past because of the clone jutsu. Since he had a clone technique this time he was completely sure that it would work.

Naruto came out of his thoughts to see Sakura walk out of the examination room with a headband on. Naruto groaned as he saw that.

Sasuke was called in next and a few minutes later he was came back out wearing a head band. Naruto groaned again. He cringed as his fan club screamed in happiness.

"Naruto," Iruka called.

Naruto walked in and stood before Iruka and Mizuki.

"All right Naruto," Iruka said, "First transform into someone."

Naruto transformed into the third hokage. He didn't want to reveal his abilities just yet so he decided to use a regular transformation.

Naruto could sense Iruka's surprise and Mizuki's slight frustration.

"Good," Iruka said, "Now switch perform a replacement."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his place was a chair. Mizuki cried out when he was suddenly lifted off the ground by Naruto. He cried out again when he was unceremoniously dropped on his butt. Iruka was doing his best not to laugh and was failing at the moment.

"Very good," Iruka said writing down the results while Mizuki got his chair and sat down glaring at the blonde, "Now perform the clone jutsu."

"Uh Iruka sensei," Naruto asked, "does it matter what kind of clone it is?"

"No," Iruka answered with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto formed a cross hand sign and four Naruto's appeared in puff of smoke. Iruka dropped his pencil and Mizuki felt his jaw drop. All the Naruto's grinned at the looks on their faces.

"Congratulations Naruto," Iruka said smiling broadly, "You pass!"

He handed Naruto his head band and Naruto put it on his head. He walked out and Kiba walked up and smiled.

"All right man you passed!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto a high five.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I guess third time really is the charm."

"Seems that way," Kiba said smirking.

"Well," Naruto said, "since I don't have anyone to wait for I'm going to bed."

"Hey man," Chouji yelled after him seeing Naruto leave, "Don't forget that we have to come here again for team assignment in two days!"

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to his friends.

As he headed for the door he walked past Sakura and Ino. Both girls flinched as he walked past expecting him to hurt them or something.

"Ladies," was all Naruto said as he walked past them.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then where Naruto had gone.

"What a strange/weird boy," they both said.

Naruto walked home ignoring the stares as he walked home. When he arrived at home he saw there was a package at his door. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he never really received anything as a gift from…well anyone. Most of the stuff he got before were traps made by angry ninjas.

Naruto stepped over it and, after making sure, that no one was looking, he used the force to lift it bring it in. he laid it down on the table and scanned it with the force. He didn't sense anything strange. To be on the safe side he used the force to unwrap it. As he did he gasped in shock. In the box were the two light sabers he had ordered from the old man in the weapons store.

They were different from regular light sabers though. It was still in the cylinder shape, but it had a grip on it with a part going over the finger to keep someone from hitting the fingers. The top of the cylinder had small red button and below that was a black switch. Naruto took one into his grip. He pushed on the switch and nothing happened. He pressed the red button and a crimson blade energy blade came out with a _snap-hiss_. The energy blade also seemed to resemble the blade of an actual sword. Naruto then noticed a note at in the bottom of the package. Naruto picked it up and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Yes I know who you are. Since I had to fix these up I decided to make some improvements. The thing for your fingers to fit through should help with your grip. If they get in the way though they can be taken off. In case you don't know the red button is what activates the blade, and the black switch changes the colors of the crystals. I found an old scroll that I think my grandfather had and it had the info on what colors were needed. You have no idea how hard it was to find some of the colors needed for this. On a side note since these weapons seem to be like the Raijin I decided to model the blade after that. I hope that you are able to use these to your liking. So live you with this quote from my favorite TV show: "Live long and prosper." Oh and before I forget there is a small thing in the box that will allow you to connect these to the back of your belt. that jacket's just long enough to hide them._

_Signed Dan aka the old guy from the weapons shop._

Naruto smiled as he read this. He was shocked that the old man knew who he was, but was glad that he finally had someone who wouldn't over charge him for stuff. It made him happy. Naruto found the device. It was basically a belt buckle with two rings on it. Naruto attached it to the back of his belt and attached his light sabers to them.

'_Okay,' _Naruto thought, _'I think I'll try these babies out on Mizuki-teme tonight.'_

**Cut! Just kidding I'm not that evil.**

Naruto waited until night fell. He sensed a disturbance in the force and leapt out his window. Naruto activated the thermal vision from his [prototype] bloodline and scanned until he found a lone figure with a large scroll on his back heading for the forest. Naruto smirked. He ran toward the traitor with a smirk on his face. Looks like he would get to test out a few more of his powers.

With the traitor…

Mizuki mentally laughed as he lost his pursuers.

'_Finally,' _Mizuki thought with an insane smile, _'With the power of the forbidden scroll and Orochimaru-sama's power I will be unstoppable!'_

'_Of course you'll still have to get away,' _a voice in his head said.

Before Mizuki had a chance to comprehend that someone else's voice had just been in his head he was struck in the back. He screamed in pain as he was knocked into a tree. He looked up to see Naruto standing in a tree above him.

"You!" Mizuki yelled in anger, "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard," Naruto said, "I can smell insanity from a mile away."

Mizuki smiled suddenly and looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "do you want to know why you're hated? Why everyone ignores you?"

"I'll bite," Naruto said knowing where this was going, "Why?"

"Thirteen years ago," Mizuki explained, "the nine-tailed fox attacked our village as you know. You also know that the demon was killed. This was a lie. The yondaime couldn't kill it so he sealed it inside a newborn baby. He sealed it in you. You are the nine-tailed fox that attacked out village!"

Naruto was silent. Iruka arrived unable to stop Mizuki from telling Naruto. The two looked at Naruto in silence. Suddenly Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny boy?" Mizuki asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said, "Just the fact that you think that I'm the fox. You must be as stupid as you look. I already know about the fox. I figured it out just earlier. I'm not that fox I know that much."

Mizuki was in shock. He was expecting Naruto to go into shock or start denying it or start crying. In that state he could easily kill him. Iruka was also shocked but glad that Naruto didn't think he was a monster.

"I also know," Naruto continued, "that I'm supposed to kill traitors to my village."

"You can't kill me!" Mizuki yelled taking a fuma shuriken off his back. He threw it at Naruto. Naruto simply side stepped to avoid it. The blonde grinned at the silver-haired man making him growl. At that moment the hokage showed up with a group of loyal ANBU.

"Hey old man," Naruto yelled, "You're just in time for the show."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it Naruto," the old man yelled.

"Hokage-sama are you nuts?" Iruka asked, "Mizuki will kill him."

"Actually," the old man said, "I'd be more worried about that traitor. Naruto! Feel free to use your special skills."

The ANBU and Iruka looked at the hokage questioningly then looked down at the two combatants with looks of curiosity.

Mizuki growled and took a second fuma shuriken off his back. He threw it at Naruto who didn't even move. Naruto held out a hand. Then to everyone's surprise the shuriken stopped in midair. Everyone gaped in shock. The Hokage looked on interested.

Naruto sent the shuriken flying back with a force push. The extra boost made it fly fast and Mizuki jumped to the side to avoid the thing.

"Is that all you got boy?" Mizuki taunted.

"You wish!" Naruto yelled back as he jumped up after Mizuki.

The blonde got in close and held out his hand. The next thing everybody knew Naruto shot out a few bolts of lightning from his hand. Mizuki screamed in pain as the electricity surged through his body. He hit the ground twitching slightly because of the electricity flooding his system.

Everyone felt their jaw drop. A few of the ANBU were currently pinching themselves to see if they were awake and that this wasn't some really weird dream.

Naruto crossed his arms. Mizuki rose up from the ground and glared at the blonde rage and insanity burning in both of his eyes.

"You brat!" Mizuki yelled, "No mere fresh-out-of-the-academy genin is going to get the best of me!"

Mizuki then transformed. He grew larger until he was about twice his normal size. He grew orange fur with black stripes. The tiger man growled and charged at Naruto. Naruto was quick to react and jumped over the man. He shifted his arm to their claw form and swung at Mizuki's back. Mizuke jumped up to avoid them. Mizuki came back down and landed a hard punch to Naruto's head. The blonde hit a tree hard. A little bit of pain ran through Naruto's arm as he got up. He twisted his arm till it cracked and he glared at the monster that was once Mizuki.

"Okay cat boy," Naruto snarled, "you're asking for it."

Naruto shifted his arms back to normal and took out the two light sabers from behind his jacket.

"Ha!" Mizuki laughed, "What are those toys supposed to do?"

_Snap-hiss._

Mizuki's eyes went wide as he beheld two Raijin in Naruto's hands. The other spectator's felt their eyes widen as well. The only one who had a weapon like that was the Nidaime. How did Naruto manage to get two of them?

"Before you ask," Naruto said reading everyone's mind which had the same thought, "These are what the Raijin was based off of. Or at least I think it was. Anyway back to the matter at hand!"

Naruto ran at Mizuki with his light sabers drawn. Mizuki swung his claws and Naruto swung his light saber. The two stood on the other side of each other. There was a tense silence for a few moments. The next thing everyone knew a few slash marks appeared on Naruto's chest. Mizuki smirked to himself then his eyes widened. He screamed out in pain as his arm suddenly fell off. The pain and shock made him turn back to his normal self. He clutched the stump that was once his shoulder.

Naruto stood up as red and black tendrils ran across his chest and healed his wound and his clothes. He turned to the Hokage.

"Hey old man," Naruto said, "isn't there a law against mentioning the Kyuubi?"

"Yes," the old man said smirking, "I believe the punishment for breaking that law is death, and I believe he broke that law when this fight began."

"Permission to execute?" Naruto asked.

"Granted," the hokage said.

Naruto grinned as he walked over to Mizukis' body. The man was in too much pain to do anything. Naruto placed a hand on his head. Naruto then used the force to pry some information out of him. He drew all the information he could on this Orochimaru character. After that Naruto started to consume him. However just as he was about to his force sense sensed something off. It sensed something dark in the man. The force told Naruto that if he consumed him the darkness may try to take over his body. Naruto then got a wicked idea.

Naruto placed his hand on Mizuki's chest. Suddenly red and black tendrils spread over Mizuki's body. The man screamed in pain as the tendrils ate away at him. Naruto wasn't consuming him, but he was having the tendrils break Mizuki down. Mizuki screamed in pain. At least until the tendrils ate his lungs after a minute there was nothing left, but a few drops of blood. The tendrils returned to Naruto's arm.

Naruto then walked over and picked up the forbidden scroll. He handed it to the Hokage who smiled gratefully.

"Congratulations," the old man said, "Naruto you have just completed your first mission. You will receive pay for an A-ranked mission. Now go home I have some explaining to do to my ANBU and to your teacher here."

The blonde nodded and then jumped up into the trees and went home.

**And Now the real cut. Man that was a long one. I know that Mizuki wasn't supposed to last that long or do that tiger thing but I wanted Naruto to use his light sabers. Oh and by the way the crystal thing that was mentioned earlier here is a list of the colors and their effects just so you know what to expect.**

**1. Crimson-basic-no extra effect.**

**2. Orange-chaos-causes environmental damage.**

**3. Blue-meditation-replenishes force energy which is necessary for Naruto to pull of force moves.**

**4. Purple-protection-increases defense.**

**5. Magenta (or at least that what I think the color is)-fury-allows Naruto to access force fury mode.**

**6. Green-healing-gain extra chakra from defeated enemies.**

**7. Pink-corrosion-corrodes enemies on contact or thick metals.**

**8. Light green-life drain-drains chakra from opponent on contact.**

**9. Gray-focus-consume less force energy**

**10. Very light green-regenerate-helps heal. Only used if Naruto takes extensive damage and [prototype] healing powers aren't able to heal fast enough.**

**11. White-wisdom-gains force points which will allow Naruto's force powers to enhance after a certain amount of victories.**

**12. Dark orange-incineration-sets light saber wounds on fire.**

**13. Yellow-shock-may shock enemy.**

**14. Black-disintegration-may disintegrate enemy on contact.**

**I got these out of the game so those of you who actually own the game check it out. Those of you who don't have the game look it up on you . In the next chapter expect the council to make and appearance. Also if you're a fan of Sasuke you will not like this one. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 3: council, teams and a test

It had been about a week since Naruto fought and killed Mizuki I the forest. In that time Naruto had grown stronger in the use of his powers. Naruto was going over some moves for his new light saber and found he could transfer his force lightning power through the blades and not only extend them, but give them the ability to electrocute his enemies. He was looking forward to doing that. Hitomi had changed as well. Naruto found out that she could mutate at will into a larger creature. She had also grown. She was now the size of a wolf and had the temper to match. The creature stuck to it's fox form normally and for good reason. Naruto had seen it's mutated form and long story short it was not pretty.

At the moment Naruto was eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast when and ANBU appeared suddenly. Hitomi, who was sleeping on the floor nearby yipped out in surprise and fell over.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the ANBU said, "the council requests your presence."

"Request?" Naruto asked, "You sure it wasn't demand, command, or gat that damn demon in here now?"

The ANBU shrugged and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto finished his breakfast and ran out to the tower to find out what exactly it was that the council wanted from him.

A few minutes later Naruto walked in through the door to the council chambers. Hitomi had stayed outside since the sight of a wolf-sized fox would probably freak a few people out since a lot of civilians weren't really that fond of the animal after the Kyuubi attack. As the fox sat down some of the children who were walking by noticed the dog like creature and walked up to it.

Meanwhile on the inside walked into the council room. Before he entered he heard the sounds of arguments and yelling. As soon as the blonde entered the arguments stopped and a thick silence filled the air. The blonde looked out at the council. Half of which looked at him with hate. The rest just looked impassive.

"Is there a reason you interrupted my breakfast for this?" Naruto said crossing his arm.

"Watch your tongue boy," Homura growled, "You will treat those of us on the council with respect."

"You'll have my respect when you'll earn it," Naruto growled at the old advisor.

The Shinobi side of the council smirked at the fact that the council advisors were finally being put int her place. It was funny that they were being put in their place by a little kid.

"So why is it you called me here for?" Naruto asked in a more respectful tone to the old fire shadow.

"The council here wishes to talk to you about the encounter with Mizuki the night the forbidden scroll was stolen." the old fire shadow explained. He had a feeling that someone had been watching.

"What would you like to know?" Naruto asked though he had a feeling he already knew what they wanted.

"We," Hiashi explained, "Wish to know what exactly it was that you were doing at that time of night?"

"Well," Naruto explained, "Wheni was taking my exam I noticed something strange with Mizuki. He seemed like he was up to something., but I couldn't figure out what. I didn't pay it any mind until later last night when I heard that the forbidden scroll had been stolen. I looked around and saw Mizuki running with a team of ANBU and a few jonin on his tail, so I figured I'd try to do something."

"According to the report you used weapons that were similar to the Raijin," said a man wrapped in bandages on the civilian council.

Naruto looked at the man had a different feeling off him. Unlike the rest of the civilian council he didn't give of f a bad vibe. In truth it was because he didn't. Danzo was a smart man. He could tell a monster from a human unlike the rest of the civilian council. A few years ago Danzo tried to get Naruto into his root ANBU training program. The roots were the SWAT teams of the ANBU. Unfortunately Sarutobi mistook his intentions. The root were usually trained to abandon all emotions. Unfortunately Itachi Uchiha, who was a one of the ninja who took the training, went rogue and massacred his clan. After that Danzo reevaluated his idea on his training tactics. Besides he knew that an emotionless jinchuuriki was as bad as an unstable one or worse.

"I do have such weapons in my possession," Naruto said.

"May we see them?" Sarutobi asked. He already knew about them, but he was trying to play dumb for the moment.

Naruto reached under his jacked and pulled out his light swords. Naruto decided to rename them that because the blades were more sword like then the old versions.

"How did you come across these weapons?" asked a rather curious civilian councilmember.

"I found them the ruins of an old base," Naruto lied, "I found a weaposn shop and the owner fixed them up. It took him a while, but he managed to get them in working order."

"Are there anymore of these weapons?" Danzo asked. He knew that with weapons like this the village would be strong.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "From what I can tell the base I found these in the base was destroyed in an attack from what I can tell most of the weapons and devices in the place were completely destroyed. After I left the base collapsed and everyone was gone. From what I can tell these are the only kind of weapons like this in the world save for the Raijin."

The civilian council deflated at the thought of such weapons being lost forever. The Shinobi side looked happy about it however. if the civilian council got a hold of it they would probably give it tot Sasuke and they knew that that would be a very bad idea. They were also glad because an enemy village wouldn't get their hands on weapons like that because then they would be in some rather deep crud.

"Then," a civilian council member spoke, "we order you to give those weapons to us so that we may make them ourselves."

"That can't be done," Naruto said, "The man who examined the weapons found that the alloy used to make these are completely alien to us as well as the tech to make them. From what I can tell these were made in the old world before the age of ninja."

The council was shocked as they heard this. They never found any weapons from before that came from the old world.

"then you will give them to Uchiha-sama," said another council man who got a dark look from the Naruto.

"These," Naruto growled, "belong to me and me alone. If you try to take I'll show you just how destructive these weapons can be."

The killing intent Naruto was leaking was enough to make the civilian council start to sweat. The Shinobi council was smirking at the fact that his kid was putting them in their place.

Naruto then looked at the clock in the corner of the room and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for team placements."

Naruto then walked out the door and headed outside. He found Hitomi being petted by a bunch of kids. Naruto shook his head as he looked at his combat partner.

The whistled and said, "Hey Hitomi, we got to go!"

The large fox nodded it's head and rose up despite the upset cries of the children. The two then made their way to the academy. The two ran along side each other and made it. The two walked into the classroom and sat down. Well Naruto sat down Htiomi laid down in the aisle.

"All right students," Iruka said as he walked in the room, "I would like to congratulate those of you who made it this far and will be joining teams today. Now let's begin. Team 1 will be…"

Naruto didn't really pay attention until Iruka reached team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto groaned while Sakura cheered for being on a team with her beloved Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted and went back to his usual brooding.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

Hinato nodded a little meekly, Kiba cheered and Akamaru barked happily. Shino just pulled a Shino and stayed silent.

"Team 9 is in rotation from last year. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi."

Ino cried out in dismay over not being on a team with Sasuke and being stuck with a fat guy and the lazy boy. Shikamaru just mumbled "Troublesome" and Chouji just ate away at his bag of chips.

"You will wait here until your teachers arrive," Iruka said, "since this is the last time I see you I'll give you this little tidbit of info before you leave. Do anything to humiliate this village and even hell won't be able to save you from me!"

With those unnerving words the scarred chuunin walked out the door.

After a few minutes a few jonin walked into the room Naruto recognized them as the ones that they saw when he and Sasuke fought.

"Team 8 with me," said a black haired woman with red eyes. The teams respective members rose up and left with her.

Team 10 with me," said a guy with a beard and smoking a cigarette.

The other jonin called out their teams number and they all left. The only ones left were the members of team 7.

They group waited and waited and waited until nearly two hours had passed. Sakura graoned out loud in frustration.

"What is taking this guy so long?" she asked out loud.

"I don't know, but his excuse had better be good," Naruto growled out, "Otherwise I'm going to have to hurt the jerk."

"For once dobe," Sasuke said, "you and I are at an agreement."

Naruto got an idea. He looked at Hitomi and using the force sent a mental message to the young fox. The fox got up and stood near the door. After a few seconds the sounds of foot steps reached the young genins' ears. After a few seconds a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask, and with his headband that covered one eye entered the room.

"Hey is this team-YEOW!"

He was cut off by Hitomi sinking her teeth into the man's leg and clamping down hard on his leg. the man screamed like a little girl and was hobbling around on one leg trying to get the large red fox off. Naruto smirked and chuckled a bit at the man's misfortune. Sakura was just plain laughing out loud and sasuke was actually chuckling a bit. Naruto snapped his fingers and Hitomi let go of Kakashi's leg. He then glared at the three in front of him.

"My first impression of you three is…that I hate you all," Kakashi said as the three stopped laughing, "meet me on the roof."

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves and the three genin got up and walked up to the roof so they could meet their sensei. The three students got to the roof and sat down on a conveniently placed bench in front of their sensei.

"Okay," Kakashi said, "Let's get started with introductions. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," Kakashi said, "my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…none of your business, my dislikes…also none of your business, my dreams…not telling you that either."

'_All he told us was his name,' _all three kids thought at the same time.

"Okay," Kakashi said pointing at Sakura, "Your turn pinky."

Sakura huffed at the nickname, but said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..(Looks at Sasuke and giggles) My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. My dream for the future.(she looks at Sasuke and squeals).

'_Oh great a fan girl,' _Kakashi thought, _'Please let the other two be normal."_

"Your turn king of brood," the silver-haired jonin said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said in his usual tone, "I dislike pretty much everything, My likes are everything I don't dislike and learning new jutsu. My dream…no…my ambition is to kill a certain man."

'_He's so cool,' _Sakura thought.

"_Oh brother,' _Naruto thought.

'_Oh great,' _Kakashi mentally groaned, _'an avenger. Please let the last one be normal.'_

"Your turn Mr. Dark and Blonde," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said in a calm tone, "My likes are my friends, Hitomi-chan(said fox barks at being acknowledged), Ramen, and a certain weapons expert. My dislikes are fan girls, emos, idiots, and certain people. My dreams are to master my skills, become the strongest I can and make a name for myself, and if I can become Hokage."

'_YES!' _Kakashi mentally yelled, _"I have a normal one on my team. If these two get out of line Naruto here might be able to keep them in line."_

"Okay," Kakashi said, "We're done here for now. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow so we can take the genin test."

"But sensei," Sakura said, "We already took the test!"

"Sakura," Naruto said, "the test we took was just to weed out the weaker of the genin. If my guess is right then this is to test us as genin in the field."

"Correct," Kakashi said, "Meet me at the training ground around 8. Oh and I would recommend skipping breakfast unless you want to barf it all back up."

With that Kakashi vanished again in a swirl of leaves. The group got up and individually went home. Well Naruto and Sasuke tried to go home. Sakura tried to get a date with Sasuke and was promptly rejected as usual. Naruto shook his head and jumped off the roof.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and ran over to the side and looked over to see Naruto walking away like nothing was wrong and he hadn't even jumped. The two looked at each other shocked and then back at Naruto. Sasuke, realizing he was alone with Sakura, quickly snuck away. Around this time Sakura realized that they were alone and looked to see the boy was gone. Growling in anger at her missed opportunity she stormed home.

Meanwhile Naruto was running through the forest. He did this since the original owner of the [prototype] bloodline had a thing for running and being free. He didn't like being cooped up. Hitomi stopped next to the blonde as he stopped to take a quick breather. The boy leaned against a tree as he caught his breath.

'_I need some new skills,' _Naruto thought, _'the abilities I have are strong, but I need a way to further them. If I remember right my ancestor got that claw power from absorbing a…what was It?…oh a hunter. I wonder…'_

Naruto was cut off from his thoughts when he felt something crawl on his shoulder. He turned to see a chameleon crawling across his shoulder. Naruto smirked as he caught the thing in his hand. Naruto then focused his biomass and consumed the small creature. Naruto then searched it's DNA for the gene that allowed it to change color and blend in. the blonde smirked as he saw his skin and clothes turn invisible. Hitomi looked a little freaked out as she couldn't see her master, but could still smell him.

Naruto turned visible and grinned to himself.

'_All right!' _Naruto thought, _'Okay so I can consume animals to get some adaptation that they have. Now what to call this one…cloak skin? No that's dumb. Chameleon skin? Yeah…that's got a nice ring to it.'_

Naruto then headed home to rest up for his test with Kakashi tomorrow. As Naruto ate the wondered if the man would actually show up on time. He figured and wouldn't. It was at that time that re remembered that he said not to eat breakfast. Naruto knew that not eating a meal, could become a major handicap in the field. Naruto realized it was a trick. Naruto felt himself smirk as he saw through his sensei's deception. After that he spent the rest of the day relaxing and then went to bed with Htiomi sleeping on the floor of his room.

The next day at 8a.m. …

Sasuke and Sakura both showed up at training ground 7 waiting for their sensei and Naruto.

"That idiot isn't here," Sakura said stating the obvious, "He probably forgot or didn't even know where to go."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said or grunted or whatever it is you do when you make that noise.

Later at 9:58 a.m. …

Naruto arrived at that time and Sakura decided to voice her displeasure.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

Naruto just looked at her silently and then moved closer to her face and then…

BELCH!

Sakura stepped back holding her nose as the smell of cheese and garlic hit her in the face. She back up trying to get the smell out of her nose and failing at the moment.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow it talks," Naruto said making Sasuke glare at him, "I was getting something to eat. There's actually this restaurant that serves this weird food called Italian. I must admit whoever came up with that stuff knew what they were doing it was delicious."

"You ate?" Sakura asked as she got the smell of garlic out of her nose, "Kakashi told us not to eat."

"He recommended that we not eat," Naruto said, "He didn't order us to not eat. Besides I'm not late Kakashi sensei isn't here, so I'm on time. You two were really early."

At that moment the silver haired jonin appeared.

"Hey," was all he said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled much angrier than she was at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized, "I got lost on the road of life."

"Makes sense," Naruto said crossing his arms, "The road of life has many twists and turns."

The three present looked at Naruto with a weird look. Kakashi was in shock because someone had just countered his usual excuse. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto in shock since he sounded really smart when he said that.

"Well," Kakashi said, "since everyone is here we can begin the test."

Kakashi took out two bells from out of nowhere and attached them to the back of his belt.

"The test is simple," Kakashi said taking out a timer from out of nowhere, "You have to get these bells from me before noon. That gives you less than two hours to get them. Should be enough time. Each one of you who gets a bell passes. Each person who doesn't will be sent back to the academy"

The three and the fox in front of them nodded. Sakura then noticed something.

"But sensei," she said, "There are two bells."

"Correct," Kakashi said, "That means one of you will not be continuing on."

'_I know who that will be,' _Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time.

Naruto thought, _'Sneaky. This is to test our teamwork. I should have guessed he had a trick up his sleeve for this. Looks like those two haven't figured out. For the number 1 Kunoichi and the rookie of the year they are idiots.'_

"You ready?" Kakashi asked getting nods from everyone even Hitomi.

"Go!"

The three genin and the fox vanished as they hid in the underbrush.

With Naruto and Hitomi…

"_What do we do master?" _Hitomi mentally asked.

Since Naruto was the one who mutated her the fox was able to speak telepathically with Naruto. It freaked Naruto out the first time she did that, but he had gotten used to it after a while.

'_We wait,' _Naruto answered, _'Let's see how these guys do.' _

With Sakura…

The pinkette was tearing through the underbrush trying to find Sasuke. Of course Kakashi was able was able to find her almost instantly. He grinned sadistically behind his mask.

Sakura stopped as she heard some twigs snapped behind her. She spun around and gasped in shock and terror. In front of her stood a bloodied and broken Sasuke.

"Sakura," he groaned, "run."

With those words Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Sakura then threw back her head and screamed out in terror. After that she promptly fainted. After she was out cold the Sasuke in front of her vanished and Kakashi stood in his place.

"_That was the top Kunoichi?' _he thought, _'This is really pathetic.'_

With Naruto…

'_Ooh pinky went down hard,' _Naruto thought as he heard Sakura's scream of terror.

With Sasuke…

The dark boy heard Sakura scream and knew that she was out of the picture. Sasuke decided to face the problem head on and fight Kakashi. He knew with his skill he would be able to beat him. Poor delusional fool.

Sasuke jumped out of the woods and faced Kakashi. The silver-haired man looked at the last Uchiha.

"Shouldn't you be hiding?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

Sasuke just growled at him. Kakashi looked at the last Uchiha and reached into his pocket. Sasuke tensed as he thought he was reaching for a weapon. Kakashi then took out…a little orange book.

"Why are you reading that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I want to know how it ends." Kakashi said as if it were a common fact.

Sasuke growled and charged again swinging his fist. Kakashi lazily dodged it. This, of course, only served to make the boy even angrier. Sasuke tried again and again to try and hit him, but Kakashi just kept on dodging.

Meanwhile…

Sakura felt something wet and rough repeatedly touching her face. She woke up to reveal Hitomi licking her face. Sakura got up, jumped back, and cried out in shock.

"Enjoy your nap?" Naruto asked her as he walked up next to Hitomi.

"Beat it loser," Sakura spat.

"Easy there pinky," Naruto said crossing his arms, "I think there is something up with this test?"

"What are you talking about?" she pink haired girl asked.

"Think about it," Naruto said trying to make the girl not so dumb, "How are three fresh-out-of-the-academy genin supposed to take on a full fledged jonin."

"Sasuke can," Sakura said getting a far away look in her eyes, "He can do anything"

The next thing Sakura knew she was nursing a massive lump on her head due to Naruto bashing her over the head.

"Outside of your fantasy world," Naruto said glaring at her with his black and red eyes burning.

"We would have to…work…together," Sakura realized.

"Finally she gets it," Naruto said, "Now I got a plan, but we have to bide our time for a little bit."

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was not having any luck. No matter what he did he couldn't get a beat on this guy. After a few more minutes of swinging a few punches Sasuke got tired of this. Sasuke jumped back from Kakashi and went through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The boy inhaled and shot out a massive fireball from his mouth shocking Kakashi.

'_A genin can't do fire jutsu,' _Kakashi thought, _'It takes way to much chakra.!'_

The flames enveloped Kakashi and Sasuke smirked at his victory. It fell, however, when the flames fell and revealed a burned log. Sasuke looked around to try and find Kakashi until he felt something grip his leg. He looked down to see an arm coming out of the dirt.

"**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!"**

Sasuke was then pulled underground and buried up to his neck in the dirt. Kakashi rose out of the ground a few feet away. Still reading his book he shook his head.

'_If that was the rookie of the year I'm disappointed,' _he thought.

The silver-haired jonin then heard a shrill whistle. Kakashi looked to See Naruto coming out of the woods with Hitomi at his side.

"Ready to give up those bells?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Kakashi said.

The next thing he knew he was dodging Hitomi who was going at his throat. While he was distracted Naruto jumped in front of the man and swung a kunai. It didn't hit Kakashi, but it did hit his book.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled as his book was cut in half. He fell to his knees in despair and threw up his arms crying in despair in a very overdramatic manner. Then he went from overdramatic to incredibly angry.

"You!" he growled pointing at Naruto, "You killed my precious!"

Naruto blinked at his sensei's sudden change in attitude. Naruto then felt excited as this guy was finally going to start taking things seriously.

Naruto got into a stance and Kakashi ran at him. The silver-haired jonin threw a right hook that Naruto promptly caught. The blonde then threw a punch of his own.. Kakashi jumped to the side to avoid the punch. The punch did hit an unfortunate tree. Kakashi was stunned out of his anger when he heard a loud crack. He turned to the tree that Naruto had hit to see it crack and then fall over. Kakashi felt his jaw drop.

From his spot in the ground Sasuke seethed. He had never seen that kind of strength before. He was an Uchiha and elite. How come he didn't' have that kind of power and that loser did.

Sakura, from her hiding spot, looked on in shock. She was currently rethinking the idea of hitting Naruto if he could do that to someone.

Kakashi came out of his shock just in time to see Naruto rushing at him. Kakashi jumped out of the way to avoid those deadly weapons that Naruto called his fists. After a few seconds Hitomi jumped back in the fray and tried to chomp down on Kakashi's leg again. As Kakashi jumped to avoid he fox's jaws Naruto jumped over her and sent out a force push sending Kakashi flying back.

Kakashi rose up and groaned in pain as he felt the pressure from the force push used on him.

'_What the hell was that?' _Kakashi thought as he rose up from the ground. Or at least he would have if he hadn't been pinned by a large red fox.

"Got you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said crossing his arms. At that moment he timer went off.

"Out of time," Kakashi said as the large fox got off him, "and you didn't get the bells."

Naruto pointed behind him and it revealed Sakura holding both the bells.

"How did she manage to get those from me?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple," Naruto said, "while you were still airborne from that technique I used Sakura came out of her hiding spot and grabbed them. Though I must say if all it takes to distract you that much is destroying a book then this villages expectations of a jonin must have fallen greatly."

Kakashi sweat dropped. He had just been taken to school by a genin who just got out of the academy. While thsie was going on Sasuke had been dug out of the ground and was now joining to the group.

"Now Sakura," Naruto said, "What are you going to do with those bells?"

"What do you think?" Sakura said, "I'm giving one to Sasuke and I'm giving the other one to Naruto. He did help me understand the reason behind the test."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, "What was the real meaning?"

"Teamwork," Sakura said, "she still felt a little sore from where Naruto bashed her over the head.

"Well then," Kakashi said, "I'm happy to say that this is one of the better teams to have passed my test. We begin mission tomorrow."

The team nodded and then started to go home when Kakashi called out, "Oh Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked having a bad feeling.

"**Leaf Style Forbidden Technique: 1,000 years of death!"**

"YEOW!"

"That was for my book!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto as he was sent flying upward by a kunai poke to his butt.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at their teammates predicament. As Kakashi started to leave a large furry object wrapped around him keeping him in place. He followed it to see it was Hitomi's tail. The silver-haired jonin struggled to try and get out of the vice that was the fox's tail. He suddenly felt a lot of killing intent aimed at him. He turned to find and source and saw a very angry Naruto rushing at him.

Less than a few seconds later Naruto was upon hi with one arm in it's hammer-fist form.

"That…hurt," was all Naruto growled as Hitomi released the man from her tail and Naruto unleashed a powerful uppercut that sent Kakashi flying.

Naruto reverted his arm back to normal. He felt stares being aimed at him and saw Sakura and Sasuke both looking at him in shock.

"What…was that?" Sakura asked as she had just seen Naruto morph his arm and use it to send Kakashi flying.

"I'll tell you some other time," Naruto said, "Come on Hitomi for helping me there's a sirloin at home with your name on it."

The fox barked happily and the two ran off leaving a shocked Sakura and Sasuke.

Meanwhile…

"Aah," Anko said, "this is just what I needed."

She along with her friends Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana were relaxing at the hot springs after a long day. It turns out so were a lot of other women since it was time for a little relaxation for once in the day. It was calm peaceful and nothing could ruin it.

At that moment a whistling sound filled the air. Everyone looked up to see a figure flying through the air. The UFO then crashed into the middle of the hot spring. The thing rose up to reveal a battered and very disoriented Kakashi. The man just recovered from his unexpected flight when he felt a lot of killing intent. He looked around to see he was surround by very angry towel-clad women.

"Uh," Kakashi tried to say, "I can explain."

"Get him!' a random woman yelled.

The air then filled with girly screams as Kakashi was beaten with in his life.

Later…

The jonin who were assigned to teach teams were in the hokage's office. All of them except Kakashi. The Hokage was about to start the meeting when Kakashi, who was bandaged and using a crutch to walk, came into the room.

"What happened to you?" Asuma asked.

"Don't ask," Kakashi thought.

"All right then," Sarutobi said, "Then lets start the meeting. Which teams passed?"

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4(cough) failed."

"Team 5 failed. They freaking stunk!"

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7...passed."

Everyone looked at Kakashi in shock as they heard he passed his team."

"Team 8 passed."

Team 10 passed."

"Good," Sarutobi said, "Looks like we have the Konoha 12 again."

"Kakashi," Kurenai asked, "How did your team pass.? You haven't passed a team in a long time."

"I had some interesting experiences with this team," Kakashi said.

"I bet it was the Uchiha," said one jonin, "That demon brat probably got in the way."

The man got a chidori through the crotch for that comment.

"Actually," Kakashi said, "the test started off like normal. The teammates hid and I had to find them. I took Sakura out with a simple genjutsu. How she passed I do not know. Sasuke then tried to fight me head on. He managed to touch a bell, but didn't get one. He surprised me when he used a fire jutsu, but I trapped him with my **Head hunter jutsu.** After that Naruto showed up."

"Let me guess," said one jonin," The boy failed miserably?"

"Actually," Kakashi said, "He managed to…You know Hokage-sama here probably saw the whole thing. Why don't you just show them what happened."

The Hokage took out his crystal ball and it grew to the size of a large screen TV. The image of the fight with Kakashi and Naruto played. Everyone was surprised at the precision and strength the so-called dead last showed. The jonin sweat dropped when they saw Kakashi use that jutsu on Naruto for destroying his book. That changed to shock when they saw Naruto uppercut Kakashi into the air.

"That," Kakahsi said looking at Kurenai, "is what lead to our little meeting earlier."

Kurenai blushed and Anko looked at him with a smirk. She was just happy she had a reason to beat on him.

"Well then," the Hokage said, "meeting adjourned."

Everyone left except for Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, "may I ask what exactly those abilities Naruto has are? There was nothing like that in his file."

"I never put them in his file," the old fire shadow said, "because I didn't want anyone to know about them."

The Hokage then went on to explain what the abilities were. Kakahsi felt his heart stop. If Naruto hadn't been holding back he would be a stain on the ground. After the explanations Kakashi left the office and went home to rest up. If Naruto was really as strong as the old man said, then he was going to be in for a rough time.

**Please read below.**

**Cut! Okay the teams have passed and Kakashi knows about Naruto's powers. In the end this is going to e a very interesting time. In the meantime I'm thinking of Naruto teaching Kakashi the force powers and of Sakura gaining the powers from [prototype]. Now Kakashi won't be able to use light sabers, but he will have a substitute for the weapon. Sakura will be at a lesser extent. She'll be able to mutate and control animals she infects with the virus. Also should I give Naruto a second fox? One with the force powers so he has a partner with both of his abilities? Let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 4: New Mission and new powers.

"Is everyone in place? Over." Kakashi asked as took his place in a tree.

"Pink Harpy in position. Naruto I hate you. Over," Sakura growled into her headset.

"King of brood in position. I hate you as well Naruto," Sasuke said. You could actually hear the glare in his voice.

"Oh I'm frightened," Naruto said sarcastically, "Plague is in position.

"Target confirmed," Sakura spoke through her headset.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, "Move to capture…NOW!"

The three genin jumped out at the target.

REOW!

Naruto picked up a black cat with a pink ribbon on it's right ear.

"Yep," Naruto said, "It's Tora all right."

The cat writhed and tried to get out of the blondes grip, but it stopped when Hitomi growled at it. The cat then whimpered slightly.

"Good," Kakashi said, "Target captured. Mission complete."

"WHY DO WE KEEP DOING THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled making all of his teammates and his sensei wince at the volume of his anger.

A few minutes later…

"Oh Tora!" The fire daimyo's wife cried out as she saw her cat.

The cat immediately panicked and ran inside Naruto's shirt. On Naruto's back you could see a large lump trembling in fear of the large woman.

"Tora?" the woman asked clearly confused. She cat had never done that before.

"Uh ma'am," Naruto said, "I think you scared your cat a bit."

"But I couldn't have," the woman said confused, "Tora's never reacted to me like that."

"Maybe," Naruto said, "she never reacted like that to you because she never knew it was going to happen. What do you do exactly when you hold her?"

"I smother her with my affections like the daughter I never had," the daimyo's wife explained.

A look of realization ran over Naruto's face for a few seconds.

"That explains it," Naruto said, "Cat's aren't people my lady. Cats prefer to be pampered not smothered. If you hold her and not hug her to death then she won't run away as much or not at all."

The entire time Naruto spoke it was in a clear and calm tone. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by the fact that Naruto was speaking in a different manner then his loud self. They were also surprised that he actually had the guts to correct the fire daimyo's wife. This woman could and will have you executed if you so much as look at her wrong.

"Hmm," the fire daimyo's wife said, "I must say this is the first time that someone has actually had the gall to correct me on something. You must be either very brave or very foolish."

"I think I'm a little of both," Naruto said smiling.

Tora climbed out of Naruto's shirt popping up out on top of Naruto's head. The fire daimyo's wife slowly approached. The cat tried to dive down back to safety, but Naruto caught her and held her out. The cat closed it's eyes in fear of the oncoming pain. To Tora's surprise she was picked up gently and then cradles and scratched behind the ears. Loving the sensation Tora purred and snuggled into the woman's arms.

"Thank you young man," the fire daimyo's wife said smiling, "You just solved a continuing problem for me and got rid of an annoying mission from what I hear. From now one my husband and I will send you real missions."

Naruto nodded at her and bowed politely. The woman walked away to pay for the mission. As she did the cat looked over her shoulder and nodded thankfully at Naruto.

"That was all it took?" Kakashi asked out loud when the woman was out of hearing distance, "That was all it took to get rid of the most annoying D-ranked mission in the history of this village?"

"Apparently," Naruto said, "I wonder why no one ever thought to try and explain that to her?"

"Probably because they thought either she would execute them or that they enjoyed seeing the cat get squeezed to death," Sakura said leaning back against the wall.

"Now then," Sarutobi said, "Let's see what other missions there are. Let's see…there are a few more D-ranked missions available."

"Old man," Naruto said making the old man look up from his papers, "I feel like I should say that those aren't missions those are chores."

"Naruto these missions may be ridiculous, but they hold a strong part in the economy of the village," the old fire shadow said.

Naruto reached out and took some of the papers from the desk and read a few, "Mowing a lawn, pulling weeds, getting a package from across the street, taking out garbage, cleaning gutters, and…finding a lost pair of underwear."

The old man was silent before saying, "You're right these are chores."

"How and why do we keep getting these anyway?" Naruto said, "They are a complete waste of a ninja's time and strength. A civilian member can do this junk."

"Hmm," the Hokage hummed in thought, "Naruto come with me. The rest of you stay here."

The two got up and left. The rest of team 7 stayed in place looking at each other in confusion trying to figure out what was going on. Hitomi just sat in the corner and fell asleep.

With Naruto and the old man…

"Where we going Oji-san?" Naruto asked.

"To the documents department," Sarutobi replied, "They're in charge of what documents go through to me. In all honesty I never really come down her much. These people aren't the highest in the departments."

"But," Naruto said, "if one of them wanted to they could slip a paper bomb in a stack of your paperwork couldn't they?"

The old man stopped in mid stride as he heard that. That was something else he had never considered.

"You seem to know who and how someone could commit treason Naruto," the old fire shadow said as he continued to walk.

"My ancestors were betrayed by quite a few people," Naruto said, "I know who to suspect as a traitor and how they could do it."

As they finished the conversation the two arrived at the department. The old man opened the door and was instantly upset with what he saw. Apparently the document department wasn't what it was the last time he came down here. The room was filled with fancy furniture, a large flat screen TV, a popcorn machine and a mini bar. The documents were on a table in the back. The workers were on the side chugging down soda and laughing up a storm.

"What's going on here?" the old man asked making everyone gasp.

A few of the workers did a spit take with their soda and spat it all over the place. They all turned and looked at the old man nervously. One of them walked up t him and gulped nervously.

"Hokage-sama," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on something," the old man said, "Would you mind telling me why some of the missions we get are ridiculous and area complete waste of my ninja's time? Oh and while we're at it…how did you get all this stuff? I don't think that one paycheck from this place could be enough to pay for all this."

"I can't tell you that sir," the man said smiling. The other workers also got a little braver when they heard the man's tone.

"And why is that?" the old man said with an obviously upset voice. Naruto crossed his arms as well.

"We," the worker said motioning to his co-eds, "are under the protection of the council. You can't hurt us."

The old man's eyes narrowed. The next thing everyone knew the man he was talking to was knocked across the room, through the wall, and slammed headfirst into the side of a dumpster.

"You forget your place," the old man growled, "Naruto if you could be so kind…dispose of this trash."

"Gladly," the blonde replied taking out his light swords.

Naruto ran forward and sliced through the workers like they were nothing. After a few minutes there was only one left. Naruto put up his swords and pinned the man against a the desk. As he did the desk cracked and a few papers fell out. The old man saw this and walked over to the fallen papers. As he read them his eyes flashed in anger. As he read the others the anger became more apparent.

"What is it old man?" Naruto asked.

"These," the old man said through clenched teeth, "are motions for you to be adopted by the clan heads. If I had gotten one of these you would have been adopted. Why are these here and not on my desk years ago?"

"Because," the man who Naruto was holding at the desk said, "if the demon was adopted then he would corrupt the clan and turn them against us. We only did it for the protection of the village sir."

Naruto growled and brought a hand up. He then slammed it into the man's ribcage breaking through into his lungs. Naruto hen consumed the man. Naruto then hunched over and clutched the sides of his head in pain as memories surged through his brain. He found on in particular.

**Memory play:**

"**What is it you need us to do?" the man asked the council advisors and a couple of councilman.**

"**We need you to keep these adoption motions away from the Hokage," Koharu explained, "If the demon is adopted by one of the clans he will corrupt them and turn them against us. Understood?"**

"**We do," the man said, "but what's in it for us."**

**One of the council members reached behind his back and took out a large sack of money. Everyone's eyes turned to ryo signs.**

"**We will do as you ask," the man said taking the money.**

**Memory end.**

Naruto rose up and told the Hokage what he saw. The old man growled.

"I should have known they would try a trick like this," Sarutobi growled, "Can you describe the council members that were with them?"

Naruto told him what the council members looked like.

The two them walked out of the office and the old man stopped to see one of the women who didn't hate Naruto. From what he read in an evaluation it was time for an overdue promotion.

"Excuse me Aeyeka?" the old man said making the woman jump."

"Y-Yes sir?" Aeyeka asked.

"You've been promoted," the old man said making the woman's eyes go wide, "You're in charge of document's now. I want you to find all motions to execute and/or banish Naruto and then burn them."

"What happened to the people working in there now?" the woman asked curiously.

"Apparently someone thought it would be a good idea to go behind my back," the old man answered, "Oh and I would wait a little bit before going in there. I need to have a clean-up crew go through there."

The woman paled and nodded in understanding. The two them went back to the old man's office.

"Sorry about that," the old man said, "Me and Naruto had some personal business to take care off. Now I believe that you and your team have qualified for a C-rank mission. I believe I have one here."

The old man rummaged through his papers and found a C-rank mission. He then took all the D-ranked missions and promptly threw them away.

"Now then," the old man said pressing a button on his intercom, "Mihoshi send the client."

"Yes sir," said a voice that was completely different from the one that belonged to the woman that Naruto had thrown through the door a few weeks prior.

After a few seconds an old man with a jug came in and scoffed at the group in front of him. Hitomi sat up when she smelled the sake and was looking at her master.

"I ask for protection and what do I get?" the man asked in a gruff voice, "A Scarecrow that looks to lazy to lift a finger, a kid who looks like someone with a cart ran over his dog, a girl who looks so frail a stick could kill her if it hit her in the right place, and…to be quite honest the last one doesn't seem to bad."

Kakashi was holding back Sakura and Sasuke from killing the client and Naruto just chuckled at the fact that this guy just insulted the two. Naruto noticed the jug in the mans hand. The next thing the client knew the bottle in his hand was gone. The man then saw Naruto holding it.

The blonde then said in a serious tone, "Sir, if you want us to protect you I suggest you say sober. If you're drunk you are impaired meaning that you would become a hindrance on the mission that you paid for."

Naruto then chugged down what was left in the bottle. He then threw the bottle over his shoulder into a trashcan and let out a belch. Naruto's powers in the force and the biomass in his body helped keep him from getting drunk. Although if he drank vast amounts of the stuff then he would become drunk.

"I think I'm gonna like this kid," the client said, "Anyway my name is Tazuna. I need you and your team to escort me back to my home in wave where I'm constructing a bridge."

"All right," Kakashi said, "Mission accepted. We'll meet you in about three hours at the main gate. Everyone understand?"

The team nodded. With that they left. While they did though Naruto had his eye on Kakashi. Through out the past few missions and in their first encounter he felt something was off about Kakashi. He was wondering what it was. He then decided that now would be a good time to go and see if he could figure it out.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Can I talk with you for a little bit?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, "What's up?"

"I trust that the old man told you about what happened with me and how I got my bloodlines right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said putting away his book, "Why do you ask?"

"Kakashi," Naruto said, "I've sensed something off about you for a while now. I believe that like me you may have a super powered ancestor like I do."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, "So you think that I have abilities similar to yours?"

"No," Naruto said making Kakashi frown behind his mask, "What I sense is different from my powers. I was wondering if I could unlock them for you. I have a feeling that we will need them when the time comes."

"All right," Kakashi said, "Let's do it, but lets take it to the training grounds the last thing I want to do is destroy a public place."

A few minutes later at training ground 7...

"You ready sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi just nodded. Naruto then cracked his knuckles and walked up to Kakashi. Naruto shifted the biomass in his hands and small tentacles entered Kakashi's head and then his brain. Naruto then used the force to enter his mind and scan Kakashi's ancestry. What he found shocked him. He grinned mentally. Then he shifted his biomass let go of Kakashi.

Kakashi then yelled out in pain. He felt like his body was on fire. Inside of him new chakra coils were being formed. Naruto had left some biomass in him and they were rapidly forming secondary chakra coils for Kakashi. Naruto had set them to self terminate to where they would be useless. Naruto wouldn't have done it so quickly normally, but he was in a hurry at the moment. After a few minutes Kakashi rose up and his one visible eye became glazed over as visions played before his eyes.

He saw a man standing in front of a bunch of men with guns. The man raised his hand and fired lightning bolts from his hand. He then focused electricity in his hand and threw a small ball that connected with one enemy who tried to get away, but it was stuck and then promptly exploded. One of the men snuck up behind him and fired a missile. The man spun around and fire a wave of energy that deflected the missile and sent it flying back at it's owner. Then a large vehicle rolled up. A second one came up from behind him. Both vehicles had a large machines on the back. They both unleashed a rapid barrage on the man. The man formed a shield in front of him blocking one haze from the front, but was hit from behind. After a second the firing stopped. The shield dropped and the man took aim. He narrowed his eyes and nailed the man at the machine in the head with a blast. The second one started firing again. The man jumped out of the way, and ran in front of the vehicle. The man then held up his hand slightly higher and a large ball of electricity shot off toward the front of the vehicle. He shot two more and a couple of lightning bolts. Finally after the onslaught was over the truck exploded. When the vehicle exploded the man behind the gunner got off and ran at the man. The man was quick to respond. With his hands coated in electricity he began a beat down on the man until he was out cold. The man then stood over him and using his electricity bound the man to the ground. The man looked and saw a woman on the ground in pain. He walked over and using his powers healed her. After that the vision ended.

Kakashi came back to earth and groaned a little as he felt his head spin.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"I had the same thing," Naruto said, "It showed me the abilities of my ancestors. From what I can tell you have his abilities. I saw what he could do. Why don't you try?"

Kakashi got up a little shakily. He was still a little disoriented and was still a tad bit sore from the chakra coils growing. He faced a training post. He held out his hand and focused on what seemed to be the basic power of his ancestor. Suddenly lightning shot out of Kakashi's hand and destroyed the training post.

Kakashi looked at his hand in wonder and said, "Whoa."

"From what I can tell," Naruto said, "Your ancestor had the ability to manipulate electricity. He needed to fee constantly off electric object. Since there aren't many like that I had my biomass form secondary chakra coils in your body that will hold and replenish that power, but it can run out like regular chakra if you use too much."

"Got it," Kakashi said, "but what do we do now?"

"I believe it's time we practice with your new powers," Naruto said, "Since we have four-and-a-half hours till the meeting."

Kakashi was about to correct the boy when he remembered that he was usually two hours late for everything. He grinned under his mask. Looks like him being late was a good thing for once. Naruto got into a stance and Kakashi did the same. Electricity formed in Kakashi's hands and biomass started to form on Naruto's arms. The two then charged at each other. Hitomi just laid down and took a nap despite the noise of combat that filled the air.

Four hours later…

Naruto stood panting. His arms were currently in their hammer-fist form. He had a few burn marks that were healing and his jacket was ripped up as well as his shirt. Kakashi was exhausted as ell. He had a few claw marks on him and his head band was up. He didn't have his Sharingan eye thought. When Naruto sent his biomass into Kakashi he had the biomass isolate and destroy the Sharingan. Kakashi was in too much pain to notice. In a sense Kakashi was relieved that it was gone. It was dangerous for someone to have the Sharingan when they weren't an Uchiha. Hitomi had woken up and sat up in her shady spot.

"I think(pant)that's enough(pant)for today," Naruto panted.

"Yeah," Kakashi said also tired, "I(pant)think you're right."

"Now," Kakashi said, "What are we going to do about our clothes we can't go to our mission dressed like this."

Naruto shifted his arms back to normal and put a hand to his chin in thought. Then he remembered something.

"Come on," Naruto said, "I think I know someone who can help."

Later…

Naruto and Kakashi walked into the shop where Naruto had gotten his light swords. Hitomi sat outside. As he walked in he was greeted to a surprising sight.

"Ten-Ten?" Naruto asked.

"Hi Naruto," she said smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get some new threads," Naruto explained, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my family's store," Ten-Ten explained.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I didn't know that you had a girlfriend."

"She's/I'm not his/my girlfriend!" the two cried out at the same time. The two then looked at each other and blushed.

"Not helping the argument," Kakashi chuckled, "Now do you have any clothes that can replace these?"

Ten-Ten who stopped blushing nodded and headed into the back. She came out a few seconds later and handed a thing of them to Naruto.

"My dad told me to give this to you," Ten-Ten said, "Why he did I don't know, but he said it was something that would make you look good. As for you…you're going to have to look around a bit."

Kakashi nodded and went with her to go back to look for some new clothes.

As Naruto went to go change Kakashi whispered, "You might want to ask her out while you can. Girls like that are hard to find."

Naruto blushed again and elbowed Kakashi in the side before stepping into the dressing room.

Ten minutes later…

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were waiting for their sensei and their fellow teammate.

"OH WHERE ARE THEY?" Sakura yelled being impatient

"Jeez Sakura calm down," came Naruto's voice.

Sakura turned around and was about to yell when she noticed the attire he and their sensei were wearing. Naruto was wearing what looked like a black long sleeve shirt with metallic gauntlets on his forearms. The shoulders were also metal and some of the chest was too. His pants were also black and had a belt with the light swords on the sides instead of behind him. On his feet he wore black boots. It was hard to tell what else was on his body due to a red cloak with a hood that covered Naruto's body.

Kakashi wore a black shirt with a gray jacket that had the image of white lightning bolts going around on it. He wore white fingerless gloves and had a belt that had the Konoha symbol on it. He wore a pair of jeans that were a little loose and black sandals. Naruto was happy with the outfit Kakashi had picked out. It seemed to fight his new bloodline nicely. Kakashi had decided to call his new bloodline the White Storm bloodline. It wasn't the most creative, but it did describe his powers pretty nicely.

"What happened to you two?" Sakura asked.

"We decided to grab some new threads," Naruto explained, "You like?"

"It does make you look different," Sakura answered.

Sasuke didn't' pay any mined because he just thought that the idiot was just trying to look cool.

"Now then," Kakashi said, "Let's get started."

The team then walked out of the gates and into the forest that surrounded the village. Naruto was a little excited. Then again the other genin on his team were too. This was the first time that they had left the village. As they walked a little down the road Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto whispered so only Kakashi could hear, "Why is there a puddle in the middle of the road it hasn't rained in days."

"Genjutsu," Kakashi whispered back, "and a poor one at that. Be ready."

Naruto continued like there was nothing going on. As soon as the group passed the puddle two men jumped out from the water. They both seemed to be twins since they both wore the same outfit and a mask. The two had gauntlets on one arm and had a chain that linked them.

The two wrapped their chain around Kakashi. Before they could pull however Kakashi grabbed the chain and sent a huge volt of electricity through the two of them. They both screamed out in pain. Both brothers fell to their knees.

Kakashi took the chain off him and threw it to the ground. He then turned to Tazuna and said, "I believe you owe us an explanation. Why are these two after you?"

"They're probably just a couple of thieves," Tazuna lamely tried to cover.

"No," Kakashi said, "They are the demon brothers two missing nin from Kiri. Why are they after you?"

Tazuna hung his head in defeat and said, "I lied okay. My home in wave is being plundered by a man named Gato. He's bleeding it dry and the bridge I'm building will save it. Unfortunately Gato is not to fond of the idea. He hired these two to try and kill me. Please don't' abandon me. If you do then my village, my home, will surely be destroyed!"

Kakashi was quiet. He then turned to his students and said, "What do you three think?"

"I think we should continue," Naruto said, "I don't like tyrants. This guy needs to be brought down hard."

"I agree," Sakura said, "I want to bring him down and fast."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "besides this will be a chance to test my strength."

"All right," Kakashi said, "as of now this is an A-ranked mission. Naruto see if you can get some info from you little friends here."

Naruto nodded. He walked over and consumed the two much to the shock and slight disgust of Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto clutched his head as memories flashed through his head. After a few seconds he got up and looked at his team.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"There are two others in this group," Naruto said, "One big guy with a huge sword and I couldn't identify the other one."

Kakashi nodded. The group continued. After a little bit Sakura couldn't hold her curiosity anymore. She just had to ask.

"What was that earlier.?" Sakura asked referring to how Naruto consumed the demon brothers, "And how did Kakashi-sensei do that thing with his hands?"

"I was wondering when you would ask," Kakashi said, "Those were our bloodlines. Naruto's is the [prototype] bloodline. He's able to consume his enemies among other things. He also has a second one that you will see at a later time. I call mine the White Storm. It basically gives me unsurpassable control over electricity. I haven't gotten a handle on all the abilities yet, but I do know that I have some very impressive moves in my arsenal that can't be copied the same with Naruto."

As Sasuke heard that he felt himself seethe. Naruto had two bloodline and Kakashi had one that seemed to surpass his families Sharingan. He was wondering if he could find a way to get them to spill on how they managed to get those powers.

Suddenly Hitomi turned to the side and ran off into the bushes. Naruto ran in after her. As he did he smiled at the sight he saw. He saw Hitomi pinning and licking to death a slightly smaller then her arctic fox.

"Aw look," Naruto said, "puppy love."

Sakura cooed at the adorable sight. The white fox suddenly got up from underneath Hitomi and ran off. Hitomi whined a little. Naruto grinned at the thought of Hitomi having a crush on white fox.

Wait…white fox. It was the middle of summer. That mean that the fox that Hitomi and everyone saw was used as a substitution.

Naruto then felt something nearby and yelled, "EVERYBODY DUCK!"

A large sword came out of nowhere and sailed right toward the ninja and the client. To everyone's shock Kakashi didn't move a muscle. He held out his hands and sent out a shockwave that deflected the sword and sent it flying into the ground.

Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna stared and thought at the same time, _'What in the hell was that?'_

"That was unexpected," said a voice.

A figure appeared next to the sword. He was tall and muscular. He had messy black hair and wore a mask that covered his mouth. His wasn't wearing a shirt and wore pants that looked like they were made from cow hide. His eyes were cold and piercing.

"I take it you're the other one who would take over the mission after the demon brothers," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I am," the man said picking up the sword which turned out to be taller than him, "My name is Zabuza Momochi or The Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said staring at the man, "I don't have a nickname."

"Hmm," Zabuza hummed in thought, "Uzumaki…where have I heard that name? Oh now I remember."

"Buddy I haven't even been out of my village before," Naruto said, "How can you know who I am?"

"Now you really," Zabuza said, "I mean the Uzumaki name. From what I can remember the Uzumaki were incredible swordsman. They established a village in water county. The whirlpool village. Allegedly one of their members supposedly trained Hanzo the Salamander."

Naruto was shocked at the moment. He knew his father's family was famous in Konoha, but he never would have guessed that the other side of his family was famous in another country.

"Now," Zabuza spoke shaking Naruto from his thoughts, "Hand over the bridge builder and you can get out of here alive."

"Sorry dude," Naruto said taking a serious face and clenching his fists, "If you want to get the old drunk here…you're going to have to go through me first."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "Let me handle him."

"No," Naruto said, "You don't' have enough practice with your new abilities yet. I'll handle this guy. Besides I want to test my skills against a real opponent. Sasuke just doesn't cut it."

"Hey!" the Uchiha called out angrily as he had just been insulted.

"Oh shut up," Naruto yelled back.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Zabuza laughed, "I'm starting to like this kid. All right boy-o if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get!"

Kakashi wasn't exactly all for Naruto fighting Zabuza, but he stayed quiet. He knew from his ancestors memories that water could very well kill him if he stayed in too deep too long or if he was completely submerged in it and there was a good chance that could happen with Zabuza being from the mist village. Besides he wanted to see the looks on his student's faces when they saw just how powerful Naruto really was.

Zabuza charged forward swinging his sword. Naruto jumped up to avoid the horizontal slash. He landed behind Zabuza and spun around unleashing a strong punch that would have broken him in half if he hadn't have jumped to the left.

'_This kids fast!' _Zabuza realized as Naruto appeared in front of him again and swung another punch that obliterated a tree, _'Strong too. And here I thought that Konoha was starting to go soft.'_

Zabuza jumped away, landing softly he said, "Looks like Konoha is the military power people say it is. I was hoping to find someone who could push me to my limits."

"If this is your limit," Naruto said, "then I am very disappointed."

"All right kid," Zabuza said, "If it's my all you want it's my all you got. **Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

The battle field was then covered in thick mist that made it very hard for anyone to see.

"Spine, heart, liver, lungs, larynx, jugular…these are only a few ways to die. Question is….which one to aim for first?" came Zabuza's haunting voice in the mist. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna were currently sweating at the killing intent that was emanating from all around them and the voice that seemed to come from all over.

Naruto grinned. Accessing his bloodline he accessed his Thermal Vision power. He looked around and saw a figure that was similar to Zabuza's he quickly shifted his arm to it's blade form and blocked the large sword that was aimed to cut off his head.

'_He can see through the mist!' _Zabuza mentally yelled in shock and a little bit of horror.

While Zabuza was still shocked he shifted his other arm to his claw form and drove it up through Zabuza's stomach. Time froze…and then the swordsman burst into water.

'_A water clone,' _Naruto thought.

With his thermal vision still activated he looked through the mist and found…at least four Zabuzas!

Naruto shifted his sword arm to it's claw form and charged at the four swordsmen. The first one came at him swinging his sword in a downward arc. Naruto dodged to the side and swung his claws decapitating the water clone. the second one came up and Naruto swung at him. The clone jumped in the air and came down on Naruto. The blonde smirked and slammed his claw on the ground and called out, **"Biomass Style: Ground spike!"**

As the name said a huge spike of biomass shot out of the ground. The clone, who was unready for this, was impaled on the spike before he burst into water. The spike then receded back underground as the biomass returned to Naruto's body. The third and final water clone charged at Naruto seeing as he was till on the ground. The third and final water clone charged at Naruto seeing his chance to take the blonde down since he was till on the ground. The clone went through hand signs and Naruto spun around. He shot out a few tendrils from his hands and they hit the clone dead center. Tendrils then covered the clone and then consumed him. Naruto didn't get much from the clone, but he did learn the jutsu it was about to use.

Naruto faced the real Zabuza who was now coming at him and went through the hand signs. When he finished he called out, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Zabuza's eyes went wide as the water around Naruto formed a large dragon. It was similar to his own technique, but this one seemed much strong. The dragon roared and flew at Zabuza who was too shocked to move. As he was washed away by the current he thought, _'How in nine hells is this kid a genin?'_

Zabuza's thoughts were interrupted when he made incredibly painful contact with the trunk of a tree. He cried out as he felt something crack. He groaned in pain, but despite it he actually managed to get up.

"Wow," Naruto said looking at the swordsman, "I didn't think you'd get up from that."

"How?" Zabuza asked, "How are you a genin? With the strength you should be a jonin at least."

"I want to earn my rank," Naruto said, "plus let's face it before I'm a jonin I want to make a name for myself."

"Well then," Zabuza said picking up his sword which had washed up next to him, "Let's see what else you got!"

Naruto reached under his cloak and was about to take out his light swords when a few throwing needles flew out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza's neck. The sword man promptly fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto raised an eyebrow before a figure appeared in a tree. It was a hunter-nin wearing a blue battle kimono.

"Thank you for weakening him for me," said a female voice behind the mask.

"No problem," Naruto said looking at the hunter-nin with an impassive look that masked suspicion. The force was going off on this one.

"Now if you don't mind," the hunter-nin said picking up Zabuza's prone body, "I'm going to do my job."

"Then start right now," Naruto said, "Hunter-nin are supposed to destroy missing nin on sight."

He could sense the uneasiness form the hunter-nin.

"We will meet again," the hunter-nin said as she vanished in a swirl of water.

The mist lifted and Naruto turned to see everyone other than Kakashi doing the impression of open mouthed fish.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How-" Sakura started.

"-did you do all that?" Sasuke finished.

"That was my bloodline," Naruto said, "I thought Kakashi told you about that earlier with the demon brother, or were you just not listening at the time."

"How did you get that power?" Sasuke asked.

"Those powers," Naruto growled, "are mine and mine alone. If you try to take them. I'll gut you like a trout."

The anger in Naruto's red eyes caused Sasuke to back off. Sakura would have defended her crush, but decided against it since she knew Naruto could kill her if he wanted too.

"All right then everybody," Kakashi said, "Let's get going."

The group then walked off on their way. As they left Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head. The young Uchiha was scheming to get the blonde hand over the secrets he had shown and the ones he had yet to. Oh poor and deluded Sasuke

Meanwhile in a old base underneath the ground…

A large chamber filled with large glass tubes and a large computer sat. large amounts of dust had gathered on the thing over the years. Suddenly there was a loud humming and the lights came on. The computer flashed and the system suddenly sprang to life.

"**System online." **came a dark and mechanical voice, **"Solar panels positioned. System recharge initiated. Operating 50%. Time until recharge complete: 48 hours. Initiating scan…."**

The voice went quiet then a deafening warning siren went off. An image of the elemental countries appeared. The picture zoomed in on fire country and then zoomed in closer. It showed seven dots. Two going off in one direction. Five more going off in another.

"**Red Alert! Red Alert! Black Light Virus detected. Searching protocols….protocol found. Once power restored begin Bio and Mech. Soldier production."**

After that the lights went dead and the screen was **Countdown to full power. 47 hours, 59 minutes, 19 seconds.**

**Cut. There we go. Zabuza got the beating of a life time, Haku is identified as a possible danger, and Naruto has revealed his powers. Also while Sakura isn't as hard headed as she is in my other stories she still has her crush. Of that I will break her. Look I know some people are going to hate me when I say this, but…Haku will die in this one as will Zabuza, but don't worry I have plans for those two and it involves that little white fox. I'm not making him a partner like Hitomi, but it will be Hitomi's mate. Hey even animals deserve a little love don't they? Anyway what is that computer and lab? What are these Bio and Mech. Soldiers? What do I plan on doing with Sasuke? Well you're just going to have to keep reading and find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 5: Training, ravens and a blood bath.

"Inari! Tsunami! I'm home and I brought some people with me!" Tazuna yelled as they entered his home.

"Father?" said a smooth female voice.

A lovely woman with long black shoulder length hair walked out. Soon joined by her was a young boy wearing a fisherman's hat.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all waved at the two.

"Tsunami these are the ninja I hired to watch me while I came back here," Tazuna said as he saw his daughter, "They know I lied about the mission, but they decided to help us get rid of Gato."

"No one can get rid of Gato," Inari said getting frowns from a lot of people, "You're all going to die anyway. You shouldn't even bother."

Before anyone could say anything the boy went upstairs. The group was quiet as everyone thought, _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Tsunami," Tazuna said after a short silence, "I want to introduce the super ninja who saved me from an assassin. The one with silver hair is Kakashi and that is Naruto. Those two aren't worth mentioning since they didn't really do anything but stand around and look scared."

Sakura and Sasuke both glared at the old man. Those looks were promptly ignored.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said putting a little emphasis on his name.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"Glad to meet you," Tsunami said smiling at the group, "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Kakashi," Naruto said, "I need to have a word with you in private."

Kakashi nodded and the two went off in solace to talk.

"What is it Naruto?" the lightning powered ninja asked.

"I don't think Zabuza is dead," Naruto said making Kakashi's eye widen.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Naruto explained, "the hunter-nin used throwing needles. Those are mostly used to stun or puncture deep. They can only kill if they pierce around a vital organ. If they don't they just stick their and cause a little bit of pain. Plus a hunter-nin is supposed to start destruction of the body as soon as they kill their target. Why did the she leave before doing it?"

"Good point," the electric ninja said, "I'll tell the others."

"How well do you think they'll take it?" the blonde asked.

One declaration later…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE?"

Everyone covered their ears as Sakura scream of disbelief and fear tore through the house. A few pieces of china and glass cracked from the noise and in the background you could hear a baby crying and a few dogs barking.

"That hunter-nin was in league with him," Naruto explained as his hearing returned, "If it was a real one she would have started it's destruction as soon as the eyebrow less freak was incapacitated."

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked in a slightly calmer voice.

"Well," Naruto said, "we train. I think we're going to need it in case we encounter him and that hunter-nin. Though I don't think we should kill them. With the skills they have they could make some good additions to our forces back in Konoha."

"Right then," Kakahsi said, "Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we train."

The three genin all nodded. Sasuke was looking at Naruto. He was wondering if he could get some of the power that Naruto had. After dinner everyone went to bed. As he did Sasuke walked up to him and looked at the boy.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want to know how you got those powers," the duck haired boy said.

"Those are my abilities alone," Naruto said, "I wont teach you them nor will I tell you how to get them, and neither will Kakashi."

Sasuke growled slightly and went to his room. Naruto went to his room. Hitomi walked over and laid down in the corner asleep. As he sat down heard something.

"Come Child. Come and know power."

'_What the heck is that?' _Naruto thought_, 'Hey fox did you hear that just now?'_

"**Yeah," **the fox answered, **"I think something is calling out to you. I don't know what, but I think it may prove useful in the future. Check it out tomorrow. By the way what are you doing?"**

'_When Iruka was lecturing on seals I managed to pay attention,' _Naruto said, _'I've been combining different seals from some notes I took. I've been wondering if some of these techniques will work.'_

"**You're making up your own Jutsu?" **Kyuubi asked.

'_I think I can,' _Naruto thought, _"I think this one would work well with Kakashi. I'll ask him about it tomorrow.'_

He could feel the fox grinning. The two then went to sleep. All the while Naruto was wondering if it would be a good idea to seek out that voice.

The next morning the group of Konoha ninja and fox headed out to a clearing to train.

"To start," Kakashi said, "you will be training with a special exercise. You will learn how to climb trees."

"But sensei," Sakura said, "we already know how to climb trees."

"Yes," Kakashi said, "but you will climb them using only your feet."

"What?" Sakura asked dumbly.

Kakashi demonstrated by walking up a nearby tree using only his feet. He focused chakra into his feet and walked straight up the surface. He looked down at the genin and said, "Neat huh?"

"Sensei how do you do that?" Sakura asked.

"First," Kakashi said, "focus chakra into your feet. Then walk up the surface. Add too little chakra and you won't stick. If you add to much the surface breaks. The more chakra you have the harder it is to do since you don't have to focus that much."

The genin nodded and Sakura and Sasuke ran at the trees while Naruto just stood there.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "aren't you going to do anything?"

"I already know this exercise," the blonde answered.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said standing next to his tree which now had a dent in the bark the size of his shoe, "Prove it."

Naruto walked over to the river. He then stepped out and started walking on the water.

"Well," Kakashi said as he wasn't really surprised, "It looks like you can train on your own Naruto."

"Actually sensei," Naruto said, "I want to know if you would mind trying something for me."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Um," Naruto said, "It's kind of private."

Kakash shrugged. The two walked off when Naruto called out, "Hey Hitomi! Give these guys some encouragement if they start to slack off will you?"

Hitomi rose from her spot next to a tree. Biomass rippled her body as she started to mutate. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi watched with a mix of shock and horror as the fox started to grow until it was the size of a horse. Then it turned into a walking nightmare. It's fur shed off and it's skin turned reddish black. Large spikes of biomass sprouted from it's back. Her tail turned mostly to bone and gained a few spikes on then end forming a spiked club. It's head turned into a massive fox skull. It's teeth grew sharper and it's eyes drew back into the skull and started to glow. Then a third eye grew on it's head and shone bright red. Her legs were covered in segments of biomass armor as was her back. Large black talons grew from her feet and curve flat spikes sprouted on the backs of her legs. The newly made monster snarled at the two and roared.

The two screamed in horror and ran up the tree as fast as they could.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "remind me not to annoy you."

"You're going to do it anyway," Naruto said walking away.

A little later the two reached another clearing.

"So what is it you want me for Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Naruto explained, "I know about hand signs and what they mean, so I made a jutsu when I was little. It was just for fun, so I didn't' really put much thought into it. Since it's a lightning jutsu I was wondering if you could try it for me."

"Okay," Kakashi said, "I don't have many lightning jutsu in my arsenal. Plus I could add it to my new White Storm bloodline."

"Okay," Naruto said as he took out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

The silver-haired man looked through the jutsu and nodded impressed. The man then went through the hand signs and called out, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Hunt!"**

Kakashi shot an electric volt out of his hand and it formed three wolves made completely out of lightning. The three wolves snarled and launched themselves at a nearby tree. The wolves exploded in a blast of lightning as they made contact.

"Dang," Naruto said, "I didn't know it would pack that much of a punch."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I think you might have found a talent."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "Oh before I forget. There was something calling out to me yesterday. I want to go and find it okay?"

"Okay," Kakashi said, "I think that anything that makes you stronger will help us in the long run. Also if you come up with any new jutsu. Let me know. I want to know what to look forward to."

"All right sensei," Naruto said, "Oh and if it's my jutsu. You don't get to copy it unless I say so. Got it?"

"Got it," Kakashi said a little upset that he wouldn't be able to copy some new jutsu.

As Naruto started walking he heard the voice again. This time it seemed louder. He followed it. After a little bit he found a cave. After walking inside the voice became much louder. He walked a little further. As he did alarm bells rang in his head. He jumped forward to avoid getting crushed to death by the walls which suddenly launched forward and almost crushed him. After that Naruto started running. As he ran he jumped over a spike pit. He then had to do the limbo to avoid a bunch of pendulum blades.

"What is with all the traps in this place?" Naruto yelled as he dodged a volley of spears from the nearby wall..

Finally Naruto came to a large chamber. He noticed some crevices and put his hand in it. He felt oil on his hands. Naruto took out his light sword and touched the oil which then ignited. The flames traveled around the room. He did the same thing to another and it lit the entire room. He noticed that the place was dark and in the middle of the room was a pedestal. On it was a large black scroll. The walls were decorated with bones and skeletons and dead bodies littered the floor. Each one seemed to be reaching for the scroll.

Come child.

Naruto realized the voice was coming from the scroll. He slowly approached it and stepped over the bodies that littered the floor. When he approached the scroll he slowly reached out and placed his hand on the scroll.

Nothing happened.

Naruto then picked it up.

Nothing happened.

Naruto smiled to himself when he heard the sound of grinding stone. The looked to see the pedestal sinking into the ground.

"Oh crud!" Naruto yelled.

He had read enough adventure stories to know what that meant. He started running like heck. As he did a large boulder fell from the roof of the cave and he started running like mad.

"CURSE YOU INDIANA JONES!" Naruto yelled then he stopped yelling, "Where did that come from?"

He shook the though as he kept running. He eventually reached the end of the tunnel. Then he mad a hard left as the boulder rolled past him and into a nearby lake.

"Well," Naruto said panting, "That was the craziest moments of my life. What is this anyway?"

"**Kit," **Kyuubi said as he saw the scroll through Naruto's eyes, **"That's the Raven summoning contract. The ravens are the pets of the Shinigami. From what I remember a very select few were able to use them in combat. Anyone unworthy were either poisoned by the Shinigami's chakra or eaten alive by the ravens."**

"_That explains all the dead bodies in there,' _Naruto thought, _"so what do I do now?'_

"**You sign it," **Kyuubi said, **"The contract called out to you. That means that they want to work with you."**

Naruto bit his thumb and suppressed his biomass from healing it. He wrote his name in blood by Kyuubi's instructions. Then he left his prints in blood on the bottom of the scroll."

Naruto then went through hand signs and called out, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

There was a large crow with the Kanji for shadow on his back appeared. It was pretty big and looked nasty.

"**Who dares summon Kumori **(shadow) **son of Oujo! **(death)," the large bird growled.

"That would be me," Naruto said gaining Kumori's attention.

"**You?" **the bird asked, **"I never though I would see a living human."**

"Are you the boss?" Naruto asked.

"**No," **Kumori answered, **"My grandfather Shigai **(corpse) **is. If you want to earn the right to summon us then you must summon him. Add a bit more chakra this time."**

Naruto nodded as the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto focused more chakra this time and summoned again. This time when the smoke cleared it revealed a humongous Raven with a beak beg enough to pick Naruto up like he was an insect.

"**Who has summoned Shigai?" **the large bird asked.

"Uh me?" Naruto asked feeling a little nervous."

The Raven boss leaned down and looked at Naruto. Somehow it's face showed curiosity.

"**Strange," **the Raven boss said, **"you have the smell of death on you and yet you live. I can smell purity off you yet I sense darkness. Why is that boy?"**

Naruto explained that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him and his bloodlines. He also told the Raven boss about this life. The raven showed extreme anger at that point.

"**Impudent humans," **Shigai snarled, **"Only they can be so stupid. Child I have tested your soul. You are worthy to summon us. Before I go I want to make sure that is known. **

He lowered it beak and spat out a bit of chakra. It went to Naruto's arm and the tattoo of a raven appeared on his arm.

"**That mark means you are can summon us," **the raven boss explained, **"Just put a little blood on it and you will summon my race. Good day to you Naruto Uzumaki."**

The Raven then vanished in a large plume of smoke.

Naruto smirked and walked away from the site.

A little while later he walked into Tazuna's house. He was greeted to the sight of an exhausted Sakura and Sasuke, a grinning Kakashi, and a pleased and normal looking, Hitomi.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"I hate you Naruto," Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

"Oh I'm broken," Naruto said sarcastically, "Kakashi sensei I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay," Kakashi said as he got up.

"What is it?" he asked when they were alone.

"I found that voice," Naruto said, "turns out it was a summoning contract."

"Cool," Kakashi said, "for what animal."

"The ravens," Naruto answered.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. He had heard of the that summon, but he didn't think that anyone would be able to actually summon them.

"Also," Naruto said, "I think I know a way to end this and not kill that Hunter-nin and get rid of Gato at the same time."

"How?" Kakashi asked. He had been thinking it over and he knew that skill like Zabuza's and that Hunter-nin's would come in great handy.

"Well," Naruto said, "I can get one of my summons to send them a message. If they agree and send us Gato's location and we'll go down there and tear those ugly suckers apart…piece by piece."

"And if they don't accept?" Kakashi asked.

"Then," Naruto said, "we have the summons tell us their location then we go down there and kill those suckers and then them if they try to stop us."

"Good plan," Kakashi said, "Now let's get back to dinner. I'm hungry from practicing that jutsu."

Naruto nodded and the two walked back to the table and sat down.

"What were you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"No telling you," Kakashi said, "Now shut up."

Sasuke was about tot say something when a glare from both Kakashi and Naruto shut him up.

After that the group sat in silence. Sasuke got up and went to his room after finishing his plate. Around this time Inari spoke up.

"Why do you try so hard?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why do you try so hard?" he repeated, "Gato's just going to kill you just like he did all who stood in his way. You're just going to die!"

"Inari!" Tsunami cried.

"No mom!" Inari said, "They should just give up!"

"Kid," Naruto said, "we're ninja. We don't go down easy. Plus he cant' be that strong."

"Yes he is," Inari argued back.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, "then let's go through the checklist. Is he big, strong, young, or fast?"

"No," Inari said, "He's old pudgy and walks around with a cane."

"Well," Naruto continued, "I bet he has some powerful jutsu underneath his belt."

"He's a civilian," Inari explained, "He doesn't have that much uh what is that stuff?"

"Chakra," Kakashi answered.

"Thanks," Inari said.

"Now," Naruto said, "does he even know how to fight or does he hide behind thugs?"

"He used thugs," Inari said, "what's the difference? You don't know what it means to suffer!"

The air became tense. Suddenly the temperature dropped and ice formed on the table. Naruto slowly rose up and looked the boy in the eye.

"I don't know suffering?" Naruto asked.

"Kid," Naruto growled, "Have you had to eat out of a garbage can? Did you have to buy overpriced expired food? Have you lived on the street or in a crummy apartment? Have you ever been shunned and ignored and had children's parents tell them not to go near you? Have you ever been alone all of your life?"

Inari shakily shook his head as he saw the anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Of course," Naruto growled, "that was my life. All that happened to me. I don't care if you only had suffering for this long I've had it all my life. Besides I can tell you that in a few days time. Gato will just be a red smear in the dirt."

Naruto then got up and walked upstairs to go to bed and sleep off his anger.

"Was Naruto really like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "I can't tell you why, but Naruto has been alone all his life. He knows what loneliness and despair are like."

Inari sat in disbelief at what he had just heard. He was upset that he had talked like that to someone who knew what real pain was. Sakura just sat upset that she had been apart of the group that had made Naruto so alone. She had listened to her mother when she told her that she should never go near Naruto. As a good girl she listened.

Later that night…

Naruto awoke from his slumber and walked outside. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then bit his thumb, went through hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Summoning jutsu!"**

When the smoke cleared it revealed a normal sized raven.

**My name is Kuro **(dark)**," **the bird said, **"What is it you need of me?"**

"I need you to deliver a message for me," Naruto said, "I need you to find Zabuza Momochi. Tell him and his apparent ally a hunter-nin, that I have an offer for them. My offer is that I want them to join my village so they be safe from hunter-nin and other threats. They can send you back with a reply. Understood?"

The bird nodded and flew into the air. Naruto using the force gave Kuro a mental image of the man and his ally. The bird also managed to get the scent of the man's chakra. The bird then shot off to find ally.

Meanwhile at Gato's base…

A young woman with long black hair stood next to Zabuza and was nursing his wounds. Her name was Haku and she was the hunter nin that saved Zabuza. She was still shocked that mere genin was able to do this to the man. She felt herself flush as she remembered the boy. She had to admit he was kind of cute. She also knew that he was dangerous. Then again it was dangerous here too. She remembered what happened when they got back.

_Flashback…_

'_I can't believe you weren't able to kill an old scarecrow and three brats!' _

_The yell came from a pudgy old man in a tuxedo with a cane. He was glaring at Zabuza who was laying in bed due to his injuries. _

"_Quiet Gato," Zabuza growled, "I'll get them and that little run next time."_

"_You better or else I'll call in those hunter-nin your so afraid off," Gato growled._

"_Please do not do anything to upset Zabuza-sama," said Haku taking off her mask, "If you keep doing this he wont be able to kill you enemies like you hired him to do."_

_Gato leered at her as he walked up to her_

"_You know," he said putting his hand on her arm, "You're pretty easy on the eyes."_

_A split second later there was a loud crack and Gato was nursing a shattered arm. _

"_Do not touch me you pig," Haku spat, "Do so again and client or not I will kill you."_

_Gato's samurai guards grabbed him and pulled him away. Gato yelled, "I'll get you for this you little slut! You hear me? I'll get you!"_

_Haku just turned back to Zabuza and continued to heal him. But in the back of her mind she was worried that he would fulfill that promise._

_Flashback end…._

"Haku?" Zabuza asked, "How much longer until I'm ready for battle?"

"A few more days Zabuza-sama," Haku answered. It was then that they heard something tapping noise and then a voice.

"…**Suddenly there came a tapping, as if some gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. 'Tis a visitor' I muttered tapping at my chamber door-merely this and nothing more."**

"Who's there?" Zabuza asked trying to sit up.

The voice spoke again.

"…**Surely' said I, 'Surely that is something at my window lattice. Let me see then, what thereat is and let this mystery explore. Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore. Tis the wind and nothing more!"**

They heard the tapping again. Haku noticed the noise was coming from the window. She slowly approached it and opened it. As it did a raven flew in and landed above the door.

It looked at them and said, **"…In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore. Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; but with mein lord or lady, perched above my chamber door. Perched upon a bust of Pallus just above my chamber door-perched and sat and nothing more.**

Zabuza and Haku stared at the ebony bird that sat above them. Surprised that it could talk. Zabuza then remembered a poem his mother read him as a child. She said it was from the old world.

Zabuza then said, "Thou thy crest the shone and shaven, 'Thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore. Tell me what they lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian Shore.Quote the Raven…"

"**Nevermore," **the bird finished, **"I did not know you were familiar with that poem."**

"My mother read it to me as a child," Zabuza said, "Wait how am I talking to a bird?"

"**I am a summon of my master," **the raven answered, **"My name is Kuro."**

"Your master?" Haku asked.

"**Naruto," **Kuro said.

"The brat who injured me?" Zabuza asked in shock.

"**Yes," **the bird said, **"He wishes to offer you safety in his village. He wants you to abandon this life of wandering and join him in the leaf. There you will be offered safety from your enemies and this Gato man."**

"I don't know," Haku said, "I have a bloodline that allows me to use ice. I'll be hated there."

"**Actually," **the raven said, **"Bloodlines are accepted in Konoha. That is why he wants you to go with him. He read about Kiri and how they despise bloodlines. In Konoha you won't be hated."**

"I can have a home," Haku said as this sank in.

"Kuro," Zabuza said after thinking for a few minutes, "Tell him that we accept." H reached under the mattress, despite his pain and took out what looked like a thing of blue prints.

"These are the schematics for the tower," Zabuza said, "If they really plan on doing what I think they're going to do then they are going to need it."

"**Good," **Kuro said, **"Now they should be here tomorrow night. When that time comes I suggest you be anywhere but this place for it promises to be quite the massacre. With that dear swordsman and lovely maiden I bid you good night."**

The ebony bird then flew up and out the window heading straight for Tazuna's house with the blueprints in it's beak.

"Why did you accept?" Haku asked her master.

"I'm tired of running," Zabuza said, "and I'm sick of taking flak from that old midget. Besides I don't' want this kind of life for my daughter."

Haku's eyes widened when she heard that. She then started to tear up and jumped at Zabuza. She hugged him tight, but was being careful off his wounds.

"Oh daddy," she cried.

Zabuza hugged his surrogate daughter back.

"Now come on," Zabuza said as she let go, "we need to pack up."

Haku nodded and got to work. As she did a small white fox in the corner stirred.

The next day….

Sakura and Sasuke were doing the tree walking exercise with a mutated Hitomi behind them. She wasn't attacking them, but she was making sure they didn't slack off. She was currently chewing the bone of a bull she caught while hunting. She was savoring the flavor while Kakahsi and Naruto were talking off to the side.

"Did they accept?" Kakashi asked.

"They did," Naruto said, "we attack tonight after sundown. My summon can show us the way. We should be ready though. We don't know if Gato has hired anymore missing nin to pick up the slack. In that case we both have to hone our skills for tonight. See if you can find a way to repel water in case we run into some more missing nin from Kiri. Also Kuro got these blueprints of the place. We need to study them so we know where to attack."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "don't you think that we should tell Sakura and Sasuke about this?"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked his sensei, "Sakura would give us away with that pink hair of hers and Sasuke would get himself killed trying to go up against someone who is obviously way out of his league."

The two were broken from their conversation when they heard sobbing. They turned to see Sakura running from the area where she and Sasuke had been training. Naruto knew that this was obviously something bad because he had never seen Sakura cry.

"I got her," Naruto said getting up.

He followed after the pink haired girl until she stopped and fell to her knees crying.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not," Sakura said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he lifted the girl up.

"Sasuke," she said, "I noticed he was having trouble with the tree walking exercise. I asked him if he wanted help. Then he turned on me and said that I was weak and didn't deserve to even talk to him. He said that I was only good for live bait and…that I was just some weak slut who had no business being on the battle field."

"Sakura," Naruto said, "I have to say that I'm considering feeding Sasuke to Hitomi and leaving what's left for the Ravens, but then I'd have the council on my back for hurting their precious Uchiha. However I know a way you can get back at him."

"How?" Sakura asked. Her crush on Sasuke all but dead now.

"Simple," Naruto said, "get strong and then when you get the chance tear that little sucker apart piece by piece."

Sakura nodded her eyes had dried and her resolve had hardened. She was done with Sasuke now and the fan girl in her was now but a distant memory. With that the two went back. Of course as soon as they did they had to keep Hitomi from taking a huge bite out of Sasuke's head.

Meanwhile…

The underground lab's main computer finished counting down and the systems fire up.

"**Recharge complete," **the menacing mechanical voice said, **"Scanning. Black Light Virus found. Estimating point of origin. Scanning…complete. Found in large structure. Searching location in database…found. Village: Konoha. Number of armed forces: High. Population: High. Beginning Mech. Soldier production."**

An assembly line roared to life and large metal structures came down and sparks flashed as they were welded together.

"**Complication. No bio samples available for bio soldier construction. Dispatching collection drones. Allotted time till amount of bio-samples: 1 month. Added time for Mech. Solder completion: 1 month. Total time: 2 months. Construction held until bio samples return."**

Above the lab a large metal slab opened and three small drones flew out. All three of them were small round balls with small holes and red spot that was used as a visor.

"**Commence collection of DNA."**

The three drones then shot off into the world.

Back with the people who are completely oblivious to the mechanical menace…wow that sounded like something in an old cartoon…

It had fallen dark and Naruto and Kakashi both laid in their beds. It was around 11 p.m. when Naruto started to stir. After making sure with the force that Sakura and Sasuke were asleep he rose up and put on his regular clothes. Kakashi did the same seeing that they were asleep as well.

The two made it outside and Naruto summoned Kuro.

"Do you remember where the base was?" Naruto asked the bird.

"**Yes," **the bird said, **"Follow me."**

The two followed the bird. It was a little hard to do since it was a black bird and it was night time, but the bird radiated a red chakra that outlined it making it easier to see in the dark night sky. After about an hour or so they arrived. The building was a large compound with a large tower in the middle, a few smaller buildings, surrounding it. All of this was surrounded by a large wall. Inside you could see a lot of mercenaries who were either just messing around or fighting each other.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kakashi asked.

"I say we just blow the place sky high and turn everyone in there into a bloody smear on the pavement," Naruto said.

His ancestor had a ruthless side and he was showing it right now.

Kakashi just looked at the crowd. Hes eyes narrowed and he sent out a small pulse using his powers. In the buildings he saw outlines of people. They were red while he found some who weren't. the also realized that they were tied up.

"Naruto we can't just destroy the place," Kakashi said, "There are innocent people down there. If we destroy the place we'll be endangering innocent lives."

Naruto nodded at his sensei. He was currently wracking his brain for a plan. He finally got one. Thinking quickly Naruto made three shadow clones. There were three main buildings.

"Okay you three," Naruto said, "I want each of you to stealth consume a guard. After that go down and enter one of the three main buildings around the towr. Once you're inside you need to silently take out the guards then tunnel your way out of the complex. When all three buildings are free of innocents me and Kakashi will begin our attack. Understood?"

"Sir!" the three clones said in unison and saluted.

"Now go!" Narut yelled making the three move.

Each clone activated their chameleon skin abilities and ran through the woods. Eventually each one found a guard and consumed him silently. Then deactivating the Chameleon skin blended right into the crowd.

Building 1:

Naruto 1 walked through the room. He noticed that these main buildings were actually warehouses. It made sense since they would need to have plenty of space for all the prisoners.

"Hey," Naruto 1 yelled still in disguise, "The boss wants to have a word with you."

The guard who was watching the prisoners believed him and headed out. The still disguised Naruto walked over to the group who were currently in chains. They women in the group whimpered slightly while some of the men in the group looks defiant. Naruto shifted back to his normal self making the people in the room gasp. The Naruto then took out one of his light swords and cut the chains. The emembers in the group and a few women hugged him gratefully.

"Hey!"

The Naruto spun around to see a guard brandishing a sword. Naruto held out his hand and lifted the man up. Then using the force slowly choked him to death so that it would make too much noise and get some unwanted attention. Force lightning would bring people due to it's light, and throwing him into something would make too much noise.

After the man was dead Naruto covered up his tracks by bringing him over and consuming him. Since the man was dead he learned about at secret escape hatch in the back of each building. Using the force he sent similar messages using the force to the other clones. He then motioned for the people to follow him and lead them to the passage. It was under a thing of boxes which Naruto gently lifted off the ground. Then he jumped down with the people following.

They came out on the north south and east walls. All of which weren't near the entrance of the compound. As soon as all the people were out Naruto waved and then disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

The same thing occurred with he other two buildings. Well almost. Naruto 2 used his claws, while Naruto 3 just consumed the guard in his building. It was weird that there was only one guard in the room, but then again Gato probably didn't' consider that Naruto and Kakashi would come here.

Back with the real Naruto…

Naruto looked a little confused as he got the memories from the Shadow clones. He didn't know that they could do that. He shook his head and figured that he could think about that later when they weren't' about to destroy a major base.

"So you did come," came a familiar voice.

The two turned to see Zabuza and a pretty young dark haired woman. With them was the small white fox that Hitomi had a thing for.

Hitomi barked when she saw the small white fox and tackled the small fox making it yip.

"Oh brother," Naruto groaned.

"Aw cute,. I didn't know your fox had a thing for Fluffy," the girl giggled.

Naruto then noticed her and smiled slightly.

"And you would be?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Haku," she said, "I was that hunter-nin that rescued Zabuza."

"Oh," Naruto said, "Pleasure to meet you…face to face."

Naruto picked up her hand and kissed the top of her hand making her blush slightly.

"Okay lovebirds," Zabuza said breaking up the moment, "Can you two get started? I want to get out of this hole."

"Sheesh," Naruto groaned, "kill joy."

The blonde turned to Kakashi and said, "Would you do the honors my friend?"

"I'd be delighted," Kakashi said.

He walked up to the edge of the cliff that over looked the compound. He lifted up his head band to reveal his normal eye. (Read chapter 4). His yes narrowed and a blue circle appeared in his vision. Apparently since he lost his Sharingan he had gained the ability to create a mental crosshair that he could use to make more efficient shots. It narrowed slightly and his vision zoomed in on some conveniently placed barrels that had the words "Warning: Explosive" on them. He then took aim and fired a volt of electricity from his raised hand making Zabuza and Haku gasp in shock at what they had seen.

The results in the camp was a large explosion of fire and metal shards. Screams of shock and fear echoed through the camp. Naruto grinned as he saw his sensei act like this.

"Let the blood bath begin!" Naruto yelled.

He and his sensei jumped down from the cliff and ran across the field to the compound.

"Who the hell are those guys?" one mercenary yelled as he saw the two.

"Who cares?" another one yelled, "Let's just get kill 'em!"

Some of the mercenaries who weren't total cowards charged at the oncoming ninja. Kakashi was quick to respond and shot out a ball of electricity called a megawatt hammer. The mercenaries were too stunned ot respond the blast exploded and the two were suspended in mid air. Kakashi followed it up with a shockwave sending the floating mercenaries into the walls.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone. Since his training Naruto found out that his light swords couldn't copy with his clones. As the clone was made he took the light blades from the back of his belt and threw them to the clone. The clone then activated them and switched the blade color to black. He swung the swords and every few mercenaries the energy blades disintegrated them.

The real Naruto shifted the biomass in his arms to the claw setting. Each mercenary he approached he sliced through like a hot knife through butter. A few mercenaries tried to cut him down from behind, but Naruto shot a few biomass spikes out of his back effectively turning the mercenaries into walking shish kabobs.

Meanwhile Kakashi was going all electric on mercenaries. He was firing lightning bolts left and right sending mercenaries to the ground twitching from the electric current running through their bodies. One mercenary almost got the drop on Kakashi when he came up from behind him with an ax. Kakashi sensed the man before he even came close and jumped away. He then sent threw a small ball of electricity that connected firmly with the mercenaries side. The mercenary tried to brush it off, but couldn't as he ran back. Luckily it was a static bomb so he couldn't get it off. Kakashi then sent him flying back with a shockwave and then said bomb exploded.

Naruto's clone was tearing through mercenaries with his light swords. He fried two with a blast of force lightning. He lifted another one up with the force and slammed him up against the wall. He then used a force push that crushed the man against the wall like a bug. Two more came up behind him. The clone turned sent both swords flying. The two were cut right down the middle. While he didn't have his swords a few mercs got cocky and tried to run at him. The clone curled up and then let out a huge force wave that sent all the mercs flying back. At that time the swords came back. He grinned at the only mercenaries who were standing.

"Boo," was all the clone said and the group ran screaming.

Naruto then lifted a large piece of debris that was just laying around with the force. He threw it over and crushed them like worms underneath a big black boot.

Hitomi took her monstrous form and went on a rampage. She tore through mercenaries with her claws and teeth. Her spiky bone tail cut through mercenaries like they were nothing. One mercenary got lucky and stabbed her back with a spear. Luckily the back parts of her body were made of hard plates like armor so the spear broke. Whent eh mercenary saw his folly he ran for it. The monstrous fox turned on it's heal and shot out a blast of bile from it's mouth. The mercenary was turned to a puddle of sizzling goop on contact. The fox roared and continued it's masacre.

After a few minutes the ground was littered with the bodies of their dead enemies. Naruto and Kakashi both stood up grinning at their victories. The clone handed his swords back to Naruto and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned off his swords and put them back on his belt.

The two started to head for the tower when a voice called out.

"Hey kid."

The two turned to the source to see a dying mercenary on the ground.

"Kid," he said, "I can tell that you can't be a normal kid. Tell me your name. that way when I day I'll be able to brag when I go down."

"My name," Naruto said, "is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime of Konoha and the Yellow Flash of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Whirlpool."

"Son of the Yondaime," the mercenary said with his last breath, "I am so going to brag about this."

With those last words the man died.

Naruto and Kakashi then headed toward the main tower.

On the top floor…

Gato sat at his desk. He was watching everything through a series of cameras that were set up all over the place. Each one also had a microphone so he heard that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime. At the moment he was starting to sweat.

He kept his composure and turned to two shadowed figures behind him.

"You think you can take these two?" he asked.

"Yeah," said the taller of the two in a gruff voice, "He may be strong, but I think we can kill one little punk."

"Yeah," said the short in a snide voice, " we can kill one brat and a scarecrow."

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi were making their way to the top floor when two figures came out of the door.

The first of which was large and built like a bear. He had an eye patch on his left eye and a scar going across his chin. The second was shorter. He had green hair and had a massive scar on his forehead.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"My enemies call me Stone Bear," the larger one said, "The shorter one is Aoi Rokushi."

"Should I be scared or something?" Naruto asked.

"Stone Bear," Kakashi said, "He's known for slaying a lot of people and he's one of the best ax men in Earth Country also known for his strength. Aoi Rokushi is know for abandoning the leave village for rain country and for the theft of the Raijin."

"Hey kid," Stone Bear said taking out a large black double-sided red trimmed ax, "I wonder how much Iwa will pay for the son of the Yondaime's head?"

"I don't know," Naruto asked, "How much was my old man's bounty?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I'll take on Aoi. You can take Stone Bear."

"You got it Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he smirked at Stone Bear.

"You're dead you little punk," Stone Bear growled.

The two ran at each other. Stone Bear swung his ax with surprising speed for such a heavy weapon. Naruto managed to catch it by the shaft before it hit him. The two were currently at a stand off. Naruto was holding back at the moment of his fight with Stone Bear. He was trying to draw the figh tou at bit.

"Is that all you got boy?" Stone Bear growled.

"No even close ugly," Naruto said as he started to use his real strength to push back.

Stone Bear was clearly surprised as he felt himself get pushed back. Naruto then using his strength tore the ax from stone Bear's hands and threw it at a nearby wall. The ax imbedded itself into the wall.

Stone Bear growled in frustration. He charged forward swinging his fists intent of crushing Naruto like a bug. The blonde bobbed and weaved narrowly avoiding the enraged and crazy man. After a few swings the Stone nin finally managed to land a blow. The result was Naruto getting thrown back like a rag doll and making contact with the wall. The wall caved in and fell down around Naruto burying him in rubble.

"Son of the Yondaime my butt," Stone Bear said as he turned around.

As soon as he turned his back the rubble started to rumble. Stone Bear turned around and looked in disbelief as the rubble rose up a bit as Naruto started to move. He was about tot reach for his ax when a long ropelike arm shot out and pierced the man's chest. He was then ripped off the ground and into the rubble where Naruto burst from and shifted his other arm to it's blade form and stabbed it into Stone Bears gut.

Stone Bear looked in shock at the boy who now had a large blade like arm shoved into his stomach and sticking out of his back. Naruto then retracted his blade arm and turned that and his whip-fist arm back to normal. He turned to Hitomi who was still in her monster form.

"Eat up girl," he said.

Hitomi would have grinned if her skull like head permitted her to. She opened her moth wide and a few tendrils shot out and wrapped around Stone Bears body. Then the tendrils ripped her back and into her jaw. After devouring her meal she belched.

Naruto followed the sound of fighting to find that Kakashi and Aoi's had brought them into another room. Naruto stood back and watched as the two electric users fought each other. Kakashi kept firing lightning bolts and the lightning thief kept blocking the blasts with the Raijin. After a few blacks Aoi went went on the offensive and swung the electric blade at Kakashi's head. The silver haired jonin ducked effortlessly under the blade. Kakashi then jumped over Aoi and swung an electric powered punch to Aoi's side. He then unleashed a flurry of punches. After a few punches Aoi was knocked back and then Kakashi sent out a shockwave that sent Aoi out a conveniently placed window.

Kakashi walked up to the window and grinned evilly. Then he waked back and then ran toward the window and jumped out. As he fell he gathered electricity which increased as he fell.

Aoi looked up despite being in phenomenal pain and surprising being alive. He looked up to see the silver-haired jonin fall down on him and hear him yell, **"Infamous Style: Thunder Drop!"**

That was the last thing the Aoi heard as his body was crushed by the technique that also released a small shockwave.

Outside the compound Haku and Zabuza stared down at the carnage that was happening. Haku felt a little ecstatic at the sight and had to restrain herself from jumping up and down for joy. Apparently Zabuza's love of combat had started to rub off on her a little bit.

Zabuza just looked on enviously as the massacre in the compound occurred. He was mad that he couldn't participate in this, but he could only watch and enjoy the free horror show.

Back In the tower Naruto activated his muscle mass power. He drew back both arms and shoved both forward breaking down the door to Gato's office. Naruto looked around the office and couldn't see anyone. He then felt a large amount of fear coming from behind the desk. He walked over and activating his light swords slashed the desk in half revealing a very scared and sweat covered Gato.

"Please don't kill me," Gato begged, "I can give you anything you want. Money, power, women, land, anything."

Naruto was quiet for moment. Gato took this as a sign that he was considering his offer. That thought was squashed as Naruto picked the man up from the ground. Naruto then used the force to delve into his mind. Gato screamed as his mind was torn into. After a minute Naruto found Gato's account number. He dropped Gato, who was unconscious, and walked over to a computer that was still in one piece from the desk getting sliced in two. He walked over to the computer. He grinned as he accessed it. He searched for a few seconds and made a quick transaction.

Then he turned to the unconscious Gato.

"Aren't you going to kill him?" asked Kakashi who had just shown up from his sudden drop off the wall of the tower.

"No," Naruto said, "I have something so much better planned. What's with the scrolls?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "I'm turning in Aoi's head for the reward. Since I can't find anything of Stone Bear you can turn in his ax."

"Cool," Naruto said as he shot off some biomass at Gato and wrapped him up in a cocoon that covered his mouth and kept him quiet in case he woke up.

As the two left Haku, Zabuza and Fluffy joined them on there way back.

Naruto grinned a fox like grin. His first fight against an army had gone well. Of course if he had noticed he would have seen that one mercenary had gotten out.

A little later at a publishers store…

The mercenary approached a publisher's store. Well it wasn't a publisher exactly. It was a place where mercenaries came to give off information. The information was given to the publisher. Since the place was open 24 hours a mercenary could drop off info at any time.

"Hey man," said the mercenary from earlier as he walked in.

"Um are you here to rob me?" the worker asked.

"No," the mercenary answered, "I'm here to add some info to the next issue of the bingo book."

"Oh really?" the worker asked as he took out a pen and paper, "Do tell."

"Well first," The mercenary said, "I want to add some info to Kakashi Hatake. Firs toff all it seems he doesn't' have the Sharingan anymore. In place of it he has powers that give him unmatched control of lightning powers. I thinking of giving him the title **The Lightning King."**

"Interesting," the worker said as he wrote this down, "What else?"

"Yeah," the mercenary said, "There's this kid. A genin who apparently is much stronger than that. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the Yondaime of Konha and the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool. He's basically like his dad only with whisker marks and much younger. His eyes are black with a red iris and a slit black pupil."

"Like this?" the worker asked as he held up a drawing.

"Yeah," the mercenary said, "He can turn his arms into an arsenal of weapons. Claws, large fists, a whip thing, etc. He also has powers that allow him to shoot lightning from his hands, lift people and objects and throw them with his mind. He also holds two swords similar to Raijin only it cuts through you instead of shocking you and it cuts right through you. He seems to have some other powers, but I didn't see all of them so expect some people to add some to that. Oh he also travels with a red fox that can grow to the size of a horse and turn into some kind of monstrosity."

"That's," the worker said in disbelief, "insane. What is he?"

"I don't know," the mercenary said, "my buddy he killed said he was gonna brag about it in the after life. Anyway I think I know what to call him. **The Black Star."**

"Has a ring to it," the worker said, "I'll list his as an A-rank due to his powers and such. This will make a fine addition to the bingo book. Thank you."

"No problem," the mercenary said, "now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go spread this around. I want people to know about this before the next issue of the bingo book comes out."

**Cut! Wow that was a long one. Longest one I've written ever. Now then to those of you who might say this was rushed I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get through the wave arc. Besides I don't want to ruin what Naruto has planned for Gato. Also the only other things Naruto will learn area jutsu and his father's and a few of his mother's techniques. That's it. If I'm overpowering him I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard not to do with [prototype] and all. Well see you next time. Oh and in case I forget. Happy St. Patrick's Day this week. If you have Syfy they're playing some of the Leprechaun movies. Got to say it's the first time I've seen a Leprechaun tear someone apart. Anyway…see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**_

Chapter 6: Mission end and return home.

Sasuke groaned as woke up. Normally he wouldn't have woke up so early, but he woke to the smell of something delicious. He and Sakura along with Tazuna and his family rose up from their beds. They made their way downstairs to find that Naruto was in the kitchen at the stove cooking while Zabuza and some unnamed female were talking with each other.

Sasuke immediately got into a stance with a kunai out while Sakura looked like she was on the edge. Tazuna took his daughter and grandson behind him to try and protect them.

"Easy you guys," Naruto said looking up from his work, "Those two are with us right now. So is the fox."

"Fox?" Inari asked

The blonde jerked his thumb over to the side. They followed his thumb to see a Fluffy snuggling up to Hitomi. Sakura cooed at the sight of the two foxes snuggling. Sasuke just focused on Zabuza.

"What are they doing here?" the emo prick asked.

"I told you they're with us," Naruto said.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "Their employer will be dealt with and they are with us since they broke from their contract with Gato."

"But what about Gato?" Sakrua asked, "Won't he come here for payback?"

"Actually he won't," Naruto said placing some food on some plates for everyone, "He's up there."

"You killed him?" Tazuna asked, "How can he be in heaven?"

"No you old goat," Naruto said, "He's on the ceiling."

The group looked up and saw an unconscious Gato who passed out from lack of air. The man had woken up and started yelling into the biomass that covered his mouth. Naruto originally had it so he would breath, but he stopped that until he was out cold. Good thing too he was close to running a light sword through his head.

"Why isn't he dead?" Tazuna asked as he glared at the old man on his ceiling.

"Simple," Naruto said, "He's messed with your village. I think it's only fair that you get your payback. Now who's hungry?"

Naruto said as he set the plates down on the table. Everyone shrugged and ate. Sasuke still looked suspiciously at Zabuza and the nameless girl. He noticed she was very pretty. He smirked as he though he could use her.

"Is there something on my face?" Haku asked as she noticed him staring.

"Who are you exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Haku Momochi," the girl answered.

Sasuke smirked as he knew this was the daughter of a strong man.

"Well," Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

"Sorry," she said, "but I'm not interested right now. That and I don't date people I don't really know."

"We could change that," Sasuke said.

"Back off brat," Zabuza growled, "If you touch her I'll cleave the flesh from your bones and hang your bones out to dry."

Sasuke shut up, but kept his mouth shut. He kept on eyeing Haku which got on Naruto's nerves.

_'I can't believe he's checking out my Haku-chan,"_ Naruto thought, _'Wait…where did that come from?"_

After breakfast Naruto pulled Gato walked down to the town square. He jumped up on a building and spoke out.

"People of Wave!" he said getting everyone's attention, "I am here to deliver a message. Gato has fallen and…well you get the rest."

"He can't be gone," one townsman said, "None of us could get near him."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, reaching for something, "then what do you say about this?"

Naruto lifted Gato, who was still wrapped in biomass. The crowd gasped. Then their looks turned stormy as they looked at the man who had caused them and their children so much pain.

"He's not dead," Naruto said, "I didn't want to kill him because that would deprive you of the revenge you so rightly deserve. You are his judge, jury and executioners. Enjoy!"

He withdrew the biomass and threw it to the old man to the ground. Gato shook himself as he looked around and saw a bunch of angry villagers who had quickly armed themselves with makeshift weapons and stuff. For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon you could hear the screams of a tortured dying man.

After that Gato's head was placed on pike for all to see. At least until people were sickened by the sight of it and they had it burned. New spread of Gato's death and all the workers who quit working on the bridge returned. The bridge was to be finished by the end of the week. For most of those days nothing really happened. Sakura had started training seriously and was starting to improve quite a bit. Her chakra control was rising as her reserves increased. Sasuke spent most of his time brooding, training, or checking out Haku.

It had been a few days since then and Sasuke was going to try to put the moves on Haku.

"So Haku," Sasuke said, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What?" the girl asked. She had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"Well," Sasuke said, "first I want you to see if you can get your old man to train me. And I need help with restoring my clan back in my village. What do you say?"

"Say no more Uchiha," Haku said.

Sasuke smirked. He heard somewhere that you could attract more flies with honey then with vinegar. He decided to try and come off as a nice guy and try to win Haku over.

"My answer is no," Haku said making Sasuke lose his grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You want me to get my father to hand over his secrets to you," Haku said, "You also want me to hand myself over to you so I can be used as a baby factory. So my answer is no."

Sasuke growled. He tried to grab Haku to make her submit. Unfortunately Naruto felt it through the force. He had arrived just in time and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and lifted him up. Sasuke shivered as he felt the killing intent coming off him.

"Listen Uchiha," Naruto growled, "You have not right to try and order Haku around.

Sasuke got back some of his courage and said, "She is our prisoner and a civilian. I am merely getting information out of her and getting some use out of her as well."

"She is a civilian," Naruto said, "but since she is a civilian prisoner that means she outranks you. No one outranks a civilian on a mission except he Hokage and you sure as hell aren't a hokage."

Sasuke was about to retort when Naruto's eyes flashed a deep crimson. Sasuke gulped in fear. His life was flashing before his eyes as he glared at the boy. As the video of his life flashed before his eyes Sasuke never noticed his vision changing slightly.

Naruto dropped Sasuke and growled, "Now get out and stay away from my Haku-chan!"

Sasuke, still afraid, got his butt out of there. After a few seconds Haku spoke up.

"You're Haku-chan?" she asked making Naruto blush.

Naruto stuttered as he heard that. He had grown quite fond of the girl over the past few days. He wanted to ask the girl out, but he never got the guts. You think a guy who dealt with a crazy village and slaughtered a whole base full of mercenaries would have the guts to ask out a girl. Well what can you do?

"Well uh," Naruto stuttered, "I uh *gulp*

"It's okay Naruto," Haku said smiling, "I like you too."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, "In that case um would like to go out when we get back to the village and all the paperwork is taken care of?"

"I'd like to," Haku said smiling.

The date was set and things after that were pretty much quiet. Sasuke didn't try to get Haku again. At least not right away. He figured he could get what he wanted from the council when they got back to the village.

A few days later…

Naruto and company stood on the outskirts of the town while overlooking the newly completed and unnamed bridge. Then villagers stood before them and smiled gratefully at them. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari stood closest to them. Mostly because Inari was hugging Naruto's leg and crying.

"Do you really have to go big brother?" Inari sobbed.

"I'd love to stay," Naruto said, "but I need to go home. By the way I need you to take care of your mother and your grandpa. Especially your grandpa."

Tazuna developed a tick mark above his eye as he heard that remark. Tsunai just giggled at Naruto.

"See you guys around," Naruto said as he, his friends, and Sasuke all left.

"Father," Tsunami said, "what are we going to name the bridge?"

"Hmm," the man thought, "I think we should name it after the one who saved us from Gato's tyranny. What do you say?"

The villagers let out cries of approval.

"Very well then," Tazuna said, "I hereby dub this bridge: the Great Naruto bridge!"

The villagers cheered even louder.

Later on in Konoha…

"So Kakashi," Sarutobi said, "tell me why you have a missing nin and an unknown in your presence."

The group had made their way to Konoha much faster due to the fact that they were able to run at a faster pace since they didn't have a civilian dragging them down.

"Well," Kakashi said, "Zabuza here as well as his daughter Haku want to join our village. Oh and before I forget there are some things I would like to speak with you about with Naruto and them only."

"Very well then," the old fire shadow said, "Sakura Sasuke you are dismissed."

"I'm not going," Sasuke said, "anything the dobe has to say I can hear."

Sakura walked up behind him bashed him over the head and dragged him out of the office. Sarutobi looked at the remaining members and the missing nin with a surprised look on his face.

"She got over her crush on the mission," Naruto explained, "Good thing too. The last thing I need is her damn banshee of a mother coming down on me for "murdering" her precious daughter."

"Good point," Sarutobi said, "So what is your report on the mission."

"Well," Kakashi said, "things started off as normal. After a little bit we were attacked by the Demon Brothers who me and Naruto quickly dispatched. Naruto revealed the power of his [prototype] bloodline to Sasuke and Sakura in the process. After a vote we continued on. Closer to Wave we were attacked by Zabuza. Naruto engaged him one on one and nearly won until Haku intervened and took him away. After that we went to Tazuna's town where we stayed. While there Naruto found a summoning contract and we managed to convince Haku and Zabuza to quit working for Gato. After that, under the cover of night, we both took on Gato's stronghold along with Hitomi here, who revealed a more savage side. While there we encountered Aoi Rokushi and Stone Bear. We have proof of their defeats in these scrolls. Naruto then captured Gato and brought him back to the town where he let the villagers have their payback. Other than that nothing."

"Whoa," Sarutobi said dropping his pipe, "That was some mission."

"I know right?" Naruto said.

The conversation would have continued, but an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama," the ANBU said, "but the council has requested your presence as well as team 7's and their prisoners."

"Oh brother not this again," Naruto said out loud.

"Don't worry Naruto," Kakashi said, "If they give you hell you can just claw them to death."

"Might as well," Naruto said.

The group then left for the council chambers. When they entered they found Sakura and Sasuke already there. The Hokage took his place at his chair.

"So what is this about?" the old man asked.

"We want to know why two missing nin have been brought into our village," said a pink haired nuisance and no I'm not talking about Sakura that was fixed up in the last chapter for those of you who skipped to the fight scene.

"Well," Kakashi said, "we managed to get them to join us in hopes that they could find a home in Konoha."

"I say we send them back to Kiri," said some civilian, "They could try to betray us like they did their village."

"Now now," the old man said, "we can't just kill them. They may have something to give the village in return for staying here? Do you have anything?"

"Well," Zabuza said, "I have a mastery of the Silent Killing Technique that I can teach to students. Plus I can become a teacher in sword fighting all together."

The council thought about that. They could use a teacher in swordsmanship. The only other swordsman in the village was deathly sick. Plus the silent killing technique could help them in dealing with their enemies.

"What does the girl have to offer?" asked a councilwoman.

"Haku," Zabuza said, "has deadly accurate aim and a knowledge of the human anatomy. She also has a bloodline that allows her to use ice techniques."

The Shinobi part of the council was interested in that since a new bloodline in Konoha would be very useful. The civilian council was interested in this because they could use her to breed with the Uchiha to make the clan even stronger.

"Given skills," Shikaku Nara who woke up from his nap said, "I say Zabuza be enrolled as a jounin. However I suggest that he be put on watch and parole for about four to five months. If he so much as burps we know what he had for lunch."

The other people in the room agreed with this. They would need to keep an eye on him. He was a missing nin that tried to kill the Mizukage for Pete's sake.

"I suggest that he girl either be put under the CRA," said one civilian council man, "or she be wed to the Uchiha."

"I refuse," Haku said making the civilian bristle.

"As do I," Zabuza growled, "I am not about to have my daughter taken from me and used as some kind of baby factory."

"You will-*gurk!*

The man was cut off when a large whip-like appendage tore through his throat. Everyone followed the arm to see Naruto's arm had transformed. Naruto tugged on his whip fist and pulled the civilian closer to him. Then he crushed the man's skull in his hands. The civilians in the room turned green including Sakura. Sasuke and the Shinobi side looked shocked. The others looked impassive.

"How dare you?" Koharu yelled, "Sarutobi I demand we have this boy arrested for the murder of a councilmember.

The old geezer was silence by Naruto, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, Sakura and Hitomi glaring at her.

"Ordering the Hokage? I thought you would have learned after the incident with the guys at the Documentation department," Naruto said.

Sarutobi had the civilians placed in jail and interrogated by Anko and Ibiki. Apparently the civilian council still thought it was untouchable. Man these guys are a bunch of idiots.

"Apparently," Sarutobi said, "there needs to be some changes done."

"Hey," Naruto said, "Why don't we just get rid of the civilian council and hand over control over the businesses to someone who is level headed."

"Who do you suggest?" Sarutobi asked.

"Him," Naruto said pointing at the man in bandages.

"I can sense he is level headed," Naruto said, "Besides he's the only one on the civilian council who doesn't glare at me whenever I enter the room."

"Danzo," Sarutobi said, "do you accept this responsibility?"

"I do sir," Danzo said with a smile under his bandages."

"Good," the old fire shadow said, "Now to all of you civilians…GET OUT!"

The members mentioned immediately got the heck out of there.

"Are you sure that that was a good idea Naruto?" the Sandaime asked as the last of the former civilian council members ran out.

"Yeah," Naruto said as his arm turned back to normal, "I havce a feeling that the council will be much easier to deal with since those bickering morons are out of our hair, or, in your case, lack of hair."

The people in the room couldn't help, but chuckle at that. Even Hiashi couldn't help but snicker a bit. And then everyone got serious again.

"Naruto," Hiashi said, "what was that ability you used just now?"

"That," Naruto explained, "was one of my bloodlines. I call that one the [prototype] bloodline."

"Is that all it can do?" Tsume asked.

"Nope," Naruto said as he shifted his arms to their claw form, "I can form my arms into different weapons and even send my biomass into the ground and strike with it. One ability which I call my "consume" ability allows me to absorb the biomass of another being. This allows me to take the appearance of said person, along with their memories, and probably any bloodline they have."

"You can steal bloodlines?" Hiashi asked. He was a little nervous as he heard that.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "You haven't done anything to hurt me, so I don't really have a reason to steal from you Lord Hyuuga."

Hiashi gave a mental sigh of relief.

"You said one of your bloodlines," Shikaku Nara spoke up waking up from his nap, "What is the other one?"

"The other one," Naruto said, "I call the Star Killer bloodline."

"What does that one do?" Danzo asked.

In response Naruto just closed his eyes. He tilted back his head and rose his hands up. Then slowly the ground started to shake. Then everyone in the room started to levitate off the ground. Sakura was really glad that she was wearing pants at the time. Just as soon as it started everyone was dropped on their butts in their chairs.

"I also have a whole other array of abilities," Naruto said, "Plus both allowed me to bring one other bloodline to our village."

"Another one?" Tsume Inuzuka asked as she regained her bearing, "In who?"

Then she heard a loud crackling. Everyone turned and felt their jaws drop as they saw Kakashi radiating electricity. Then aiming at the wall he fired a huge bolt of lightning that blasted a hole in the wall.

"The White Storm bloodline," Kakashi said, "fits don't you think?"

The people present who didn't know about the abilities were in shock. They could only nod at the strength.

"As you can tell," Kakashi said, "Mine gives me unmatched control over electricity and lightning. I can drain the electric energy from people, form force fields, and a few other things."

"I like the way this sounds," Hiashi said, "Why don't we put them under the CRA?"

"Sorry," Naruto said, "but I'm a one woman man."

"Yeah," Kakashi said, "I'm in the same boat as him. Besides given how I am with my little book a few women might not be so keen on being with me."

The women in the room nodded at that point.

"So," the Saindaime said, "by the look of things we have two freakishly strong ninja in our midst. You should be ready for the upcoming Chuunin exams Naruto."

"Can't I just get my rank now?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry," Sarutobi said, "but I can't just give you the rank. That would be blatant favoritism. I have to set and example. By the way Naruto I want to tell you about your parents."

"I already know who my parents are," Naruto said making Sarutobi gasp.

"How did you know?" Sarutobi asked.

"I learned from the Shadow Clone I consumed during my demonstration to you," Naruto said maiking the Shinobi and Danzo gasp.

"You already knew about his powers?" Tsume asked.

"Well," Sarutobi explained sheepishly, "I didn't want anyone to know because the civilian council would have tried to have Naruto killed under the fact that his powers were gifts from the Kyuubi."

"Good point," Shikaku said.

"So who are his parents?" Tsume asked.

"Um," Sarutobi started, "Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"What?" Hiashi yelled, "I told Minato I'd protect his son and he was right under my nose the entire time?"

Everyone looked at Hiashi since that outburst was out of character for him. The Hyuuga then blushed bright red since he was obviously embarrassed.

"So Naruto," Sarutobi said, "I guess you'll be taking your father's name."

"I guess I will," Naruto said, "but I thin Iwa is going to be a problem soon."

"Why?" Tsume asked.

"My dad caused them trouble right?" Naruto asked, "Well I think during our fight at Gato's place one of the mercenaries escaped. More then likely I'm either in the bingo book, or he went to Iwa and told them."

"Hmm," Sarutobi hummed in thought, "If that is the case then we should be ready in case Iwa tries something during the exams."

"Got it," Naruto said, "is that all?"

The old man nodded. Team 7 and the former missinig nin then left with Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly stopped, "You guys go on ahead. I want to have a word with Sasuke alone."

The rest of the them shrugged. The others all left leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice. He had been shown up by Naruto at almost every instant.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked, "What is it you want power for?"

"I want to kill my brother," Sasuke answered, "What does that have to do with anything."

"Before he left," Naruto said turning to face Sasuke, "did he say anything to you? Anything of importance?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a smirk, "He said that I didn't have enough hatred that I wouldn't be strong enough until I had enough hatred."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "I can sense your hatred. You have plenty of it. Now has that hatred been doing you any good at all?"

Sasuke was silent. Then he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke," Naruto said turning around, "Remember what Kakashi said. Look underneath the underneath."

With those words Naruto left Sasuke to his thoughts

After Naruto left the tower he was approached by Danzo as well as a few of his root ANBU.

"Namikaze-san," Danzo said since the street was abandoned at the time, "I have something that might interest you."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked the old war hawk.

"You'll just have to find out," Danzo answered as he motioned for the blonde to follow him.

The blonde knew he could just use the force to peer into his mind and find out what he wanted to show him, but he decided against it. This man had proven his trust. He remembered from his childhood when a few ANBU with blank masks saved him from a mob.

Naruto followed Danzo. The man lead Naruto to an old abandoned building. The tow entered and Danzo lead him to the far wall. Danzo reached for the wall and hit a secret panel that opened a hidden door. The door opened to reveal an elevator. The two and the ANBU stepped in as the door closed. The group was then sent downwards. After a few seconds of the downward journey the elevator stopped. The door opened to reveal a large chamber. As Naruto followed Danzo he noticed that there were multiple training areas around here. He figured this was the base for his root ANBU to train.

The two eventually found themselves at the medical ward. The two then made their way to a room in the back of the ward.

The two entered. As Naruto did he saw a woman sleeping in a medical bed. The blondes eyes widened in in shock as he looked at her. She had pale skin and long bright red hair.

"M-Mother?" Naruto asked out loud as he saw the woman.

**Cut! Okay another cliffhanger. I'm really starting to get an addiction to these apparently. Now I'm sorry this took so long to update, but the site has been giving me problems lately. That and I had a big test to study for. Other then that nothing else. So Naruto has found his mother. Will Sasuke become slightly nicer? Will Iwa try something in the Chuunin exams? Don't ask me cause I ain't telling you guys nothing! See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 7: Mother's revival and Chuunin exams.

Naruto stared at the red headed woman who slept before him.

"Naruto," Danzo said, "this is Kushina Uzumaki…your mother."

"But how is she here?" Naruto asked, "She's supposed to be resting in peace along with my father."

"Sadly that's not the case," Danzo said, "a few of my Root ANBU were guarding her during pregnancy. She was put in a coma due to your birth. Unfortunately all the healing methods we've tried have been unable to revive her. With your abilities of the mind I believe you may be able to."Naruto nodded at the old man. He then reached out and placed a hand on his mother's forehead. With the force he sensed a few injuries. With his biomass he was able to cure them. Now for the fun part using the force he entered his mothers mind.

Kushina's mindscape…

Naruto looked around as he entered his mother's mind. He noticed that it was in the form of a prison. There were blank concrete wall and a few other cells all around him. He then heard crying. He followed the noise before he came to a small cell. In it was his mother. She was curled up into a ball crying her eyes out.

"Sochi," she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me."

"Why would he?" Naruto asked. He was using the force to deepen his voice.

Kushin answered not turning around, "I wasn't there for him. Every night on his birthday I could practically feel the pain he went through. I could hear his cries of pain. I couldn't help him. I should have been there for him. He probably hates me now."

"He doesn't," Naruto said shifting into tendrils and going through the bars, "He doesn't hate you. He knows that you haven't been there because you've been in here.""How do you know?" Kushina asked not turning around still.

"Who would know better…Kaa-san," Naruto said in his normal voice.

Kushina rose her head. She turned to face him. Her face was slick with tears as she saw her son.

"Sochi?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hi mom," the blonde said.

"Sochi!"

Kushina leapt up and hugged her son tightly. She was crying still but tears of joy this time.

"Oh Sochi," Kushian cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain," Naruto said, "Now it's time for you to wake up mom. See you in the real world."

Outside in the real world…

Kushina rose up from her bed. She shook herself to clear the cobwebs. She looked at Naruto who smiled his foxy grin at her.

"Hey mom," Naruto said.

"Sochi," she said happily, "Where am I?""Root base," Naruto said, "Danzo took you when you went into your coma. He tried to revive you, but sadly nothing they could do worked.""Danzo?" she asked, "Well at least that's one less headache we don't have to deal with.""Actually," Danzo said, "I'm now head of civilian affairs on the council. The civilian half has been dealt with and I am now the sole civilian on the council."

"Wow," Kushina said shocked, "Sochi has been busy."

"You think that's nuts," Naruto said, "You should hear about what's happened to me in the past months."

Naruto told her about the powers he gained. Kushina was shocked at the incredible power he child now possessed. He even told her that Kakashi had gained his lightning powers. She was glad that Kakashi didn't have the Sharingan anymore since it was only a shortcut to strength. She frowned though when she heard about Sasuke.

"That's interesting," Kushina said with shocked look.

"Now then," she said, "I believe it's time were got to bed. And by we I mean you."

"Why not you?" Naruto asked.

"I've been asleep for thirteen years," Kushina said, "I need to get myself back in shape."

Hitomi barked drawing Kushina's attention. She cooed at the sight of the fox and petted it's head.

"I'll leave Hitomi here so you can get your strength back," Naruto said, "You got that Hitomi-chan?"_"Yes master," _the fox told Naruto mentally.

"See you tomorrow mom," Naruto said turning around and leaving.

The next day…

Naruto walked to team 7's training ground. The blonde came upon Sasuke and Sakura training. Apparently Kakashi was nowhere to be seen as usual.

"Hey guys," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said smiling, "You seem happier than normal. What's up?""I met my mother yesterday," Naruto said.

"I thought you were an orphan dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"She was in a coma teme," Naruto said, "Plus if I remember correctly you're an orphan too."

Sasuke growled and walked over to a tree to brood. Naruto shook his head. Apparently Naruto's words didn't pierce Sasuke's skull. Oh well he can't say he didn't try.

At that moment in a flash of lightning Kakashi appeared.

"Yo," he said with a smile under his mask.

"Your late again," Naruto deadpanned.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, "Gai challenged me to a fight and I decided to accept this time. I decided not to use my ranged attacks since I don't want to become dependent on them."

"Good idea," Naruto said, "you don't want to come to rely on one thing in a fight.""Anyway," Kakashi said, "I have a special announcement for you all.""You're going to stop being late?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to teach me something powerful?" Sasuke asked.

"You're going to let us take your Icha Icha books and use them for a bonfire?" Sakura asked.

"In order," Kakashi said, "no, no and HELL NO! My announcement is that I have qualified you for the Chuunin exams.""Wow," Naruto said, "I forgot that those were going on this time of year."

"Yep," Kakashi said, "Now to make sure your ready I'm going to give you all special training.""What kind of training sensei?" Naruto asked excited.

To answer Kakshi took out three sheets of blank paper.

"This," Kakashi said, "Is called chakra paper. If you focus chakra into it you can find out your elemental affinity. Fire burns, water gets it wet, earth turns it to dust, lightning crumples it, and wind splits it in half. Who wants to go first?""I'll go," Sasuke said.

He took the paper and focused his chakra into it. The paper caught on fire in Sasuke's hand. Afraid of being burned he dropped it to the ground.

"Fire affinity," Kakashi said, "given your family I'm not surprised.""My turn," Sakura said.

She focused chakra into the paper and it turned to dust.

"Earth affinity," Kakashi said, "That explains how your able to punch so hard."Sakura blushed slightly.

"Now me," Naruto said taking the paper.

To everyone's surprise the paper split in two with one half catching fire and the other crumpling up.

"Lightning, fire and wind," Kakashi mused, "That's impressive.""Certain circumstances probably gave me my fire affinity," Naruto said, "Wind and lightning must be from my dad."

After that Kakashi gave out scrolls containing jutsu to the three. Everyone got three jutsu. Sakura got **Earth Style: Sword of Stone, Earth Style: Giant Fissure, **and **Earth Style: Stone Spear.**

Sasuke got **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile, Fire Style: Fire Punch, **and **Fire Style: Fire Stream.**

Naruto got **Lightning Style: Arc Lightning, Fire Style: Fire Grenades, **and, **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.**

"I want you to practice these jutsu until you have them right," Kakashi said crossing his arms, "I don't care how long it takes just train."

The three then went their separate ways. The three trained until it was the late afternoon. When they were done they were tired, but they managed to get the basics of their jutsu. Naruto utilized his shadow clones to use his.

The three were walking home when they noticed something very peculiar. It was a rock. To be more precise it was a square shaped rock with tow holes in the front.

"Whoever you are," Naruto said, "Your camouflage stinks."

"They got us," a voice said in the box.

The box then blew up in a cloud of smoke.

"Too much *cough* smoke," said a voice.

When it cleared it revealed three kids. One had spiky hair and a blue scarf around his neck. The other was a boy with glasses that seemed to have some sinus problems. The third was a girl that had brown hair tire dup in two pig tails.

"Who are you three?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm Konohamaru the future hokage," said the boy with spiky hair.

"I'm Udon," the boy with glasses said, "the smartest boy in my class.""I'm Moegi," the girl said, "the cutest girl in my class."

Then they each got in a pose and said, "And we are-""Embarrassing," Naruto interrupted.

The three then fell flat on their faces.

"How dare you interrupt our big entrance," Konohamaru said.

"Kid," Naruto said, "If you do that on the battle field your enemies are either going to leave or not take you seriously.""See I told you they were good," Konohamaru said, "Listen were going to be ninja in a few years so were wondering if you could give us some hints or a words of wisdom."

"Sorry," Sasuke said leaving, "I don't help amateurs."

Naruto growled. He held out his hand and Sasuke was sent painfully into a wall via force push.

"Cool," Udon said, "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret," Naruto said smiling.

Konohamaru pouted when Naruto said that. Then he noticed Sakura.

"Hey blonde," he said, "Is that your girlfriend?""No," said a voice, "but I think that that honor is reserved for me."

Everyone turned to see Haku. She was out of her old outfit and wearing a Chuunin uniform.

"Wow," Konohamaru said, "Is that your girlfriend? If she is she's better than her. I mean she's got no chest and that huge forehead."Everyone in the vicinity froze.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Konohamaru started to panic. He had heard a purple haired girl talk like that and the guy she was talking to wound up getting beaten to a pulp."Oh look at time," Konohamaru said, "I got to go!"

He ran like heck with Sakura hot on his heels. The two other kids, Naruto and Haku all ran after him. The chase was pretty unremarkable. Although the fact that the kid was able to outrun Sakura was pretty impressive.

He managed to stay out of trouble until he turned a corner.

"Ow!"

Everyone stopped when they came upon the sight of Konohamaru being lifted up off the ground by some guy in a weird black cat suit with a lot of make up on his face. He also had a large bandaged pack on his back. With him was blonde with her hair in four ponytails wearing a battle kimono. She had a large battle fan on her back.

"You little brat," the guy in the cat suit growled, "That hurt."

He picked the little boy up by the scruff of his neck.

"Come on Kankouro," the blonde said, "Just leave the kid alone. We need to meet Baki-sensei."

"Don't worry Temari," Kankouro said, "I'm just going to teach this little runt a few manners."

"Drop the boy,." Naruto growled stepping up to the boy.

"What was that boy?" Kankouro asked.

"I said," Naruto repeated, "Drop the boy."

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?" Kankouro asked.

The next thing he knew Naruto was in front of him gripping his arm. The blonde twisted it and Kankouro cried out in pain. He dropped Konohamaru who went to go hide behind Haku. As soon as Konohamaru was safe he let go of Kankouro.

The boy growled and reached for the pack on his back.

"Kankouro," Temari scolded, "You can't use that here. What if he finds out?""Shut up Temari," Kankouro growled, "I'm going to teach this punk a lesson.""I'd listen to her make up boy," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"It's war paint," Kankouro growled, "and why should I?""Because that red head in the tree next to Sasuke seems angry with you," the blonde pointed out making the boy and girl pale.

They turned to see a boy with red hair and blue eyes wearing brown and black with a white scarf around his neck and the kanji for love over his right eye.

"Kankouro," the boy said in a menacing tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"G-Gaara," Kankouro stuttered in fear, "It's not what it looks like. This kid was-""Shut up," Gaara growled, "or I'll kill you."

Gaara started to sweat and took a few steps away from the now identified Gaara.

The red head jumped down. Sasuke came down too.

'_He almost broke Kankouro's arm,' _Gaara thought, _'and he was able to sense me. Mother calls for you blood.'_

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said with a smirk.

The boy was then blasted with a wave of killing intent.

"Not you," Gaara growled, "You don't interest me. He interests me."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. He noticed the bags under the boys eyes and had a feeling he knew what was behind it. He could sense the demon chakra in the boy.

"Sasuke," Naruto said to his teammates, "Sakura. Get Konohamaru and his friends out of here. I want to have little word with my friend here."

The two, Sasuke begrudgingly, grabbed the three children and left.

"Something wrong boy?" Naruto asked as Gaara started clutching his head.

"Mother," Gaara muttered, "Mother calls for your blood."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked his black and red eyes flashing, "Well tell your mother that if she tries to feed off me…I'll skin her and hang her fur on my wall."

Naruto relished the look of shock on the three siblings faces.

"So," Gaara said, "you carry a burden like mine."

"Yeah," Naruto said crossing his arms, "but I got you beat by eight more tails.""Really?" Gaara asked, "Well I am Subaku no Gaara. You've already met my sister Temari and my brother Kankouro.""I have," Naruto said, "Chuunin exams right?"

"Yes," Gaara said, "I look forward to fighting you Uzumaki."

"As do I," Naruto said before walking away.

Later…

Nartuo was with Haku. The two were currently discussing Fluffy and Hitomi.

"I don't think that them being together is a good idea," Haku said, "I mean Hitomi might accidentally crush him by mistake.""I think that's the worst of our worries," Naruto said, "People here hold a grudge against foxes since the whole Kyuubi thing. They might hunt and kill him and Hitomi might not be around that time.""What do we do?" Haku asked worried for her little fox.

"I got an idea," Naruto said, "Hey Fluffy come here."

The small white fox, followed by Hitomi, came over to the two.

"Listen little guy," Naruto said, "I have a way to help make you stronger and put you on par with Hitomi-chan. What do you say?"

The fox nodded.

Naruto then placed a hand on Haku's arm and the other on Fluffy's back. Naruto's biomass formed small tendrils that sucked up a small amount of Haku's blood. The blood was then searched for the ice bloodline she had. He then focused it and his biomass into Fluffy. As the biomass started to kick in the fox growled. It then grew until it was Hitomi's size.

"Now Hitomi," Naruto said, "I need you to take your battle form so Fluffy can guess how to do it too."

The red fox nodded. Then it's body shifted into it's monstrous form. Fluffy looked at the form. Then he closed his eyes and began to focus. The fox then started to grow again. It's body crew colder and it's eyes turned an icy blue. The fox's fur was replaced with ice and ice spikes formed on it's back. It's tale shifted and was covered in smaller ice spikes. Basically it looks like Kisame's shark Skin only white and it can move like a tail. The now monster fox growled and then roared.

Hitomi seemed to purr and then rubbed against the ice fox. The two then shifted to their normal forms. Then they both ran off.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Haku said kissing Naruto's cheek.

The blonde blushed.

"No problem Haku," Naruto said, "Now let's go. I want you to meet my mom."

The two then headed off. When Naruto introduced the two it was hilarious. Kushina asked if Haku was Naruto's girlfriend the two blushed and denied it. She then asked him and Haku to hold off on being intimate until they were older. After their faces nearly bursting into flames from embarrassment the three sat down for dinner.

The next day…

Naruto, Hitomi, Sakura, and Sasuke stood in front of the academy. Naruto had his two normal swords on his back while his light swords were hidden under his jacket.

"I never thought that we would be back here," Naruto said.

"Well," Sakura said, "We're not getting any closer to being Chuunin just standing here."

The three humans and the fox entered the academy and entered. The team climbed the stairs and found a group of ninja standing in the hall in front of a door.

"Why won't you let us in you jerk?" asked a voice Naruto knew very well.

"We're doing you a favor little girl," said a Chuunin at the door.

"Yeah," the other said, "Now get out of here. You aren't ready for this."Naruto was examining this thoroughly. He could sense the genjutsu through the force. He could also sense the fact that these two were currently putting up and act. Naruto tried not to smirk as he realized this was a trick to weed out all they had to do was-

"Drop the Genjutsu already," said the king of brood, "this isn't the third floor. We're still on the second.

Do that.

"You moron1" Naruto growled bashing him over the head, "That was made to weed out the weaker genin. Now we have even more competition to deal with. Idiot!""Naruto!" Ten-Ten yelled as she ran up and hugged the boy.

"Hey there Ten-Ten," Naruto said, "How has training with weirdo sensei, weirdo junior, and the prince of brood?""I've been better," Ten-Ten said, "So I see you're taking the exams too.""Yep," Naruto said crossing his arms, "And don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're my friend.""Don't worry on it," Ten-Ten said crossing her arms.

"Naruto!" Lee called, "During the exam I wish for a rematch! Then I will beat you with my-""You know Lee," Naruto said, "It is…um, unyouthful to shout while indoors."

"YOUR ARE…uh, ahem. You are right Naruto san," Lee said, "I must try to keep my flames of you low while inside and not on the battle field."Ten-Ten and Neji both stared at Lee and both thought, _'How come we never thought of that?'_

"Well since we're all heading toward the same place let's get going," Sakura said.

The two teams then headed to the third floor. Once they were close they were intercepted by Gai and Kakashi.

"I see you're all here," Kakashi said with a grin under his mask.

"YES! MY YOUTH-"

"Gai sensei," Lee said, "It have learned it is very unyouthful to shout indoors."

"And to shout when the person you're talking too is in front of you," Naruto interjected.

"Sorry," Gai said in a quieter tone.

Kakashi, Neji and Ten-ten all thought, _'Why didn't we think of that?'_

"Now then," Kakashi said, "I just want to wish you all good luck and to say that if you do anything to embarrass me as your sensei…you'll be jogging around Konoha with eighty pound weights on each ankle."Sasuke and Sakura paled while Naruto just looked impassive.

"Thanks Kakashi," Naruto said, "Now if only we could get you to stop reading that little orange book in public."Kakashi sweat dropped and shushined away followed by Gai.

With that the two teams entered the exams room. They were shocked to see so many people in the room.

"Whoa," Naruto said, "That's a lot of ninja. Wait if it's more than one ninja is it ninjas or ninja?""I think it's ninja," Sakura said.

"So you guys are here too huh? What a drag," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to Shikimaru Nara with his teammates Chouji and Ino.

"Well well," said a brash sounding voice, "Looks like the whole class is here."

Everyone turned to see Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, and his teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hey there dog boy," Naruto said smiling.

"Hey there red eye," Kiba countered.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said, "Hey there bugs.""Naruto," Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hey there forehead," Ino said to Sakura, "I hope that you still aren't still thinking that you'll get Sasuke-kun, because I am going to win him."Sakura just smiled and said, "Hey Ino. How are you doing?""Uh," was all Ino could say.

"They aren't fighting over him anymore?" Kiba asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?""I'm still her," SAkura said, "but I'll explain things later."Naruto was looking around the room and noticed a few stares from certain village ninja. He then decided to relay this to his friends.

"Guys," Naruto said, "I don't think we should draw attention to ourselves.""Wise choice," said a voice that none of them recognized.

They all turned to see a silver haired boy with his hair in a pony tail and glasses. He wore a purple vest over a white shirt and wore a Konoha headband.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Kabuto," the boy said, "and he has a point. You should draw too much attention out here. The last thing you need to do is call too attention to yourself."

"My guess is that this isn't your first time doing this," Shikimaru said.

"No it isn't," Kabuto said, "this is my seventh time taking the exam."

"You must suck then," Kiba said with a superior smirk.

"Not really," Kabuto said, "with each experience I've grown more experienced with the exams.""What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Right," Kabuto said, "Anyway I can give you information on anyone here.""Anyone?" Naruto asked his suspicions rising.

"Yep," Kabuto answered.

"I want information on Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and Ten-Ten Higarashi," Narto said.

"I want information on Subaku no Gaara, Kankouro, Temari, and Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said making everyone stare at him.

"Let's see," Kabuto said taking out some blank cards.

"Rock Lee. One member of team 9. Has a condition that keeps him from molding chakra correctly so his specialty is Taijutsu. Neji Hyuuga. Branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Second member of team nine, and was the rookie of the year last year. Ten-Ten Higarashi third and final member of team 9. Apparently is the teams weapons specialist. All of which performed regular missions and a few c-ranks, but that's pretty much it."

Kabuto then took out three more cards.

"Temari. Let's see here. Oh eldest of the three of the Kazekage's children. Her younger siblings are Subaku no Kankouro and Subaku no Gaara. Information show's she's a wind mistress. Next is Subaku no Kankouro. The second oldest of the Kazekage's children. According to this he's a puppet master.""So he wears makeup, wears a dress and he plays with dolls," Naruto said.

Nearby Kankouro growled as he glared at the boy from a distance.

"Last but not least," Kabuto continued, "the youngest of the three Subaku no Gaara. Not much information here, but it says that he went on an A-ranked mission and didn't get a scratch.""Whoa," Kiba said out loud, "Not a scratch. That guy must either be indestructible or very stealthy."_'Must be the demon he holds,' _Naruto thought, _'Hey fox does his demon give him a special power?"_

"**Yes," **Kyuubi told him, **"Apparently Shukaku gave him a powerful defense. Be careful of this one kid. The over grown raccoon might have taken a toll on his sanity as well."**

"Now Naruto Uzumaki" Kabuto said taking out a card.

He focused chakra into it. Just as he did Naruto swiped it from him. He read it and noticed that the card held info on the wave mission as well as others. These cards were a little too informative.

"Kabuto," Naruto growled out, "Hve you been doing some snooping?""Why do you ask?" Kabuto asked keeping a calm demeanor.

"These are a little too informed," Naruto said.

The next thing Kabuto knew his cards were gone.

He looked to see Naruto holding them in his hand. Then focusing his fire chakra and the cards caught on fire.

"You're lucky I don't report you," Naruto said with his red eyes narrowing viciously.

Kabuto gulped as he saw bloodlust in those eyes.

At that moment the force told Naruto something was coming. He spun around just in time to see three ninja approaching them. One was mummified, one had spiky hair, and the third, which was the only female, had long black hair.

The mummified one swung his fist which Naruto dodged and caught. A few seconds later there was the sound of crunching metal as something was crushed in his hand.

The spiky haired one threw a kunai that the blonde ducked. Then he caught a punch aimed for his head. The boy was then thrown into the wall. The female was about to do something when Naruto drew his black swords and crossed them over her throat.

"Don't you even think about it little girl," Naruto snarled.

Everyone stared in shock at the power that Naruto showed. The Konoha 12 weren't surprised at the strength the kid had.

Gaara watched interested. He was about to try something when his mother yelled at him not too.

"Mother fears him," he whispered.

Temari and Kankouro gulped slightly as those words hit their ears.

The silence was broken by a large plume of smoke. When it cleared it revealed a large burly man with a bandana over his head and a black trench coat.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!" he yelled,

Everyone turned as he spoke in normal but still harsh tone.

"I'm Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first exam and you sound punks better call the hell down or your disqualified.""Sorry," mummy said as he rose up, "Me and my teammates tend to get excited in moments like this.""Excitement my butt," Naruto mumbled.

"Now get in here and take your assigned desks," Ibiki ordered.

Everyone filed in.

The Chuunin exams had begun.

**Cut! Okay the chuunin exams have begun and things are going to be interesting. I warn you thought the forest of death is going to be dang blood bath. I warn you now. Now quote the stuttering pig**

"**Th-th-that's all folks!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Wow I am pathetic.**

Chapter 8: Exams 1 and 2

"All right you maggots," the proctor said, "My name is Ibiki Moroni and I'm the proctor for the first exam."

The genin in the exam all sat in their assigned seats. They were listening with rapt attention to see how the first part of the exam would go.

"Now," the proctor said, "The first part, for those of you who haven't guessed, is a written exam. You have an fifty minutes to answer the questions. At the last 10 minutes you will be given a final question that will decide whether or not you will pass. If one member of your team is out then the whole team is out. Do you understand?"

The genin all nodded.

"Good," Ibiki said, "Now let's begin the test."

Meanwhile…

"So what inspired the new look Kakashi?" Kurenai asked as she looked at the old scarecrow.

The group was currently in the jonin lounge waiting for the first part of the exam to be over.

"I went through some changes," Kakashi said, "Plus it got rid of the Sharingan Eye.""So I noticed," Kurenai said as she noticed he had two normal eyes.

"Whatever the reason," Anko said, "It makes you look good."In response Kakashi just winked at her making the purple haired woman giggle.

"Hey guys!" Asuma yelled, "Naruto's in the bingo book!"

"He is *cough*?" asked Hayate.

"Yeah listen to this," he said opening the book to the page."Naruto Uzumaki…Namikaze! (insert group gasp save Kakashi) aka The Black Star. Abilities include incredible strength and stamina. Is able to shift his arms into powerful weapons: Claws, Swords, a whip like fist, two massive fist and two regular, but strong ones. Is able to consume enemies, so avoid physical contact. Other abilities include shooting lightning from his hands without hand signs, and apparent telekinesis. Weilds two weapons similar to the raijin only able to cut through anything from humans to hardest metal. Also fight alongside a wolf sized red fox that transforms into a vicious monstrosity. Warning: Enhanced regeneration abilities seen. Able to recover from fatal wounds."Everyone was staring shocked at the information they had just received. There was a pregnant silence among them until Kakashi broke it.

"Looks like someone from the raid survived," Kakashi said,

"Raid?" Anko asked.

"It was our last mission," Kakashi said, "We had to perform a raid on base. Naruto's skill came in handy there as well as some new abilities I have.""What other abilities are those my friend?" Gai asked in a normal voice.

"Oh I don't want spoil any future surprises," Kakashi said cryptically.

Asuma tried to turn to the page to find out what Kakashi's abilities were when Kakashi snatched the book from him. The silver haired jonin then s whipped out a match and lit the book on fire before dropping the book on the floor and stamping out the flames.

Back in the exam room…

The test was going well at least for a few people. A lot of the genin weren't able to understand the questions. Even worse was when one of then got caught cheating the whole team was disqualified. One by one teams were sent out of the room for being caught.

The Konoha 12 and the ninja from Suna weren't among them.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of a guy who was sitting in front of him. It was surprising effective.

Sakura didn't really need to cheat since she pretty much had this stuff memorized from the beginning.

Naruto was using the force to gently pry for answers. He figured it was better then consuming the person next to him. Somebody was bound to notice that someone had gone missing, or that they were absorbed into the guy next to him.

Ino switched minds with Sakura and memorized her answers before writing them down.

Shikimaru using his shadow possession technique to control Chouji as he wrote down the answers. The result was Chouji writing down Shikimaru's answers.

Hinata used her Byakugan to scan sheets for answers on the person behind her.

Kiba had Akamaru on his head during the test. Akamaru read the answers of the person who was sitting in front of Kiba and then relayed the information to Kiba through whispered barks.

Shino used a fly to scan the sheets around him and then show him the answers.

Neji was doing the same thing that Hinata was doing. He was using his Byakugan to get the answers from other people.

Ten-Ten was manipulating a system of mirrors on the ceiling using almost nearly invisible wires. She was sending a reflection of another person's answers to Lee who adjusted his head band to show he could see the answers.

Gaara used his sand to form a third eye. He then used a small amount of sand to make some guy close his eyes so he couldn't see. Then the third eye showed Gaara the answers and he copied them down.

Temair had known the stuff from the beginning so she was one of the few who didn't have to cheat.

Kankouro had a puppet take the test for him and scan for answers. The puppet then excused itself to the bathroom because the real Kankouro had to use the John. While in the can the puppet relayed the answers to him. When the real Kankouro returned he wrote down the real answers.

After a while Ibiki spoke up.

"All right kids," the man said with his usual scowl, "It's time for the final question."Everyone stood at attention and listened to what the scarred man had to say.

"Now," Ibiki explained, "the final question, as I said earlier decides on whether or not you can continue to the next exam. If you answer it right you continue on. However if you get it wrong you are banned from taking the exams in this village again."

Everyone paled at the thought of that. Well almost all of them did.

"Oh please," Naruto said, "I highly doubt that."Ibiki raised an eyebrow and said, "You look calm. Are you sure you can take this?""Are you coming on to me proctor-san?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ibiki's eyes widened and then narrowed in frustration at the blonde who was smirking back at him.

In the jonin lounge everyone was snickering at what Naruto had said.

"Oh man," Asuma laughed, "That kid has a lot of guts if he talks to Ibiki like that.""Only Naruto can do something like this," Kakashi chuckled

Back in the exam room…

Ibiki was currently locked in a glaring contest with Naruto. The two had done this since Naruto had made the comment that questioned Ibiki's sexual preference.

"All right then," Ibiki said taking ending the glaring contest, "those of you who want to take the last question stay. Those of you who don't…you and your team can get out now. "

A few of the people in the room rose their hands. They and their team left. Sakura was about to raise her hand herself. Though she was tougher the this Ibiki really did scare.

Naruto noticed this and made an discreet motion with his hand causing Sakura to change her mind.

"All right then," Ibiki said as the last of the drop outs shuffled out, "To those of you who are still in here…you pass."everyone blink once…twice…thrice…

"Uh you care to run that by us again?" a random guy who isn't really worth naming asked.

"The point behind the whole exam was to see how well you were able to gather information under pressure," Ibiki explained, "In other words to see if you could cheat and not get caught.""Wait," Temari said, "What about to tenth question.""There was no tenth question," Ibiki said with a smirk, "The last part was to see if you would crack or not?""Pressures of torture," Naruto said with a smirk from his desk.

"Bingo," Ibiki said as reaching for his headband.

When Ibiki removed it everyone in the room blanched as they saw the incredible amount of puncture wounds and scars that covered his head.

"Oh so that's why they call him scar face," Naruto muttered out loud.

"No matter how great the pain," Ibiki said, "No matter how much you suffer…never give up your villages secrets. Just take the beating and hold strong. Now those of you who have passed can-"

The scarred man was interrupted when a black thing crashed through the wall. The thing then opened up to reveal it was a banner. On the banner was written, "Behold the Second exam proctor: The unbelievably sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!"

There was a cloud of smoke that, when faded, revealed a woman. She had purple hair that was done up in a pineapple shaped pony tail. She wore a mesh shirt that had a brown trench coat over it, a short orange skirt, and a pair of shin guards. The guys, save Naruto since he has a girlfriend who would turn him into a pincushion if he cheated, stared and started to drool at the sight of this woman. The girl looked either jealous or disgusted. Jealous due to the fact that they weren't getting stares from the cute guys in the room. Disgust because the woman was dressed so provocatively.

"You're early Anko," Ibiki drawled as he shook his head at the woman's antics.

"No I'm not," Anko said with a smirk, "You just took so damn long."She looked around the room and saw the amount of people that were left.

"There are so many left Ibiki," Anko said, "You're staring to lose your touch a bit aren't you?""We have a special group of contestants this year," Ibiki said.

"Well," Anko said smirking at the students, "the amount here will be cut in half by the time I'm done with these little squirts."

Anko then said, "Now then follow me to the next part of the exam maggots."With that everyone filed out after the purple haired psycho.

A little while later..

After following Anko everyone found themselves at a training area. The area was basically a forest that looked more like it could pass off as a jungle any time. It was surrounded by an electric fence with barbed wire. On the fence there was a signs that said, "Keep Out!" or "Don't come in here!" and a weird one that said, "If you are suicidal enter this forest. If you are sane…GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Call it a sixth sense," Naruto said, "but I don't think we're supposed to go in there."

"What was your first clue?" Sakura said to the blonde.

"All right kiddies," Anko said, "This is training ground 44 or as we like to call it the forest of death.""Sounds like fun," Naruto said making everyone look at him like he was nuts.

"Kid," Anko said, "This place is filled with monsters and creatures that would make you wet yourself and make you cry for you mommy.""First of all," Naruto said, "I'm too tough to go crying to my mommy. Besides I'm not afraid of some oversized herb garden."

Anko smirked before throwing a kunai and vanishing. Naruto tilted his head to side avoiding the kunai. However Anko appeared behind him and got him in a headlock. She slid the kunai blade over his cheek cutting it slightly. She then licked the blood off the blade.

'_Oooh,' _Anko thought, _'Tangy….this kid has some pretty nice blood.'_

"You sure about that?" Anko whispered into his ear, "Tough guys like you are usually the first to spill their blood all over the floor.""And people who underestimate me usually end up with their blood splattered all over place," Naruto said with a bloodthirsty smirk that made Anko shiver in delight.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something wrap around her waist and then lift her off the ground. Anko looked down to see a large red fox lifting her with her in the air with her tail.

"Good girl Hitomi-chan," Naruto said petting the fox.

"Uh…hello?" Anko called, "I'm still up here."

Hitomi then promptly let Anko drop. The jonin caught herself an dusted off her coat and mesh shirt.

"Now what was I saying?" Anko asked herself, "Oh yeah. Now each time go to the tent. Once there you'll receive either a heaven or earth scroll. The goal of this exam is to find a the opposite scroll to the one you receive. Once you do you must report to the tower in the middle of the forest. You have a total of five days to do this. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh and I have one more word of advice," Anko said, "Just don't die."

After that last word of advice everyone headed for the tent. After a while every team had the scroll. At that time Naruto noticed that they couldn't see inside of the tent.

'_So we don't know what scroll the other team has,' _he thought,_ 'This just got tougher. I could use my force powers to see what scroll they have, but I sense a disturbance. There are people here who are stronger than they let on. They may sense my probing and I don't want to reveal my powers to some blabbermouth just yet.'_

As Naruto thought he was unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

'_The Black Star,' _the figure thought, _'Doesn't look like much. I guess I'll have to test him to see if he is as strong as his page says he is.'_

Upon receiving their heaven scroll Naruto and his team headed to the gate that they had been assigned. Everyone else did the same thing.

After a few minutes Anko's voice rang out.

"All right you maggots," she said, "The second part of the Chuunin exams have begun!"

With that the gates opened and teams there were at them raced into the forest.

After running for a few minutes team 7 plus Hitomi stopped in a clearing.

"Okay," Naruto said, "does anyone here have a plan on what to do.""I say we find a team and take the scroll we need," Sasuke said.

"Any plans that aren't completely stupid?" Naruto asked getting a giggle from Sakura.

"I can't think of anything right now," Sakura said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Well," Naruto said, "I got to go return to nature. Be right back."

Naruto walked away from the group. As he did he sent out a wave of force energy that allowed him to sense any unwanted guests. He already sensed at leased 3. The blonde sighed in relief as he relieved himself.

The blonde then mentally commanded, _'Hitomi we have a pair of unwanted guests. Be a dear and take care of them would you?'_

'_Yes master,' _the fox mentally said.

Naruto finished up and then turned to the one who was spying on him.

"You know it's messed up to sneak up on someone when they're taking a leak," Naruto said crossing his arms.

A few seconds later a voice came out that sounded raspy.

"Not bad," the voice said, "I'd expect no less from The Black Star of Konoha."

"The Black Star?" Naruto asked as he used the force to search for this guy.

"You don't know?" the voice asked, "You're in the bingo book for taking down a load of mercenaries using your own bizarre powers along side a monstrous fox.""Well then," Naruto said as he finally got a feel on the guys position, "I guess I should show you how I earned that title."Naruto reached out with the force and grabbed him. There was a gagging noise and Naruto pulled with the force pulling the figure out of his hiding place. The boy was wearing a yellow jumpsuit, a rain headband and had a head of spiky brown hair.

"Bye," Naruto said as he Force pushed the genin through the trees.

As the rain genin rose up his eyes widened. Sakura and Sasuke stood above him as well as Hitomi who was in her monster form. Behind them was a violently crushed body and what looked like a large pile of acidic bile on the ground.

_Flashback a few minutes ago…_

_After Hitomi received her orders and transformed shocking Sasuke and Sakura at the fact that she just transformed for no reason. The fox then turned to a tree that seemed to have a human scent. The fox growled before roaring loudly. The roar sent out sonic waves that cracked the ground beneath her and made Sasuke and Sakura cover their ears._

_After a second of roaring two rain nin appeared clutching bleeding ears. Both wore yellow jumpsuits. One had a white cloth covering his ears while the other had a white clothe covering his eyes. _

_The two were so stunned at what had happened that they didn't notice Hitomi charging. It was too late when Hitomi used her head as a battering ram and smashed one of the rain nin into a tree crushing him like an insect. She then turned on her heel quickly and shot out a blast of red slime from her mouth that enveloped the other rain nin. Soon only a pool of foul smelling red liquid remained. _

_Right after that a third rain nin was thrown through the trees. _

_Flashback end…_

The rain nin got on his back and tried to crawl away, but stopped when he bumped into Naruto. He looked up with fear in his eyes. Naruto then brought up his foot and brought it down. Sakura and Sasuke both blanched and covered their eyes at the sight of the slaughter.

"Sorry you had to see that," Naruto said to the two, "Did you check to see if they had the scroll we need?"

Sakura slowly made her way over to the crushed body of the Rain ninja and examined the ruined body. She pulled out an Earth scroll.

"Well that was easy," the pinkette said, "Now we just have to head for the tower.""Now we just have to find the tower," Naruto said, "Now how are we supposed to do that?"

Sakura responded by pointing behind him. Naruto turned around to see a huge neon sign with a large arrow that said, "The tower is this way stupid."

Silence…

"How did we miss that?" Naruto asked out loud.

Sasuke just shrugged. Team 7 plus Hitomi then followed the arrow and ran for the tower.

Meanwhile outside the forest…

Anko was sitting on a branch eating some Dango when a pair of Chuunin approached her.

"Anko," one of the Chuunin said, "we found something that may interest you.""Make it quick," the purple haired jonin said, "I'm in the middle of my lunch."

The two Chuunin led the woman to sight where she saw something that made her blood run cold. It was a trio of grass ninja who apparently had their faces melted off. They were surrounded by a bunch of other chuunin and a few ANBU..

'_No mistaking it,' _Anko thought, _'It's __his__ jutsu.'_

"Okay," Anko said, "He hasn't been here in forever so as long as he doesn't know where the tower is we're fine…right?""Uh actually," one of the Chuunin from earlier said, "We forgot to…take down the…giant neon sign.""Who's idea was it to give you that job?" Anko asked the man glaring at her.

"I did," said one other Chuunin, "He's my cousin."

"Who is this guy?" Anko asked an ANBU wearing a wolf mask.

"He's an Idiot," the wolf masked ANBU answered her.

"I know he is," Anko said, "What's his name?""That is his name," the ANBU said, "Takada Idiot."

"And the other Chuunin?" Ankko asked.

"He's an Idiot also," the Chuunin answered, "John Idiot ma'am."

Anko blinked a few times before asking, "How many Idiots do we have here?""YO!" yelled a good portion of the people around her.

"I knew it," Anko said shaking her head in disbelief, "I'm surrounded by Idiots! Stay here Idiots. I have a little snake hunting to do."

With that the special jonin vanished in a puff of smoke.

Back in the forest of death…

Team 7 was making good progress towards the tower. Hitomi had reverted to her normal self and was running along the forest floor. Her incredible hearing and the fact that she knew her master's and his teammate's respective scents allowed her to follow them with ease.

Suddenly Naruto stopped.

"Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked as she saw her teammate stop running.

"We are not alone," Naruto said cryptically as he searched around.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a huge surge of wind. Sakura and Sasuke managed to get out of the way in time since they sensed the sudden flux of chakra. However Naruto wasn't so lucky as he was knocked out of the way and through the trees.

"Kukukukuku," a voice laughed.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to see a grass Kunoichi staring at them with a smirk.

"Now that he is out of the way," the girl said, "we can get down to business."

Meanwhile…

The image changes to show a large tree that now has a massive crater in it's side. Said crater starts to move until there was a huge blast of wood and smoke. The smoke clears to reveal an human like creature that was completely black. It's skin looked hard and rigid. It's face had no features except for what looked like an eye on the left side of it's face.

The creature's body was then covered in tendrils. As the tendrils faded it revealed Naruto. The blonde groaned in pain and cracked his neck.

"Man that stung," Naruto said shaking the cobwebs from his brain, "That armored form sure is tough."

As Naruto was shaking the cobwebs from his head he sensed a new presence behind him. He spun around to see a massive gray snake staring at him like he was a meal. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the large monster.

The snake then shot it's head forward with it's jaws wide open. The blonde jumped up to avoid the reptile's jaws. Naruto then shot a blast of force lightning from his hands frying the snake. The blonde then jumped on it's tail and whipped out one of his light swords. The blonde then stabbed the glowing blade into the snake's back and run up until it cut through the head.

The blonde then jumped up and called out, **"Twin Lighting Blades!"**

Naruto focused his force lightning into his swords and swung. The result was the blades of his swords extending to incredible lengths and now glowing white like his force lightning attack.

Naruto swung them both and the blades cut through the snake like a knife through butter. The snake's now split halves fell to the ground.

"I hate nature," Naruto muttered as he landed on the ground.

Naruto then reached out with the force and found his teammates in the middle of a fight with some grass Kunoichi. Naruto then noticed that this girl was much stronger then she should be.

"This demands exploration," Naruto said with a smirk before making a dash toward his teammates.

With said teammates….

"AAAAAH!"

The scream came from Sasuke who was now clutching his shoulder. On said shoulder the Kunoichi with her teeth sinking into the spot. Slowly three commas in the form of a circle appeared on his neck.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked as she ran to her teammate's side.

"I gave him a little gift," the Kunoichi said, "Now he will seek me out for power."

"Hey ugly!" a voice yelled.

The Kunoichi turned just in time to take a blast from some invisible force right to the face. The woman was sent flying through the trees and into a large oak. She rose up to reveal a part of her face had been torn off revealing white skin, and a yellow eye where her regular skin and eye had been.

She saw Naruto standing on a branch with a serious look on his face.

"I see my little friend didn't kill you," the unknown assailant said as she/he rose from the crater.

"I had a feeling that wasn't just a random snake attack," Naruto said.

"Good," the fake grass nin said, "I was hoping you would be worth the trouble. Now let's see if the Black Star is as strong as the Bingo Book says. First, though, I need a change of wardrobe."

The fake grass nin then reached for her face and pulled the skin off revealing a deathly white face.

"Okay snake boy," Naruto said as he pulled out his light swords and activated them, "Let's dance!"

**End! I know you probably hate me for ending it there. So Black Star and the Snake sannin are about to clash. Who will win? What will happen? When will I post my next chapter? Why am I asking yout these questions? I mean I don't even know. Oh and before I forget from my last chapter from Wrath of the Gods I don't own the Hell raiser series. Also I don't own space balls from the scene with Anko the Chuunin and the ANBU. Well bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. **

**Psyche! To my readers I will not . I will keep this story, but I will write a different version of it. You can expect a different version of this story within a few weeks at the most. I'm not sure when I'll put it up. Well on with the show.**

Chapter 9: Wars of the mind.

Naruto charged at the snake sannin swinging both swords to try and slice his head off. The snake was faster than Naruto thought and ducked the shot. The blonde then brought up a knee up and nailed the snake man in the stomach and sent him into a tree.

Naruto grinned, but that faded when the enemy ninja turned into mud.

'_A clone?_' Naruto thought, _'then where is he?"_

At that time the tree burst and a snake freak jumped out of the way and shoved his fist into Naruto's face. The blonde was sent flying into a tree. The blonde rose up from the crater. He cracked his neck and opened his eyes. He saw the snake guy heading straight at him. Naruto reached out with the force and grabbed him. Orochimaru snarled as he found himself clutched by an invisible force. He then grinned slightly.

"I must say," the pale man said, "You're doing well for someone who's only killed mercenaries and a few missing nin."

"Well," Naruto said, "I don't normally fight people on your level. I've been training, but I haven't mastered my full powers yet."After saying that Naruto unleashed a blast of force lightning making the snake man scream in pain. Naruto then sent him flying with a quick force push. The Dracula reject caught himself and then charged again. Naruto jumped back and avoided another punch. Naruto swung one of his light swords and cut off the man's arm. He then spun and stabbed the sword thought the man's chest and then threw him into a tree. Naruto then focused and the colors around him seemed to turn a light gray. Then he unleashed a huge blast of energy that crushed the snake man in the ground.

Naruto panted slightly as he felt the exertion from using such a strong force power. The blonde then got up and ran for his life. He ran up to his friends. In his distress to help his friend Naruto didn't notice the snake man rise up and then out of his mouth came another snake freak only with his arm.

He smirked at the distracted Jinchuuriki he thought, _'So the bingo book didn't lie. He is much more powerful than I thought. I might as well use this to my advantage.'_

Meanwhile Naruto was checking over Sasuke and asked, "What happened?"Sakura answered, "I'm not sure…that freak bit Sasuke's neck and-Look out!"

Naruto spun around just in time for the snake weirdo to sink his teeth into the blonde's neck. The blonde screamed out in pain as he felt his the teeth break his skin and as a dark an malevolent chakra flooded his body.

Orochimaru looked down at Naruto's neck and saw what looked like the image of three small balls of flame.

'_The curse mark of hell,' _Orochimaru thought, _'This should be interesting.'_

Naruto fell down and then blacked out from the pain.

Sakura looked in horror and then yelled, "What did you do to them you freak!"

"I gave them something to remember me by," Orochimaru said with a dark smirk.

The snake sannin then dodged to the right to avoid a large mouth full of teeth and a huge spiky tail from Hitomi who looked none too pleased about her master being hurt. Before the monster fox could attack again Orochimaru sank into the ground leaving no trail.

Hitomi then picked up her master while Sakura took Sasuke. The two then headed out to try and find a safe place where the three could rest. Sakura and Hitomi found it in a large hollowed out tree.

Sakura and Hitomi set them down. Sakura went to get some washcloths. She soaked them in water and placed them on both boys' foreheads since they were both running high fevers.

After that Hitomi laid down for a nap while Sakura took out a kunai and stood guard over the two.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind…

Naruto groaned in pain as he rose up from the ground. The boy looked around to see that he was in what looked like a large city. He looked around some more and saw that snakes were everywhere. On the ground, trees, and the large metal vehicles. He also noticed that were dead soldiers everywhere and a few crows here and there. From the memories he had he knew this was called New York.

Suddenly a voice said, **"Come child. We must speak."**

Naruto followed the voice. He the Kyuubi. The large red fox was sitting in what looked like a large tower that was freakishly tall. He got from his memories that this was called the Empire State Building. He also found that what looked like a giant black Cobra was wrapped around the building at the moment it was asleep.

"So you're Kyuubi," Naruto said looking the great demon over, "I have to say you are impressive. Now where the heck am I?

"**Hello child," **the great fox said smirking slightly despite all the snakes, **"welcome to your mind. So this is the form my new jailor has taken. I must say I'm impressed. From a weak brat you've grown into a powerful warrior. I'm glad for that."**

Naruto looked at the fox and said, "Glad to know. Now what the hell is going on here?"**"It's that seal that stupid snake put on you," **Kyuubi said motioning to all the snakes with it's head, **"Apparently the seal was made to corrupt the mind of the person with it. The receiver would be given incredible power."**

"Interesting," Naruto said, "but there is usually a price for such power."

"**Smart boy," **Kyuubi said, **"The wearer of the seal would have to be completely loyal to whoever gave him the seal. On top of that the seal would eat away at the body. Apparently the man who gave you the seal didn't care for what would happen to you."**

"So how am I supposed to get rid of the damn thing?" Naruto asked. Understandably he wanted to get rid of the damn seal as fast as possible.

"**From what I can tell," **Kyuubi said, **"you'll have to defeat the mental representation of the seal. I warn you know it won't be easy."**

"If everything was easy," Naruto said as he turned to walk away, "life would be boring and anticlimactic."

With that Naruto then started running. The blonde jumped up and started running up the side of the building with using the biomass in his legs. While running Naruto was using the force to find where the source of the vile chakra was. After a few minutes of running he found it.

And boy did he wish he didn't.

The source was what looked like I a giant snake pit in the botanical gardens. Inside of it slept a large white three headed hydra. The three-headed beast was currently asleep. It's three heads laying on it's two crossed front legs. It's back rose steadily as it snored softly.

Naruto gulped slightly. He then walked up to the sleeping monster.

He had a feeling that attacking this thing straight away would be a very bad idea. The blonde looked around and noticed a few things. There were all kinds of weapons spread throughout the area. Guns, missile launchers, even what looked like a tank and a helicopter.

'_That was convenient,' _the blonde thought.

Naruto then made his way to the machine gun and picked it up. Naruto then took careful aim at the creature's left head. The blonde then unleashed a haze of bullets. The sound of the impacts filled the gardens followed by a scream of rage and pain.

The Hydra rose up in anger and glared at Naruto who looked up nervously.

"**Who dares try to hurt me?' **the giant hydra spoke in Orochimaru's voice.

"Who do you think you legless iguana?" Naruto asked still aiming his gun at the large hydra, "Now I'm only going to say this once. Get off of me and out of my head you ugly three-headed worm!"

The Hydra looked at the boy with a blank look on it's face for a few seconds before laughing out loud. It even began pounding the ground with it's scaly fist onto the ground a few times. It breathed a few times to calm himself down. After a few seconds of calming down the hydra looked down at Naruto.

"**How do you plan on making me leave boy?" **the Hydra asked.

"Like this!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed a few more rounds into the Hydra's middle head.

The Hydra roared as the bullets pierced it's flesh. The reptilian beast then rose up and all three heads shot out at Naruto. The blonde ditched his gun and jumped up on the monster's back. His hands were then shifted to the muscle mass setting. The blonde raised both hands and then brought them down hard on the hydra's back. The head cried out in pain, and shook itself as it tried to shake the blonde off.

Luckily for Naruto he had shifted his hands to the claw form and then sank them into the snake's neck. After the shaking stopped Naruto shifted one arm back to normal and shifted the other back to it's blade form. He then stabbed the sword into the hydra's neck. The blonde then ran down dragging his sword arm along with him until he reached the base of the neck.

The middle head then rose up and came down trying to chomp down on Naruto. The blonde dodged to the right to avoid getting chomped on. What did get chomped on was the third head's neck. Naruto landed in between the hydra's shoulder blades.

The blonde watched in a mix of fascination and horror as an acidic substance leaked out of the middle head's fangs and actually burned away at the right one's neck. After a few seconds the head then fell down and collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto gulped before saying, "Note to self avoid the teeth."

The middle head growled after seeing it's folly. The middle head growled again before launching itself at Naruto.

The blonde jumped up to avoid the jaws and then had send out a force push to stop the left head from chomping on him. Naruto then formed his claw hands again and launched himself with the force and sank his teeth into the left head's nose. The blonde then held on as tight as he could as the head shook with all of it's might. The hydra then brought it's claws and tried to slash Naruto off. Naruto felt this coming. He then focused the biomass in his hands and then launched himself off. The claws then sank into the monster's head.

The blonde took advantage of that. The blonde rolled as he landed and grabbed a missile launcher that had been lying on the ground. The blonde then took aim and fired. Given the fact that weapons like this don't exist anymore the Hydra didn't know how powerful missiles are. Because of this it didn't even bother to try and avoid. The blonde unleashed five missiles on the left head. Each one going higher and higher on the throat until a missile reached it's head and exploded.

"Heads off to you snaky," Naruto said.

The last Hydra head just looked at him blankly and said, **"That was terrible."**

Naruto hung his head and said, "I know…I never really did have a good sense of humor."

The Hydra took advantage of Naruto's momentary shame and fired a huge blast of acid from it's mouth. Naruto managed to pull himself together just in time to use the force to hold off the acid for a few seconds before jumping to the right.

The hydra growled slightly as it saw it's pry had gone. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of spinning blades. The helicopter rose up from the ground…with Naruto in the cockpit. The blonde then unleashed missiles on the hydra. Apparently though this one had learned. It knew to dodge missiles. The large monster moved it's head with serpent like grace and avoided the projectiles aimed for it's skull. After dodging a few it fired a huge blast of acid that melted the side of the copter.

Naruto jumped out and activated his chameleon skin to hide.

The copter crashed to the ground exploding into a blast of flames and shrapnel. The hydra growled out before turning it's head.

Big mistake.

Naruto, in his chameleon skin, snuck into the tank. He then took over the controls and took aim at the hydra. Sadly the tank couldn't aim high enough to shoot the head. Naruto decided to make due. The blonde then fired the cannon that took a huge chunk out of the hydra's side. The monster roared in pain as it's flesh and bone were destroyed.

Despite it's agony the monster spun on it's heel and then spat another blast of acid that Naruto was actually smart enough to jump out of the tank to get away from. As Naruto was in midair he was then struck by the hydra's tail and was knocked into the wall.

The hydra smirked for a moment. That soon faded however as it was suddenly hit with a huge blast of force lightning making it scream in pain. The monster fell to the ground in pain. Naruto groaned and cracked his back and arms as he felt a few dislodged bones reset themselves. The blonde then decided to end this whole farce.

The blonde then focused his biomass. The black tendrils covered his arms. The blonde then held out both hands and aimed at the hydra's last head.

The blonde then cried out, **"Devastator: Critical Pain!"**

Naruto fired a huge blast of biomass from his hands. Since the hydra was currently immobile it was unable to move it's head from it's current spot. The result was the head being completely obliterated.

Everything stood still for a moment.

Then the hydra erupted into purple chakra. All the snakes were sucked into it. Actually everything was being sucked into it. Cars, pieces of concrete, and it even started to suck in Naruto. The blonde saw what was coming. He shifted his left arm into it's whip-fist form and shot it out into a nearby wall to try and hold on. The boy then turned his right arm into the claw setting and jammed it into the ground. He even focused biomass into his legs so they could gain a grip on the ground beneath him.

After about a minute of the black hole experience it stopped. The entire mindscape was completely snake free. Good thing too Naruto was getting sick of reptiles.

Meanwhile in the real world…

Orochimaru suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Lord Orochimaru!" one ninja with a headband that had a musical note on it cried out.

"I'm fine," Orochimaru said, "Just a little pain that I'll get rid of soon."

With that Orochimaru left heading for his lab to do some experimenting. As he did he thought, _'Could someone have actually…nah! They couldn't have. No one is able to remove my curse mark.'_

Back with Naruto…

Our blonde hero groaned slightly as he rose up from his position on the ground. The blonde rubbed his head in pain. He then growled out slightly as he walked out of the hollow tree. He was greeted with the sight of Sakura, Hitomi, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji all standing their ground against three ninja with musical notes on their headbands.

There were two males and one female. The first mail had a long sleeve purple shirt with the sleeves freakishly long. The second guy had spiky black hair. The girl had long black hair.

Well most of them were standing. Lee looked battered and bruised.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke. He was currently standing with a sound ninja on the ground with his foot on the sound nin's back and pulling back on his arms. What really freaked Naruto out was the fact that Sasuke was radiating a dark chakra and had dark markings on his body.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto.

"Well look who woke up," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Everyone turned to see Naruto standing. Hitomi barked happily at seeing her master was all right.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Something's wrong with Sasuke. When he woke up he had this evil aura around him."

"I can tell," Naruto said, "I can sense it from here."

At that moment Neji and Ten-Ten decided to show up.

"Lee," Neji scolded, "What were you thinking? They're our enemies this part of the exam.""Lighten up Neji," Ten-Ten said rolling her eyes, "Now what are we supposed to do about this?"

Sasuke just ignored them and started to pull on the sound nin's arms again.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled out, "Stop this now. We have what we need so just let him go."

"I don't think so dobe," Sasuke said, "This guy insulted me. I plan on making him pay. With this power I'm invincible."

Sasuke then tried to put more pressure on. Before he could though he started to choke. He looked up and saw Naruto was holding out his hand.

Sasuke released the sound nin and put both hands in a ram seal before saying, "Kai!"

The sensation of being choked continued.

'_What is this?' _Sasuke asked, _'Kai! Kai! This is no genjutsu…this is real!"_

Sasuke choked more and was then lifted up off the ground. Naruto's eyes were locked on Sasuke. After a few seconds of suspension Naruto swung out his arm to the right and Sasuke was slammed into a tree. The blonde then brought swung his arm down and Sasuke face planted on the ground out cold. The black markings on the avengers body slowly receded.

"Invincible my butt," Naruto growled as he looked at the prone form of his teammate.

"Now then," Naruto said as he crossed his arms and glared at the sound ninja, "What should I do with you?"

"Thanks for taking care of that nut," the spiky haired sound nin said, "Now I get to take care of you!"

The sound nin held out his arms, and Naruto was quick to react. The blonde held out one arm. Suddenly the sound nin cried out in pain as he felt something grab his arm in a vice grip.

"Zaku!" the mummy man yelled out, "What's wrong?"

"My arm," the boy groaned out, "He…He did something…I…I can't feel my arm!"

"Can't feel it huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "Well then…does this hurt?"The blonde then clenched his fist and Zaku cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his arm twist out of place. The boy fell to his knee clutching his arm in agony.

Everyone looked in shock as they saw Naruto break a guys arm without even going anywhere near him. These were their thoughts.

Chouji: _'How did he do that?' _

Ino: _'How did he do that? And why was Sasuke-kun acting like a blood crazed nut job?'_

Shikamaru: _'That…was too troublesome for words.'_

Kin (female sound nin): _'Oh this is bad. He took down Zaku and didn't even touch him.'_

Dosu (mummified sound nin): _'What is this guy?'_

Zaku: _'I'm gonna kill this guy for what he did to my arm!'_

Ten-Ten: _'Dad was right…he is tough.'_

Lee: _Incredible. He flames of you are so strong that he doesn't even have to touch his enemies to inflict damage. I must tell Gai-sensei about this.'_

Neji who had his Byakugan active: _'There's no way. He didn't waste any chakra. Apparently those abilities rely on those secondary chakra coils in his body.' _(Check the first chapter if you don't get it.)

Sakura: _'I don't know why…but I feel happy that Sasuke was smacked around like a rag doll.'_

Sasuke was still out cold so my guess his thoughts were: _'Must kill Itachi. Must kill Itachi. Must kill Itachi."_

"Now then," Naruto said turning to the mummy man," since your friend here is probably going to have that arm of his reset I think it would be in your best interest if you and you the little girl over there start moving."

Dosu stared into the blonde's black and red eyes and gulped loudly. He could see and feel the bloodlust from them. Plus the fact that the boy's eyes were actually black and red gave him this scary look. I mean really who wouldn't be scared if a pair of black and red eyes stared at you.

"Kin," Dosu yelled, "Grab Zaku. Let's get out of here."Kin gulped and picked up her spiky haired teammate and then the two vamoosed. After they were gone Neji and Ten-Ten jumped down.

As soon as they did Ten-Ten stormed up to Lee and yelled, "Lee! What the hell were you thinking! You just jumped in and took on three enemy nin? You could have been taken out of the exam. And from the looks of it you used that Jutsu! You know you're only supposed to use that in case of an emergency.""Ten-Ten," Lee groaned as he got up, "I found Sakura fighting for her life. Like any youthful comrade I tried to help her. Unfortunately my flames of youth were not hot enough to defeat them."

Ten-Ten sighed and then turned to Naruto before saying, "Thanks for helping out my boneheaded teammate.""Not a problem," Naruto said smiling, "We already have our scroll, so we don't have to fight you."

"Naruto why did you do that to Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked the blonde boy with a slightly upset look on her face before turning to Sakura and saying, "Why didn't you stop him."

"Wow," Naruto said, "a while into this career and you still have yet to broken of your fan girlishness. Sakura you can give her an explanation to why you didn't help duck butt down there. As to why id did it I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was actually enjoying hurting that guy. If you weren't so damn obsessed with the guy you would have actually seen the fact that he enjoyed hurting that guy. If he enjoyed hurting him…how do you know he wouldn't enjoy hurting you."

Ino was silent as she heard that.

"Now then," Naruto said, "I suggest we head to the tower in a group. Given how some of the teams are I highly doubt that these guys are incompetent enough to actually try and attack us if we are in a large group."

"Fate will determine how stupid our enemies are Uzumaki," Neji said causing everybody to roll their eyes at the boy's view of things.

"Now I suggest we head out before fate boy over there causes us all to either die of boredom or before his emoness causes Ino to become his fan girl," Naruto said making Neji and Ino glare at him.

**Cut! **

**Omake 1: Sasuke questions about his character**

"Now is suggest we head out before fat boy over there causes us all to either die of boredom or before his emoness causes Ino to become his fan girl," Naruto said making Neji and Ino glare at him.

(Cut!) Isom yelled from his chair with a megaphone, (Great work today people! Let's break for lunch! I need you guys to get in character for Ultimate Swordsman, and will someone please get me some coffee!)

Naruto stepped offstage and grabbed a bottle of water before taking a swig.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Do you really think I'm like that?"

Naruto turned to his friend and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Sasuke said, "is why does everyone like it when I'm evil and emo? I mean I'm not always like that. I mean I'm good in Ultimate Swordsman and in Wrath of the Gods. How come in every other one I'm a jerk?"

Naruto rubbed his chin and thought, "I guess it's a fan base thing. Some people like it when someone that they see as emo is…well…emo. I guess it would contradict with how you looked in the book and in the show.""Yeah," Sasuke said shaking his head, "I just don't see why I have to be a-"

(Hey you two!) Isom yelled getting the two boy's attention, (You can talk after we're done shooting! Now go get in costume!)

"All right! All right!" Naruto yelled, "Sheesh being an author/director you think he'd be more patient."

Naruto then cried out in pain as Isom's megaphone smacked him in the back of the head.

(I heard that squirt," Isom said with an annoyed look.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 10: Preliminary battles.

The Konoha ninja and the unconscious Sasuke arrived at the tower.

"So we're here," Ino said, "Now what?"

Naruto looked at the scrolls he had in his possession and said, "I think we're supposed to open our scrolls now."

The genin from Konoha looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto," Ino scolded, "That crazy lady told us not to open the scrolls."

Naruto looked right at her and said, "she said not to open the scrolls while we were in the forest she didn't say anything about opening it while we were in the tower."

With that being said everyone team took out their scrolls and the scrolls started to emit smoke.

Naruo gasped and said, "Let 'em down their summoning scrolls."

Every team threw down their scrolls just in time for large puffs of smoke to blast from the scrolls. As the smoke clear it showed Iruka Umino, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Gai.

'_Oh my god!" _Naruto yelled as he saw Gai, _'His eyebrows are huge. They're even bigger than Lee's! Did he glue a pair of caterpillars to his face?'_

Gai gave a shining grin to Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji and yelled, "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE SECOND EXAM!"

The other Konoha genin stared at he man with a look of shock on their faces. They were also very freaked out by the sight of the man's eyebrows.

Lee then smirked and yelled, "YES GAI-SENSEI! WE HAVE ALL SHOWN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BY DEFEATING THE SECOND EXAM!"

The oddly dressed duo then began to yell the other's name and then finally hugged. When they did everyone was caught in a genjutsu that made them see a rising sun and a beach.

Everyone promptly made a ram seal and said, "Kai!"

Nothing happened.

"KAI! KAI! KAI!"

It was still there.

'_Why won't it go away?' _Naruto thought, _'Got to make it stop…got to make it stop!'_

Naruto then reached out with the force and forcefully separated the two before slamming the two back together and the blonde then pulled them closer to him and growled, "If either of you do that in front of me again you will never be able to have children."

The two green clad men paled and Gai stuttered, "B-But that would be treason."

Naruto crossed his arms and asked, "Treason or a public service?"

Everyone other than Gai and Lee said, "Public Service."Gai started crying anime style tears and cried, "UNYOUTHFUL PEOPLE!"

The others all sweat dropped at the man and then the jonin, and lone chuunin started to explain what the exams were about and what the earth and heaven part of the scrolls meant. When they finished they were met with silence. It was then that they noticed that their students were gone.

In their place was a note that read:

_Dear Gai, Asuma, and Iruka,_

_Sorry we couldn't stay for the explanation, but we had to go off and rest. We'll always remember what you told us…even thought we didn't hear it.'_

_Your students._

The two jonin and chuunin fell silent for a few seconds until Iruka broke the silence by growling out, "Those little ingrates."

Meanwhile…

"Oh thank Kami we got out of there," Naruto said, "I had enough lectures from Iruka-sensei to last me a lifetime."

All the other genin nodded. The academy had been pretty boring due to the fact that they had to sit through lectures and that was one thing that none of them ever wanted to go through.

After sharing a laugh, or chuckle in the case of Sasuke and Neji.

"Naruto," a voice called.

They everyone turned and saw Kushina entering the room.

The woman embraced Naruto and hugged him tight. The guys were all giving Kushina certain looks as she was very beautiful. The girls seemed a little envious of how the woman looked.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Who is this?"

Naruto broke away from his mother and cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he said, "Guys this is my mother Kushina."

Everyone was slack jawed as they heard that.

"But I thought that…" Sasuke started, but stopped as he didn't want to go into the dobe's personal life.

Shikimaru probably would have gone into it himself, but he deemed it far to troublesome.

Naruto then left with his mother to tell her what had happened. She was surprised when she found out that Orochimaru was back and that he had tried to give Naruto a curse mark. She smiled in pride as she heard of how he fought a giant hydra in his mind and basically kicked it's ass. She smiled admirably at her son and then left to go report Orochimaru being in Konoha.

Naruto sighed and went to his room. The blonde opened the door and found Haku sitting on his bed in her chuunin attire.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here Haku-chan."

Haku giggled and said, "I wanted to give you reward for making it this far, and a little good luck for what's next."

Haku smiled and walked up to Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. The two stayed like that for a little bit when a gasp reached the couple's ears.

The two spun around to see Hinata standing in the door. The white eyed girl's eyes started to fill with tears at the sight of her crush in another' woman's arms. The girl's tears started to fall as she spun on her heel and ran down the hall. Naruto ran after her, but lost her in the corridors.

'_I know this is going to come back to bite me in the butt,' _Naruto thought, _'I just know it.'_

Later…

Naruto and the rest of the genin who survived the second exam stood in the main room. In front of them the Hokage stood with the jonin and proctors behind him. He explained the reasons behind the exam.

Naruto found Hinata and saw that she was glaring at Haku.

Naruto shook his head. He found his interest peaked when he heard that there would be preliminary matches to figure out who would be going to the final exam because there were so many who passed.

Naruto saw Ibiki sign something over to the Hokage. Luckily he had learned sign language from Kakashi. The blonde's eyes widened when he found Kabuto's name brought up. The blonde then reached out with the force and found Kabuto and his teammates. The blond then used to force to stop Kabuto from forfeiting like he sensed he was about to do and made his teammate Yoroi do it instead.

The board then started randomly going through names. After a few seconds it landed on two.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kabuto Yakushi.

The blonde grinned and then jumped down into the arena. Kabuto jumped down too.

"I warn you Naruto," Kabuto said, "even if I have failed this exam before I am stronger then I look."

Naruto chuckled at that and said, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

The two looked at each other as a pale sickly man strode up, "My name is *cough* Hayate Gekko the *cough* proctor for the preliminary rounds. Are both fighters ready?"

Both Naruto and Kabuto nodded.

"Right. The first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kabuto Yakushi will now commence. Hajime!"

Kabuto started off by charging at the blonde. The silver haired genin threw a punch which Naruto dodged to the right before throwing a punch himself that Kabuto was smart enough to avoid.

The silver haired boy then struck out a chakra laced hand that the spiky haired blonde caught and then threw him into a wall.

"Kabuto," Naruto said as if scolding a child, "You might want to start trying otherwise I'm going to have to really hurt you."

Kabuto growled slightly as he focused chakra into both hands and charged. The blonde was smart enough to know something that could kill him when he saw it. The blonde dodged each strike skillfully and then caught both of Kabuto's hands.

"You pretty good four eyes," the blonde said with a smirk as he looked at Kabuto's frustrated face, "Now it's my turn."

The blonde then brought his knee up and nailed Kabuto in the stomach making him double over in pain. Naruto then unleashed strong punch to the boy's face before grabbing him by the skull and then slamming him down on the ground.

Naruto stepped back a bit as Kabuto rose up before kicking him in the ribs cracking a few and knocking the silver haired boy into

"You might want to give up now four eyes," Naruto said, "before I really bring the hurt."

Kabuto spat onto the ground and said, "In your dreams."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Okay. Don't say I didn't offer you a way out."

Naruto then held out both hands and fired a large volt of force lightning from his hands. The bolts made the silver haired genin scream out in agony. Everybody was staring in shock at what was happening before them. A lot of them were shocked that the blonde was so sadistic.

These were the thoughts of some of the people in the room.

Lee: _'I swear Naruto one day I will find a way to surpass your fires of youth.'_

Gai: _'Incredible his flames of youth are so hot they have taken the form of lightning! I swear I shall trin Lee so that he may surpass your flames of youth Naruto!'_

The rest of team 9, team 8, team 10: _'What the heck was that?'_

Kakashi: _'At least hi didn't go overboard and slice him in half.'_

Sakura: _'Nice one Naruto.'_

Sasuke: _'Why is he always stronger than me? He was supposed to be the dead last a failure!'_

Anko: _'That was hot!'_

Gaara: _'What strength and we barely saw it. You will prove my existence Uzumaki.'_

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki: _'He has that look.'_

Orochimaru: _'That power is incredible. With that power combined with the Sharingan I will be unstoppable.'_

Kabuto fell to the ground out cold and slightly twitching from the electric current still going through his body.

Hayate walked over to the Kabuto and checked his pulse.

The sickly looking man then said, "Winner of the first preliminary match: Naruto Uzumaki."

The Konoha 12 cheered while Kabuto's injured and slightly burned body was carried away by the medics.

Naruto was about to head up to the railing when he noticed that the Hokage giving him a look. The old man then gave Naruto a discreet sign to follow the silver haired boy.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and said, "I have to go take care of something. Let me know who I fight in the finals okay?"

The silver haired man looked a little suspicious, but let the young one walk.

The young blonde followed the medics, but not too closely so as not to arouse suspicion. When they laid the silver haired genin in the medical bed they put an I.V in his arm and left. As they left Naruto entered the room. As soon he did in a swirl of leaves Anko and Ibiki appeared.

"This is the kid that you told Hokage-sama about?" Anko asked looking at Kabuto's broken form, "He doesn't look like he could be a problem."

Ibiki looked at his partner and said, "Don't underestimate him. I mean the former dead last tore through a bunch of mercenaries like tissue paper."

Anko nodded at that. Then she turned to the blonde and said, "Why do you think this kid might be trouble?"

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "He knew a little too much about the genin competing this year. Plus no one goes through the exams so many times unless he's trying to gain information. Something about it stinks."

At that moment Kabuto started to sir as he started to wake up. Anko was about to take out a kunai when Naruto stopped her.

"Allow me my dear," the blonde said ass he held out a hand to Kabuto.

As Kabuto woke up Naruto unleashed the force and Kabuto's mind started to cloud and his eyes lost focus.

Naruto lowered his hand and looked at the boy before saying, "Kabuto…can you hear me?"

Kabuto's eyes were still dull as he looked at Naruto and said in a monotone voice, "Yes."

Naruto grinned as Anko and Ibiki looked on in interest.

"Now Kabuto," Naruto said, "What is your purpose here?"

Kabuto answered, "My purpose was to gather information on the leaf for my master."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is your master?"

Kabuto answered, "Lord Orochimaru."

At that name Anko clenched here fist and growled. Ibiki put a comforting hand on her shulder to try and soothe here nerves.

Naruto looked at the silver haired boy and asked, "What is your master's plan?"

Kabuot answered, "My master has joined the Otogakure and Sunagakure in an plan to invade and destroy this village. My master has put a curse seal on Sasuke Uchiha and with it he will come to lord him for power. Then my master shall gain the Sharingan and he will become closer to achieving his dream of knowing all the jutsu in the world."

Naruto clenched his fists as he heard of Orochimaru's ambition. To know all the jutsu in the world was insane.

Naruto held out a hand and said, "Kabuto you will forget what has happened here now except for my commands. You will return to your master and continue as you plan. Understood."

Kabuto nodded.

"Good. Now sleep."

Slowly Kabuto nodded off again and he slept.

Naruto turned from the sleeping boy to see a surprised looking Anko and Ibiki.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Kid," Ibiki asked, "How did you do that?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "A bloodline I have. It allows me to manipulate the weakened along with other things. I think the only reason I was able to get to Kabuto though was the fact that he wasn't completely awake."

Ibiki smirked and said, "Kid if that Hokage idea of yours doesn't work out then you may have a future in the torture and interrogation division."

Naruto nodded and then headed back to the arena where the preliminaries were being held.

As soon as he entered he was surprised to see Hinata being carried away on a stretcher with blood leaking out of her mouth slightly.

Naruto turned to Kakasi and growled, "What the hell happened here?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and explained.

"Hinata was put up against her cousin Neji. During the fight Neji sent a few strikes to her heart and nearly killed her. I hope she makes it. If not there's going to be hell to pay."

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga male and growled out, "I wonder how much trouble I'd get in if I ripped out that bastards eyes."

Everyone in ear shot looked at Naruto and slowly moved away out of fear that the blonde would unleash his anger on them too.

"What else have I missed?" the blonde as his sensei.

"Well," Kakashi said, "I don't really want to go into details, but you, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Shino, that Suna girl, and the guy with make up are going to he finals so far. All that's left is Chouji, Lee, that Gaara kid and that bandaged kid from sound.

The following matches were described in two words brutal and boring.

The first one was Gaara vs. Lee.

Lee started off strong, but wasn't able to get through Gaara's defense. The strangely dressed boy then threw a pair of weights off his legs. The result was an incredible increase in the boy's speed. He was so fast Gaara's sand wasn't able to keep up. Lee then tried to end the fight with an **Primary Lotus**, but Gaara switched himself with a sand clone. Lee then opened the chakra gates in his body with pushed said body to it's limit. The then performed his most power move the **Hidden Lotus**, but Gaara withstood that too. Gaara then used his sand to crush Lee's left leg and arm. He would have done more if Gai hadn't come down and stopped him.

The next match was Chouji versus Dosu, the bandaged guy from sound. Chouji used his **Human Boulder technique **to try and flatten Dosu, but he missed and the man used his melody arm to hit Chouji with a sound wave that knocked him out.

Needless to say it was over pretty damn fast.

After that all of the surviving contestants were called down.

"Okay," the Hokage said, "I want all of you to pick a number from the bowl and tell us what your number is."Neji: 1

Sakura: 3

Naruto: 2

Sasuke: 5

Gaara: 6

Temari: 4

Dosu: 8

Kankouro: 7

Shino: 9

"Good," Sarutobi said as he gazed at the group, "You all have one month until the next exam. Do yourselves a favor and learn some new tricks."

With that the genin who won left.

As they walked out Naruto went up to Sakura.

"So Sakura," Naruto said, "I have to bite…how did you beat Ino."

Sakura looked at her teammate and said, "Well when the match started Ino said that when she beat me that it would prove to Sasuke that she was better for him. I just laughed and told her what he was really like. I don't know if that broke here off it. After that she tried to take me down, but I managed to beat her since I didn't spend my time being a fan girl….was I really as bad as she was?"

Naruto just kept walking.

"Naruto why won't you answer me?"

Naruto looked back at her and said, "If I told you then you'd hit me."

Later that night…

Neji slept in his bed. In his dreams he saw himself on the battle field with Naruto on the ground beaten just as fate had deemed it. Just as he was about tot walk away everything changed. the arena around him shattered and revealed a dark and barren land.

"Oh Neeeeejiiiiiiiii," a voice said.

The Hyuuga prodigy spun around to see Naruto with a grin on his face.

"You," Neji said in an annoying voice, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto gave the boy a mocking look and asked, "What? Did I interrupt your dream? I came to give you a warning about our upcoming match."

Neji scoffed and said, "I don't need your warnings. Fate has already chosen me as the winner."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Keep telling yourself that girly man. In any case you had better give me all you got…."

At that moment the ground beneath them began to quake and shatter the ground broke and the Kyuubi in all its flaming glory rose out of the ground with it's red eyes glaring at the boy.

Then Naruto and Kyuubi both said in unison, **"Or hell won't be able to stop us from tearing your eyes from your skull!"**

The large demon fox then launched itself at Neji.

The Hyuuga prodigy then woke up with a scream in a cold sweat.

Omake: Neji's punishment.

Naruto watched Neji's dream of beating him. The blonde shook his head.

'_I think it's time for a little payback for what you did to Hinata,' _the blonde thought as he sent out the force.

Moments later the boy woke up screaming bloody murder before curling up into a ball and whimpering, "It's only a nightmare only a nightmare."

His nightmare was about him turning into spandex wearing weirdo like Gai and Lee and joining them in their usual youth rants, and then being caught permanently in their sunset genjutsu.


	11. Chapter 11

**To my loyal readers I regret to tell you this, but I will be abandoning this story. I have racked my brain around this, and I have found that I just have no inspiration with this story anymore. Although I will be giving up on this story I will not delete it. I am putting it up for adoption. I would like to suggest that someone give this message to Vfsnake. I would like to see how his version of this since it has potential for a Dark Naruto story. I will be replacing this for one my earlier mentioned stories the Naruto/Kamen rider crossover. You can expect that story some time before Christmas.**


	12. Chapter 12

Good news to my readers. My story has been adopted by Dinowolf. I'm not sure when the story will be up, but you'll probably figure it out.


End file.
